Lost & Found
by MrsBahamaMama
Summary: My twist on the movie 'Overboard': After the death of Ana's husband, her life becomes even worse when she loses her job. When the opportunity arises to take revenge on the man that caused her such trouble, she's willing to take it. But things don't always work out as they were planned. C&A, HEA
1. Goodbye

**Many thanks to my husband and GinnyGinervaWeasley for beta reading my story!**

* * *

After thirty minutes of trying to tame my hair, I finally give up and pull it up into a ponytail. I sigh. Today it is time to accept my fate. The company I have been working with for a few years now, has been purchased by a tycoon from Seattle and is now being reviewed by his staff. Gossip has it that today they will introduce him to the employees, followed by him subsequently firing several people and I'm afraid, I will be one of them. Shit! I hope not. I really, _really_ need this job. I have bills to pay and want to refund my loan and get out of debt. But what I'm actually afraid of is that no other company will give me a job.

I apply little make up and examine myself in the mirror. Normally I'm wearing jeans, chucks and a t-shirt, which is what I'm comfortable with, but today I'm dressed up in my navy-blue jacket, my one and only skirt, my sensible brown knee-length boots and a blue sweater. Kate would not approve of this outfit, but it's the best I can muster out of my closet right now.

So here I am. Anastasia Rose Steele, widow and mother of two, trying everyday to survive without my husband, and it sucks. It's been six months since Brad's death, but every day since I have cried my eyes out.

Brad and I knew each other since childhood. He was several months older than me and lived down the road. We often played together and he protected me from the older children. Later, he accompanied me to school, because there was this creepy house along the way. We went hand in hand everyday and became as thick as thieves. But it was not until high school that we finally got together. He gave me my first kiss and became my first boyfriend. We had a little too much fun together though, because when I was 18, I got pregnant with Tommy. Brad proposed to me and we got married. It was a tough time, because we both went to college and had to care for our child while getting an education. But being together and with the help of his father, we managed it. Three years later, Andy was on his way. Another three years later, Brad died in a car accident. An overtired long-distant truck driver was dosing off, overlooked a stop sign and collided with Brad's car. He was rushed to the hospital and fought for survival, but died two days later. My world stopped that day and life as I knew it was over.

At night, when my boys are already asleep, I feel the loneliest. I miss him so much. I not only miss his love, but also him as a father for my boys. Life as a single mother is harder than I ever could have imagined.

We have no further family. The only family alive are my mother and my father-in-law, who are both living across the country. My mother lives with her fourth husband in Savannah and barely manages her own life. All I get from her are some dollars here and there and a yearly visit. Ray, my father-in-law, tries to help me where he can. He still lives in Montesano, but once a month he flies in and does some manly business with the boys. He takes them fishing and camping, teaches them how to ride a bike or to patch up their knees afterwards.

There are no friends nearby either. Most of our friends live in Washington. After college we had to move across the country for Brad's job and leave them behind. And the few 'friends' we had here were all gone after Brad's death, because I didn't have the time and energy for socializing anymore.

There is no money as well. Besides the running costs, which are pretty high, there are also our student loans and the mortgage. Brad had a good job with a good income, so my pay was just pocket money. But now it is way too little. We're living on the edge.

I snap out of my thoughts and curse under my breath – I really should get going, because Mr. Moneybags sure doesn't want to wait.

I wake my grumpy dwarfs and hurry to get them ready for the day. Tommy and Andy aren't exactly morning people, so it is always a merciless power game of which I fear I lose it regularly. Every day I talk until they are blue in the face and hope that they do most of what I say. That wasn't always the case, but since I'm alone I'm a bit overtaxed, I think. I don't have the energy to bring them up reasonable. So I try to survive with the bare essentials. I shoo them all the way round. It's totally stressful to think of everything and motivate the children to cooperate. But in the end, I succeed and we are able to leave the house.

We go to my car, an old blue VW Beetle I have named Wanda, and I pray that it will start without any troubles. Heaven forbid if I am late today. It does start and I hope it's a good sign for a lucky day, because I really need it. After I drop off the kids, I drive to my office and park in the garage. I take the elevator and leave it on the second floor. After I place my purse on my desk, I go straight to the kitchen. The first thing I need today is a cup of tea to calm my nerves. Claire, the receptionist, joins me in the kitchen.

"Nervous?" she asks me compassionately. She is one of my few friends here, who knows my problems.

"Sure. I hope for the best. But we'll see", I say looking worried and fidgeting with my hands.

"Yeah. Time will tell if we still have a job tomorrow. How are your kids? They were ill, weren't they?" she asks friendly, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. Tommy had the flu and Andy had a fever. But now both are healthy again", I say with a little smile on my face. Oh how I love my kids, even when they give me a hard time. I couldn't live without them.

"Great. I admire you for your strength. That sure wasn't easy, you know, two little, sick children", she says appreciatively.

"Thank you, Claire." I smile at her and leave the kitchen with a cup of tea on a saucer, which is rattling because of my shaking hands.

As I reach my desk, I wonder how my cup of tea is still in one piece. Usually I have the word _clumsy_ written all over my face. I take a deep breath. Go, Annie! You can do it! So I begin with my work. After a few hours my telephone rings and Claire tells me that I should go to the conference room to meet the new management. I am scared and my stomach tightens, because I don't know what to expect. I rise, smooth out my skirt and walk over to the conference room. I push open the door and stumble through, tripping over my own feet and fall headfirst into the conference room. Great, just great. Good first impression, they sure want staff like that, not even able to walk into a room. Gentle hands are around me, helping me stand up.

"Mrs. Steele." A long-fingered hand is offered to me. "I am Christian Grey, the new owner of this company. Please have a seat." Fuck, the boss's boss's boss himself. I take his hand and I don't know what is happening, but my hand vibrates, like a current runs through it. I shake it off as nervousness and sit down, looking at Mr. Ferguson, my direct boss, who sits next to Mr. Grey. I try to read his facial expression, but he does not give anything away. My hands fidget in my lap and I bite my bottom lip.

"Mrs. Steele, as you know my team made a report about this company and it seems that you had plenty of days off in the last six months", he begins with this certain CEO demeanor. Cold, impersonal and it's all about the figures.

"Yeah. I'm a single mother and my kids are ill every now and then", I explain, but I have the feeling, he isn't interested in the reason.

"Mr. Grey, she does her best and she is a loyal, conscientious employee." Mr. Ferguson interrupts trying to defend me. 'Yeah, this one time please do something for me. I work my ass off for you since I am here, you lazy jackass', I think to myself.

"Sorry to hear that, Mrs. Steele, but that's not my problem. I have a business to run and therefore, we must make some adjustments. This includes signing you off." Mr. Grey continues without looking up from his papers.

Fuck, fuck, fucking fuckity shittyfuck. I know it's just not my lucky year. I feel all my strength leaving my body and I melt into tears. I thought, I was prepared for this eventuality, but now it hits me with all its force.

"Mrs. Steele, please don't start with the waterworks, let us handle this as professionally as possible", this priggish asshole says looking up at me with a mixture of boredom and fake sympathy. That's the straw that breakes the camel's back.

"Well, Mr. Grey, I am very sorry to ruin your day, but you just ruined my life. If that is the end of it, I'll go and pack my things." I do not wait for an answer but stand up, looking at my feet, turning around and going straight for the door while wiping my tears away. As I pull it open, a hand slams it in my face unexpectedly. I flinch and sway a little to the side. I just want to go, I'm fired for fuck's sake!

"Mrs. Steele, _I_ am the one, who dismisses everybody", Mr. Grey shouts with a threatening voice, even though he is right behind me. I freeze and have trouble breathing properly, because he scares the shit out of me. Tears are now running freely down my face.

"Turn around!" he yells and I flinch again. I take the remaining strength left in my body and turn around. His face is just a few inches away. I can feel his breath on my face. Jeez, he sure is intimidating.

"I want the key for the office. As per my report, you have one" he says demanding. I rummage in my pockets and give it to him with shaking hands. What was he thinking? I would have left the key at the reception. I'm a responsible employee.

"Well then! You may withdraw. Have a nice life, Mrs. Steele!" he says in an insulting way and goes back to his chair. Oh my god, what was that? Such a douche bag. He could have said that in a friendlier way. I turn around and run to the next bathroom to throw up. Afterwards, I splash some water in my face and look at my image in the mirror. I need to get out of here. Making my way to my desk, the tears are still flowing uncontrollably and I wipe them over and over again, but they don't stop. As I pack my things, a couple of colleagues are standing around me with pity in their eyes. "The show is over!" I mutter, grab my box and go to the elevator. In the garage, I go to my car.

As I sit behind the steering wheel, I break down again and cry even harder. I am so fed up with all the shit that is going on in my life recently, I'm not sure I can take any more nonsense. And there is no end in sight, because without a job, I cannot pay the bills. So I have to move. Ray has told me that there is an abandoned house in his neighborhood, which I could buy at a cheap rate and he could renovate it. So Washington, here I come. At least there are some old friends like Kate, Ethan and José around. I guess life is like sex. You can either lie back and let it screw you or you can get on top and ride the hell out of it. I truly hope there is enough energy for me to do the latter.

After my little breakdown I want to start the engine. As I look up I see Mr. Grey walking to a black SUV, where a man in a black suit waits. There is a blonde goddess on his arm. She seems to be a little older than him, but she sure looks mighty fine. If the two were to have children, they would be supermodels. Two perfect people, Mr. Grey sure has a good taste. The blonde looks at her hand where a big diamond flashes on her ring finger. Seems the ring there is new. I know this, because after Brad gave me mine, I also couldn't stop looking at the ring, which I guess is normal at the beginning. They climb in the car and I snap out of my memory. Great. Now the memory of my husband overwhelms me again and I choke up. What a fucking day. All I want now is a bathtub full of hot water. Who knows, if I will have a big bathtub in the future.


	2. New Home

So this is it, my new home, a single-family two-story building, the owner tried to sell for over a year. I think it once was a mint color, like a 1959 Cadillac Coupe de Ville in Danbury Mint, but now the paint is cracked and large spots of the wood beneath is showing. Several floor boards on the porch are missing and the roof has a couple of leaks, but at least the windows are alright, well, at least the windows I can see. On one side, the house is overgrown with ivy, so I will have to free at least the windows. Obviously, the renovation of the house will be plenty of work.

I go through the front yard and I'm certain, that it is here, where I have to start with the renovation. The lawn needs to be mown and tended to and I would like to plant some rosebushes for a little color here and there, but otherwise, it's a beautiful patch. There's a fence around the property, which is good when you have children. It should be painted tough.

I open my solid, wooden, timeworn door, which looks like it has survived the Civil War or at least the thousands of knocks from Jehovah's Witnesses. There is a creaking sound and I inwardly prepare myself for Jason Voorhees, attacking me with a machete in his hands, but nothing happens. Nevertheless I wait a few moments and take a deep breath before I take a closer look at my new house. It's very small in here in comparison to our previous home, but it will do. It's obvious because of the sparse decoration, that there was no woman involved; Everything appears kind of sterile, but I think I can make a home out of it. There are no colors, neither on the walls nor on the furniture. Well, the furniture, which is here. Maybe some of the 300 Spartans lived here before, because there is not much furniture.

On the ground floor there are three rooms – the hall, the living room and the kitchen. The hall has enough space to accommodate like three laboratory mice. If there would be no window, I would have problems breathing in here. The living room feels a bit more comfortable, like the center of the home, which it should be. There is a large, open fireplace and a shabby couch in the center of the room. It looks like 10 cats gave birth to their kittens on it, so I really need to replace it. There even is an old piano. I can't play it, but if it's working, I'll keep it. Maybe some day, one of my boys wants to learn how to play. The kitchen is beautiful though, there is a large window behind the sink and a decent amount of cabinets and drawers. The white color bothers me, but I think I will paint the walls. In the living room, there is another door which leads to the back yard, that I explore next. Oh crap! The back yard is a huge problem. I think it was used as an illegal waste dump by the last owner. There are indescribable things lying around everywhere, many wooden pallets, tires of all sizes and so on. This will be a lot of work, hard work, but hey, at least it was cheap.

Upstairs on the upper floor, there are two bedrooms and a bathroom. The white walls and white furniture concept is visible on this level as well. The bathroom has a bathtub, for which I'm grateful, although it's very cozy in here. My bedroom has a queen-sized bed, which is good because Andy sleeps at least a few hours in my bed every now and then since his father died and Tommy sometimes sleeps here, too. There is also a little walk-in closet. The other bedroom is completely empty, so I'll get new furniture for the boys. IKEA, here I come.

I'm so happy that there is no rent to pay and that there is at least one grandparent around to watch after my kids. If only I could get a job as well, I really might be happy again. Maybe. My father-in-law got me a part-time job at Clayton's, a hardware store here in Montesano. It sure is not enough money to make a proper living, but it covers the bare essentials. I applied for several publishing houses though and hope to get a full time job there. Tommy starts school soon and Andy will be in daycare, so at least the kids are cared for.

* * *

One week later, I move in. José, my good friend, has a big van and so he sacrificed his time to move my boxes filled with my life. Is it sad, that my whole life fits in one van? All I ever achieved fits in a few boxes and one simple van. In the meantime, I have bought the new furniture and put it together with Ray's help. Today, José will arrive, so Kate, Ethan and his fiancé Hannah are helping me to unload while Ray is watching the children. When the queen of clumsiness moves, you can be sure that some things will get broken. So after a day of carrying boxes, I have to say goodbye to a big vase, an old clock from my grandfather and some toy cars, which the boys left in my way and I stepped on. For a whole day it's not that much that got broken, I think, so I'm pleased because it could be much worse. In the evening I start to cook dinner and thereafter we are all sitting at the table. I made my famous lasagna and Kate brought some red wine. I thank all my friends and my father-in-law for their help. I'm so happy that I have them. Moving all by myself with two little children would have been impossible or at least far too expensive.

At night, my boys are asleep and I'm alone again. I sit at my laptop and read the newest celebrity gossip like I always do to keep my mind occupied. There I see an article about Christian Grey and his fiancé. Her name is Elena Lincoln. I hope for her that in private, he is more understanding and likeable than in business. I take a closer look at the picture of him. He has cold eyes. I wonder, what happened to him that makes him so cold. What I learnt in my 24 years is, that everyone has a story and a reason why he is as he is. I sigh.

The next day, I'm in the back yard to take a look around and to plan the best approach to revive it. I sigh frustrated, not even knowing where to begin. After a few minutes I hear loud noises. I go to the front door and stop dead in my tracks. I see a middle aged woman in my front yard, covered with toilet paper. Oh no! Please don't say that was the work of my boys. That sure will mean trouble.  
"You look like the morning after Halloween. You probably had a day like I did, what happened to you?" I ask her, trying to ease the situation.  
"Monday is his first day of school …" she says pointing her finger at Tommy, who is now standing behind me, along with Andy, trying to hide in shame. "... and I came here to welcome your family! And what do I get in return? I get toilet-papered by your children! They were about to douse the toilet paper in gasoline and strike…" she screams hysterically. Fuck. That's fucking insane.  
"Wait. Stop. They're going through this arson period. They don't know this, but I'm way ahead of them. I got two fire extinguishers ready to go, Mrs. … Sorry, I didn't get your name?"  
"Adele Burbridge, principal of the Montesano School. Your children are monsters!" she spits and grimaces in disgust.  
"Oh you won't think that once you get to know them", I try to defend them.  
"Where is Mr. Steele while all of this is going on?" she says like she's trying to understand me.  
"He died seven months ago", I answer in a sad voice.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but Mrs. Steele, your children are totally lacking in parental supervision!" she says in a know-it-all manner.  
"Hey, you don't have to tell me these kids are lucky", I say in defense.  
"Fine, you can joke around about it all you want, but if you don't do something, I will notify the proper authorities." She seems to be fed up.  
"Hey, I've had babysitters in here by the dozen, I'm low on cash, I'm new in town, but if I have the chance, I'll hire a housekeeper!" I say desperately.  
"I'll believe it when I see it, good day, Mrs. Steele!" she snorts, turns around and disappears.  
Great, just great. As if I don't have enough problems already, now I just got one more. I shake my head and go into my house.

* * *

After a few weeks it's obvious, that moving to such a small town is a drastic change of our lifestyle. It's now clear, that Tommy has indeed problems to adjust. I frequently get phone calls and messages from his school. He fights, is lacking in concentration and his grades could be better. That worries me. It's just his first year and there are already so many problems.

In the meantime, I got a job at a little publishing house and on Saturdays I'm still working at Claytons. But when I'm not at work, I can't help myself but stick around at home most of the time, with a good book in my hands, curled up on the couch. Kate doesn't approve of my lifestyle. "Ana Piranha, you totally need to go out and find yourself a boyfriend!" she says demanding.  
"I have a boyfriend who does exactly what I like and knows how to turn me on … he may need batteries, but he's mine, so don't judge", I say defensively, pointing a finger at her.  
"It's ok to have one, I also have a selection, but it doesn't replace a human being", she replies.  
"You can have your friends with benefits. I have friends with batteries and a lot less drama", I say and we both giggle.  
Kate's face turns serious. "Don't you miss that special one by your side?"  
I sigh. "I'm not desperate for a relationship, but: I do miss the feeling of having someone that can make me smile and feel appreciated. Someone that will make calling and texting me the first and last thing he does everyday. Someone who will be there to hold me when I feel vulnerable. Someone who will look past my flaws and who loves me for who I am. Someone who will cause butterflies in my stomach every time we're together. Someone who I can call mine."  
"Aaaaaawwww. Ana, I'm 100% sure, you'll get this someone. Soon!" she reassures me, hugging me affectionately.

I totally miss my husband and I'm not sure, if I am able move on already. In the end it was not that we got separated because of fighting all the time, but he was taken away from me, so I still love him so much. At least, there are more and more evenings without crying. Time indeed will heal all wounds. Time and occupation, like renovating and personalizing my home.

So far I have been able to renew my front yard and I have to say, I'm pretty satisfied with the result. I planted a dozen of rosebushes in all colors. My lawn is totally cultivated and I'm quite proud of it, because it's the prettiest lawn on the whole street, even prettier than Ray's. At my housewarming party, I got some presents for my front yard, which made me laugh. Ray gave me a cute mailbox in the form of a little free library. On one side there is the mail slot and on the other side there's a little shelve, where I can store books, which are not needed anymore, so others can take them or exchange them with books, they sorted out. I absolutely love it. José gave me a birdhouse made of old books. Kate decided to help me with decorating my house by giving me a rug. Needless to say, it is made of old spines of books. I have really hilarious friends. And I really should change my hobby into something with diamonds, or gold.

I placed Kate's rug in the living room and I have to say that it really tied the room together. But this is not the only change I made inside my house. I managed to turn it into a beautiful, warm home. There are way more colors in every room and there are a couple of great DIY and reuse ideas implemented, for example a rack recycled from an old chair for my bathroom, an old ladder converted into a bookshelf for my living room and an old suitcase, which is now my mirror bathroom cabinet with a mirror on the outside and shelves on the inside. All in all I almost feel at home here. The only problem left is the back yard. I have to admit, I'm a bit hopeless about that, but fortunately nobody can see into my back yard. Somehow I'll manage this albatross around the neck, too. I can't put it off for too long, though, because eventually the kids will bring friends over, so they shouldn't have to be embarrassed by my back yard.

* * *

**As you see, updates will usually happen once a week on Sunday. **

* * *

**sweetsub75, hettyblue, meigs37, julie - Thanks for your reviews!**

**Westie80 - I fear that Ana taking revenge will be nonetheless much friendlier than Christian. But we will see.**

**Christian618 - I think Ana and her kids are going to make sure that Christian will warm up a bit.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Oh how I love your reviews. The whole story will be Ana's POV, but keep your reviews coming and in the end you may chose one chapter which I write in Christian's POV ;)**

**Pielietje - I hope, this chapter is enough luck for her - a new job, a beautiful house (by now) and a grandparent near by. Maybe she'll find love next ;)**

**Grey Steele fan - I think Christian tries to save as much jobs as he can, but sometimes you have to sign people off (e.g. when the previous owner hired more people than he needed or could afford). Eventually, something had to happen, so that the story gains momentum. So I hope you will like Christian soon ;)**

**eminshall07 - I think, Christian will (have to) make it up soon ;)**

**emi17 - How about I let some Christian fall her way? ;D**


	3. Tuesday - The Plan

It is a bright Tuesday morning and I lie wide awake. I have the week off, because of my kids' school vacation, but I'm used to getting up early anyway. I don't know why, but today I'm anxious and kind of nervous. I go to the kid's room and make sure if everything is ok. Tommy and Andy are still sleeping. Aren't they cute when they are sleeping? I go downstairs to make me a cup of English Breakfast Tea, my favorite type. Ray always drinks a cup of tea when he is not feeling well. Since I've known him I do the same and it takes effect.

Eating a banana, I take my cup of tea to the couch and switch on the television. I love this little TV channel K-RAB. It's a regional channel and I watch it in the mornings, when my kids sleep in. Michael Potter is hosting the news and holy cow, fuck me sideways seven days till Sunday, there is a picture of Mr. Grey. He looks a little bit worn-out, but I'm sure it's him. I pump up the volume.

"… a mysterious man was picked up by the Montesano garbage scow shortly after midnight. He's conscious, but the problem is that he seems to be suffering from amnesia. He has no recollection of who he is. As you can see in the photo, he's about thirty years old, has copper-colored hair and grey eyes. Now folks, here's an interview we taped earlier today at the hospital."

Mr. Potter disappears and the next thing you see is a young woman beside Mr. Grey's bed with a microphone in her hand.

"Good Morning, Mister. Do you know your name?" she asks Mr. Grey and holds the microphone to his mouth. She tries to look professional, but is failing miserably. She's drooling obviously.

"Of course I know my name. It's … uhm … It's on the tip of my tongue … Oh, this is absurd! … hhhmmm I'll remember in a minute … … … Get that thing out of my face!" he yells pushing the microphone away and then he's looking at her. "What a horrible wig!" he moans pointing his finger at her.

The woman looks embarrassed and is speechless. Yep, that is definitely Mr. Grey.

"Thanks, Sharon. So there isn't any news, nobody knows who he is. Earlier today, a woman arrived to make identification, but she didn't recognize him …" Oh fuck, they show the blonde goddess walking from the hospital entrance waving her hand indicating that she won't give an interview. I can't believe she's skipping out on him. Seems this was not everlasting love. "… If you recognize this man, please contact the hospital. I'll put up a reward myself. He's driving everybody crazy. And now the weather …"

I gasp. What the fuck happened? And why is he still there? He sure has friends or at least a family, who are looking for him.

I hear a knock at the door. I stand up and open it and find Kate and half of her property in five big suitcases on my doorstep. She is spending the week at our home.

"Ana Banana, how are you? You look a bit pale", she says concerned.

"I watched the news and Mr. Grey, the ass who fired me, he had an accident I suppose and he is at the hospital and doesn't know who he is. His picture was on TV and I don't understand why he is still at the hospital", I explain confused.

"Maybe he is an ass not only to you but to his family and friends too and they have abandoned him now, that they had the chance", she says and shrugs.

"Do you think this is possible? At least he should have paid staff or something", I shake my head in bewilderment.

"Never mind. He should rot in this little city where no one knows him and no one finds him and …" she pauses.

"And what?" I ask.

"What if?" she asks lost in thoughts, looking at the wall behind me.

"Hmmm?" I say confused, because I just don't get it.

"What if nobody finds him and here obviously nobody knows him", she asks, focusing now on me.

"Then it would be a looooong way home for him", I answer her stating the obvious.

"ANA!" she shrieks. "Ana, Ana, Ana, let me think!"

I go to the kitchen and make a coffee for her and another tea for myself. I'm afraid she is having a bad idea, as she does often. We sit at the table as she continues:

"What if you go to the hospital and claim him as your husband? What if he comes home with you and you let him do the yard work to pay for the loss of your job. And when he's done, you tell him the truth or he can remember everything anyway, so you get rid of him easily", she announces with a broad grin on her face.

"Kate, what are you suggesting? You can't do that to somebody so vulnerable!" I'm shocked.

"No? But he could! He fired you although you lost your husband and you have two little kids at home to take care of. He is a selfish prick, he deserves it!" she points out.

"But how will you do that? You can't go to the hospital and say ‚Hello sweetheart, here I am!'" I retort.

"Maybe with a little help you could. I know this police officer, who is nuts about me. I could ask him to help us", she laughs.

"I don't know. This is so undeveloped. How should I explain it to the people that I have a husband all of a sudden?" I wonder.

"The only one you have to report to is Ray. The people around here don't know you anyway, you don't go outside very often", she describes my situation precisely. I sigh. When Kate has an idea it's hard to get her to drop it.

"He would be a slave for you … for free! Think of it. He could do breakfast everyday, he could do the yard work, he could find a job and pay your bills, the list is endless. How does he look?" she questions.

"Not so bad", I say, trying to remember how he looks in all his glory. I tried to forget him and this whole day till now.

"Hell you could even get laid everyday if you want!" she brays.

"KATE!" I cry out loud, gesturing towards her and knocking over my cup of tea. What a mess, but on the other hand it's typical me to spill it. I take a napkin and wipe the table.

"Ana, just do it. For once in your life think of _yourself_! And this bonehead deserves it!" she spits.

I don't know what to think. He could really help me out. And he's the reason I need help in the first place. And Kate would help me to go through with it.

"Ok. We could just do it. But Kate: Do it quick and do it good!" I issue an order.

"Oh Ana, now everything will be alright! I'll call Phil and if he's on board, everything will work out fine", she rejoices.

"I hope so. If not, you will regret it!" I threaten and go upstairs to see, if my boys are already awake.

They are and after I have helped them get changed, we make our way downstairs to Kate. She's standing on the patio and speaking with somebody on the phone. I tell the boys to set the table and make breakfast for the four of us. When the bacon, eggs and pancakes are ready, Kate does not end the call. When she's stuck on something, nobody can change her plan. So after what feels like an eternity, she sits at the table with us and has this shit-eating grin on her face. We eat in silence and after that, the kids clear the table and Kate and I are doing the dishes, while the boys are in the front yard playing soccer.

"Why are you smiling?" I take an interest in her new found happiness.

"I have a date tonight with Phil, the police officer. So don't wait for me", she laughs.

"Are you serious?" I ask her disbelievingly.

"Sure. I'll call Ethan, José and Ray to tell them my plan. Oh Ana, this will be so much fun!" she shouts with joy.

"For you maybe, but I have to live with this man!" I say desperately.

"Come on, that will be great. Let him do your chores and enjoy the additional time you have for yourself", she proposes.

"So what exactly is your plan?" I ask her nosy.

"Ok, so, you explain the plan to your children. Ethan and Hannah are going shopping for some clothes and toiletries for him. Maybe Ethan will give me some of his used items, you know, that way Mr. Grey gets the image that he doesn't only have new things. José will fake the family photos with Photoshop. And I will go to Ray's and have a talk with him. After all he has to play his father. Maybe Christian can work for his company. Generally, I think we should stick to the truth as much as possible. You know, how long you are married, how you two met and so on. I would say we meet up in an hour and then I'll get ready for my date. If everything works out like planned, tomorrow you could go to the hospital and come back as a married woman with a hubby at your side. Oh it will be wonderful!" she says gesticulating widely.

"You are way too confident about this plan, you know that, don't you?" I question her suspiciously.

"And you are way too negative, Missy!" she says confidently, pointing a finger at me.

"Ok, ok. So I go and talk to the boys." I lift my hands in the air defensively.

And with that I stand up and go to my front yard and tell them to go to their room so we could talk.

I take a deep breath, open their door to enter the kids' room and sit down with them on Andy's bed. I explain them that we won the lottery and that we get a new daddy for some time and that we have to integrate him completely and act as if he is the daddy in the house. Tommy finds it funny and Andy, well, I think he did not get it. But it's ok, he is not a great speaker anyway. Because we are in the kids' room, I jump at the chance and spend the afternoon playing and fooling around with my boys.

In the late afternoon, Kate joins me in the kitchen, where I am about to prepare dinner.

"I have spoken to Ray and he's not thrilled, but he is on board. He said, he could use some help at the house and maybe Christian can help him with his books", she informs me.

"Great. Just why don't I feel comfortable about this?" I ask her insecurely.

"Ana, you are an amazing woman. Such a caring thing, who doesn't think of herself but of all the others around her. Stop that! It's time for you and you alone", she advises.

"I think it is easier for me to pretend it is for the boys. I want a proper home for them. If other kids come around, Tommy and Andy should not have to feel embarrassed", I state nodding to myself trying to convince me.

"Whatever Annie. The main thing is you get a little help, you've been through enough in the past year", she says bitterly, hugging me tight.

"Yeah, a little helping hand is just what I need. This and a relaxing bath", I sigh.

"Go for it, Ana, I'll play a bit with the boys, before I go out with Phil", she suggests.

"Thanks, Kate, for everything. What would I do without you?" I put my arm around her shoulder.

"You'd have to find another friend, who's a fashion victim, to pimp up your wardrobe", she laughs, stands up and goes upstairs.

I smile and go to the bathroom to soak in the tub. I'm flustered. How could I have said yes to this absolute foredoomed plan? How am I able to deliver? And how will it be to have a man in the house? Can I live with him without a major breakdown? I will just follow Kate's instructions and exploit him just a little bit. He may remember everything soon and go back to his life in no time anyway.

After this amazing bath, we all eat mac and cheese for dinner, it's Andy's favorite. Then I change into my pajamas and take the boys to their room. Kate leaves to get ready for her date. Ugh! Casual sex isn't my cup of tea, but if it makes her happy, who am I to judge. I crawl on the floor with my kids, doing a little wrestling and soon, we go downstairs to build a fort with pillows and blankets and have a movie evening. We all end up sleeping there in front of the TV amidst all the pillows and blankets on the couch.

* * *

**Ok, two of you recognized the movie quote from chapter 2 - Mrs. Burbridge is from the movie "Overboard". But nobody found the second movie quote, so come on guys, it's just half of a sentence, but who finds it? There will be plenty of movie quotes in the future, so keep on reading attentively ;).**

**Elena seems to be a very sensitive topic for many of you. So, as you see, Elena is gone. She will reappear in the 15th and last chapter, but until then, there will be no sight of her. **

* * *

**hettyblue, Pielietje, ****alyssa2001 - Thanks for your review!**

**Westie80 - Yeah, I just love that movie and it screamed FSOG to me, so I wrote this story. In almost every chapter, there will be a quote of this film ;D.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - I think the interaction between Ana and Christian was too short to let the sparks fly, but no worries, they'll spent a lot of time together in the near future ;). And I think the guest reviewer means to mark my story with "AU", "OCC", "HEA" and so on. But without even a 'please', I don't want to. **

**sweetsub75 - Sorry, the whole story is in her POV. Maybe, if the publishing house will have financial problems in the future, GEH will buy it. They will see each other in the next chapter ;). And HAHAHAHAHA! I like the thought of the kids going all arson with the SUV.**

**Grey Steele fan - I don't think there are major problems with the kids. There will be one incident in chapter 9, but nothing serious. ;)**

**westosobear - Yes and Yes. Oh how I love that movie.**

**Christian618 - I think it's bad to lose the job and the house, but I also think it's more important to have family and friends nearby, especially with two kids. We will see in chapter 13 the outcome of his compensation.**

**hanouna, ****janeellove - The next interaction takes place in the next chapter ;)**

**emi17 - In chapter 7 we will read about Clayton's. Ana is sweet indeed and we'll see how long it will take to fall for Christian, but as you see in this chapter, she won't ignore him.**


	4. Wednesday - The Hospital

I wake up to a rattling sound from the kitchen. Kate's trying to make breakfast, how sweet, but unfortunately impossible. Kate's cooking skills are a disaster. I untangle myself from my children who cling to me still sound asleep and stand up, making my way to the kitchen to take over.

"Good morning, Ana Montana!" she stifles a yawn.

"Good morning, Kate! How was your date?" I ask, curiously. After all, her answer will dictate my future life.

"Great. He's quite a good lover", she smirks.

"Good for you, Kate", I say and flip the pancakes. That was not the information I needed, that was too much information.

"More enthusiasm, please. He is going to help us. Actually, he's picking you up in two hours to take you to the hospital. Who knows, maybe we'll have a male guest for lunch", she winks at me.

I stop dead in my tracks. Oh my god. I don't know if I'm ready for this.

"Ana", she says, "it will all work out, you'll see." She lays a hand around my shoulder.

"Let's hope so!" I say and ask her to set the table.

After I have woken up the boys we have breakfast and talk about our plans for today. Kate will take care of Tommy and Andy and I'll go to the hospital with Phil. If Mr. Grey is ready to leave, we will come home and let things take their course. If not, we'll have another day of preparation. I look at the clock and realize that I have only one hour left to get ready. So I hurry up to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I change into jeans, a white tank top, a melon colored cardigan and flats and put my hair up into a bun.

At ten o'clock sharp there's a knock at the door. Kate answers it and gives Phil a big, fat kiss. He kisses me on the cheeks and I offer him a coffee. He refuses it, because he made an appointment for us at the hospital and we should get going. We take two cars to get there and meet at the entrance.

I'm not a good liar, nor a good actress, but now I must not fuck this up. "I can do it, I can do it, I have to do it …" I say to myself. This fucker will pay, and he will shell out for me. So when Phil arrives, we make our way to the hospital entrance, with my back straight and my chin held high. Phil instructs me to wait in the waiting room, which is kind of obvious. So I sit there in the waiting room, ready for the confrontation with this Neanderthal, reading 'Guess how much I love you', Andy's favorite book. Although it's written for two to three year olds, I have major problems concentrating. I'm quite nervous and still hope that this was not a bad idea. After half an hour the door opens, Phil appears and says to me: "Come on, Annie, let's get ready to rumble!" He escorts me through the hallway and shows me to the right door. I open it a little and have a look. In the room, there are two doctors and another patient and of course, Mr. Grey. Unsurprisingly, he has a temper tantrum.

"… Well, what _do_ you know? Extend your brain a teensy little bit, if possible", he screams.

"You seem to be suffering from a temporary amnesia", one of the doctors explains.

"How _temporary_ is it?" he asks emphatically.

"We don't know. Other than that, you seem to be in excellent physical shape", the other doctor states.

"Listen to me, medical people. As of now, I have a life history of a _dirty_ garbage scow and meals you can barely call them such, because every pig in the United States gets better food. Now I refuse, _refuuuse …_" he throws something through the room "… to be incarcerated in this semiprivate room!" Pointing to the other patient, he continues: "He snores!" Turning to the doctors he says: "While there are no efforts being made by anyone to try and locate …"

Phil interrupts my eavesdropping and whispers: "Maybe we wait a bit and come back later, when he's quieted down."

I nod and take a last look at Mr. Grey.

"… I _demand_ you do something! Do you hear me? I don't know who I am, but I'm sure I have a lawyer!" he hollers.

I turn around and go to the cafeteria and have a strong coffee. Normally, I drink tea, but I have a feeling, I need the energy today, so coffee it is. Seeing Mr. Grey in such a mood makes me scared. What if he's like this at home, with my kiddos? How can I get rid of him? I think, that is a problem Kate will have, because it was her idea. After the coffee, I make my way to Christian's room. I enter the room and look around. It's a very simple room with two beds, two little nightstands, two chairs and a little TV. One bed is now empty and in the other, there he is, sleeping. I take a chair and sit beside him looking at him. He is even prettier than I remember. Ok, back then I didn't look at him very close. He is muscular, so that means he should be able to work hard for me. I chuckle. Now I have a slave and a babysitter. Oh my god, I could take long baths and maybe go out and do some things for myself. I love my children, but in the last few months, I only lived for them and not for me. Maybe this all is a sign to take better care of myself. I run my fingers through his tousled hair. Hmmm, they're so soft. I look at him closer and see something on this chest. He's wearing a hospital gown and the two top buttons are undone, so I open another button and see round scars. It looks like cigarette burns, but they're not fresh, they seem to be much older as if they are from his childhood. I gulp. Oh my god, what happened to him? I button him up and lean back in my chair. I feel sick to my stomach and my mind reels. Am I doing the right thing? Maybe he was abused as a child and now I'm the one taking advantage of him. I sigh. Oh shit, too late to flee, he stirs and opens his eyes. He looks at me. I freeze. Will he recognize me? When he does, then we would have done all of this for no reason.

"Hey sleepyhead!" I say to break the ice.

"Hi!" he croaks and clears his throat.

"How are you?" I ask and take his hand in my own. I feel a familiar shiver running through my hand.

"Who are you?" he asks me with a demanding voice. So he doesn't remember, good.

"I'm Ana, short for Anastasia, I'm your wife", I say as conclusive as possible.

"I don't have a wife. I don't know you!" he says in a voice, which is a pitch higher than usual. Shit, he's not buying it.

"I heard you lost your memory. It's ok." I smile at him, trying to ease this situation.

"Nothing is ok. I'm lying here for the second day. Where were you?" he says annoyed and sits up in his bed.

Oh my. What have I done? This pinhead will make my life more miserable than he already had. "I was looking for you, you egoist! I was at home, nearly dying because my husband went missing. You scared the shit out of me, you fucking dickhead! Where were _you_?" Huh! Take that!

He sighs. "I don't know. I don't know anything. What's my name?" he asks, beginning a round of 21 questions.

"Christian", I say exhausted.

"Hmmm. Christian." He's trying to recollect something, you can see the wheels turning in his head. I hold my breath. I'm afraid, when he remembers something before he finished the work in my back yard, then all would be to no purpose.

"Yes, Christian Steele." Ugh! That sounds weird.

"How old am I?" he asks and I try to remember. What did this guy on TV say?

"Thirty." Could be right.

"Where do I live?" He is persistent.

"We moved not long ago and are now living here in Montesano." 'Thanks for that, Mr. Grey' I think to myself.

"What do I do for a living?"

"You work for your father's company. He is a carpenter."

"What was I doing yesterday?"

Ok, stick to the truth as much as possible. "Honestly, I don't know exactly. We had a fight and you left. Obviously you were at sea." Wow, this is an excellent explanation. This would explain why he has to sleep on the couch, we won't have sex and I'm distant to him, which I think I will be. At least not as close as a married woman should be.

"Why were we fighting?" he asks narrowing his brows. Maybe his persistence is the reason he's so good at his job, but it fucking annoys me.

"Look, let's talk about it, when you have your memory back. As long as you don't remember anything, it's irrelevant anyway." I'm pretty pleased, how this conversation is going.

He sighs. "It's so frustrating not to remember one single thing."

"I know. So how about you rest and as soon as the doctors give their permission, we can go home and slowly work on your memory. When you're stressing yourself out, it won't help you at all." I squeeze his hand.

He nods. I give him a bag with clothes and say: "Here are some clothes for you." He thanks me and puts it on his night table.

"Are you staying for lunch? Maybe you can smuggle something eatable into my room. I can't eat this muck anymore!" he moans.

I giggle. "Sure. Wait here. I'll go to the deli right outside the hospital. How does a chicken sandwich sound to you?"

"I would die for it right now. Bring it to me and I name my first born after you!" he says distressed.

I smile at him and stand up to get us sandwiches. On the way out I think about Christian. It went better than I thought. I'm anxious about what he will say to my kids. I chuckle. Poor Christian, my boys are a handful, even for experienced people. Getting back to his room, I stop at the vending machine to get us some soda cans. As I enter his room, Christians face lights up. I sit in the chair and spread the food in front of us. He takes one bite and moans.

"Mmmmhhh, I think, I'm in heaven!" he says and takes another bite. "This is so much better than the food here!"

"Then wait until you get home. I think I can top these sandwiches", I say proudly and smile. He stares at me.

"What?" I ask. It's a bit creepy staring bluntly in front of your counterpart.

"You are really beautiful", he murmurs.

I blush and look at my sandwich. Oh I'm not used to compliments anymore, but it feels good. I smile. 'Yeah, that's what you are for.' I think to myself. 'To make me feel good.'

"Thanks", I say and open my can. *splash* The can squirts all over me and Christian chuckles. Great! That's typical. I take a napkin and clean myself up. "Do you know, when you are able to come home?" I try to change the subject.

"Tomorrow morning, as long as nothing comes up. Will you pick me up?" he questions me hopefully.

"Sure", I say and smile mischievously. 'Rest as long as you can, as soon as you are home, you'll meet the princess of darkness, who reads you the riot act.' I think to myself. After lunch I stand up and give him a peck on his cheek and say goodbye. I leave the hospital and let out a huge breath. Day one managed. So I'm positive for the days that will follow.

When I come home, Kate and Tommy are trying to play the old piano in the living room. Apparently, Kate can play at least a few nursery rhymes.

"Where is Andy?" I ask while heading for the couch and plopping on it.

Kate looks up and smiles. "He's taking a nap. Heeeeeey, Ana Santana, you're back! How did it go? Tell me everything!"

"I'll pick him up tomorrow morning", I sigh. I'm exhausted and don't know how some people can lie 24/7.

"Great! I told you it would all work out." She stands up and announces cheerfully: "Time for your bath, Tommy!"

The two go to the bathroom and I follow them. Kate sets up the bathtub and while Tommy sits in the tub playing with his toys, Kate and I are speaking in low voices.

"What was he like?" she asks. Yay, and here it comes, the famous Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition.

"He was rather intimidating, you know", I say fearfully.

"Never fear! His bark is worse than his bite", she interprets assured.

"Probably. Look, could you excuse me for an hour? I need a nap, too. After that I'll cook dinner, ok?" I beg.

"Sure thing, Annie", she says and gives me a quick hug.

I go to my bed and try to take a nap. Grey eyes are haunting me in my dreams.

* * *

**Nobody mentioned the other movie quote from chapter 2, so t****he rug, which tied the room together is a quote from the movie "The Big Lebowski" No other movie quote in this chapter, but in the next, there are three! I'm curious, if you'll find them!**

**Here's a little love note from my baby girl for you all: "+©ddd5t4 h-. y≈å≤VBNMBqa4SA" She just loves my keyboard ;D**

* * *

**hettyblue, thompson1996 - Thanks for your review!**

**janeellove - I love that movie too and yes, the story is finished, but not edited by now ;)**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - I think I don't have to answer the question, if Ana manages it to get Christian to like her ;D It's just a teeny tiny, very regional, apparently bad TV channel. As for the family or staff: Ana's asking herself the same, but as this story is in her POV, she maybe or maybe not will find it out, but sure not yet. Let's see what will happen ;)**

**sweetsub75 - Thanks for you encouraging review. I wrote the story in advance, so I'll just stick with it ;) If you keep asking for his POV I'll make you the same offer as to ashley - that in the end you may choose one chapter and I try to write it in CPOV ;D. I'm updating every Sunday (GMT+1), because there are two beta readers, who edit my story and there are 2 kids under 3, which need my attention too, so once a week is a pace, we're all ****able to deliver ;)**

**Christian618, Guest - Yeah, I know it's insane, so let's see how it will work out.**

**Grey Steele fan - As for now, I don't plan to expand my one shot. English is not my mother tongue, so I wanted to practice to write a sex scene, because those are not exactly the words you learn at school ;D. But never say never - maybe some day I will have a flash of inspiration and will write a whole story. **

**Pielietje - I'm sorry you don't like her. I hope, the following chapters can change your mind, but we'll have to see.  
**

**annabaker71 - She moved to Montesano (where she grew up in the books and didn't knew CG either ;D)**


	5. Thursday - Home, Sweet Home

When I wake up, I'm refreshed and ready to cook dinner. I look at the clock and my eyes widen. It's 6 o'clock in the morning. That wasn't a nap, that was a freaking rigor mortis. I'm slightly in a good mood today. I'm afraid I will need it to survive _The_ Christian Grey. I get up and take a hot shower before I get changed. Oh how I love a good relaxation. Today, I go for a more romantic look, after all I'll 'get married' today. So I dress in a short, white chiffon dress with short ruffle sleeves and white heels. My hair is tamed in a chignon.

I make my way to my lovely Wanda and drive to the hospital. There I have to sign a lot of paper work and get a few personal things, e.g. a watch and some of the photos, they have shown on TV. Then I go to Christian, who looks gorgeous in jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey sweater. As far as I'm concerned, I could lick his body up and down. Whhhooohhhooo, seems like somebody is off the hormonal balance. I wipe off the drool and go to Christian.

"Hi, handsome, how about I take you home with me?" I say seductively.

He grins. "Absolutely, I really, and I mean _really_, can't eat anything here anymore. I don't know about your cooking skills, but it can't be worse than here! Save me, I would do anything for you", he says desperately.

"Ok, then carry me to the car because I'm too tired to walk with these heels", I say dryly and fold my arms across my chest.

He laughs and sweeps me off my feet and carries me bridal style. Oh how I love it, when somebody doesn't ask and just does as I say. He carries me to the exit, while we're both giggling like teenagers. At the door, I jump down, take his hand and lead him outside the hospital. At the parking area we stop at Wanda. Christian stops in his tracks and looks at my car.

"Are you serious?" He starts another verbal exchange.

"Yah! Why?"

"Is this even a car?"

"Yah! Why?"

"I don't believe, that I have permitted this vehicle. Lord, I think this car has served in World War II!"

"Yah! Why?" I chuckle. "Christian, we don't have another car, so this has to do. If you have a streak of luck in Vegas, well, then we could buy a new one. But till then, it has to be enough", I explain. It's obvious that he is used to a different lifestyle.

"We are poor?" he asks shocked.

"We can pay our bills at the moment. But when you find a job, we could save up for a new car." I think, I don't have to be ashamed of my life and the amount of money in my bank account, therefore I pass him the ball.

"I'm unemployed?" His eyes widen.

"Yeah, kind of. Since we moved, you haven't found a new job. So you're working for your father part-time at the moment, but I'm sure, you will find a real job soon." I try to sound motivating, as is expected of a loving and caring wife.

"What a nightmare! I'm not so sure I want my memory back", Christian sighs. We get into the car and make our way home. I get very nervous and my body tingles. I don't know if my kids are able to play along. If they spill the beans about who he is and who we are, I am totally screwed. But more important I really hope, he doesn't screw up with my kids or else, I will have to murder him.

As we get to my house, I park the car. I open my door, leave the car and make my way to the front door. I turn to see if Christian follows me but no such luck. He stares with an open mouth and a scared look at my home and I admit, I'm a bit embarrassed.

"Welcome to our little mansion!" I try to say joyfully, spreading out my arms.

"Fuck me sideways, that's a fucking rat hole!" he spits.

"Hey, watch your language! It's an improvement to our previous home. Be glad!" I say to calm him down.

"We moved here - voluntarily?" he questions incredulous and a bit hopeless.

"Come in. You'll love it. It needs a little renovation here and there but then it'll be a freaking palace!" I try to cheer him up. I'm sure, it's not easy for him. He doesn't know it, but he probably never slept in such a simple home.

As we enter the house, Tommy comes running down the stairs. I smile at my big boy.

"And there he is!" I turn to see Christian. He looks even more devastated than before, if this is even possible.

"This is not my child!" he almost whines. His mouth hangs open.

"Sure he is! I was sure, you would recognize _him_", I say crestfallen.

"No, it is impossible. I would know if I have a child!" he says while his face pales.

"Two children. Don't forget little Andy there", I say and I point my finger at my little one, who comes downstairs to greet his new daddy. Andy goes to Christian and reaches out for him. Christian takes his hand and shakes it. But right after, his face grimaces and he looks at his palm. It's full of jelly, because Andy obviously just ate a jelly sandwich.

Christian asks him: "Is this strawberry jelly?"

Andy answers: "No, raspberry."

Christian sighs: "Great. Just great."

"Daddy, we're soooooo happy that you are back!" Tommy says, hugging his leg and overacting a little bit. I indicate to tone it down a bit.

"Tommy, where is Kate?" I ask him.

"She's in our room - we were drawing some pictures", he says making a happy face.

"Ok. So why don't we give daddy a tour of the house. First stop: bathroom!" I propose. It's a really small house, so it shouldn't take long. "Follow me", I say and indicate them to follow me.

We go upstairs and on that damn last step I slip and before I land on all four, Christian catches me and helps me stand. I smile apologetic and thank him before I resume with showing Christian around. There is the bathroom, which he and Andy use straight away to wash their hands, my bedroom and the kids' room. Kate squeals as she sees Christian and hugs him.

"Christian! How are you? You scared us! Welcome back! Oh, I heard you lost your memory. I'm Kate Kavanagh. Ana and I were at the same college together and have been best friends since. I live in Seattle and every now and then I spend a weekend here and do a little couch surfing", she says as if she's known him for years. She's a pretty good actress!

"Miss Kavanagh, it's a pleasure to meet you", Christian answers politely.

"Christian, how about Kate and the boys show you the ground floor and I start to cook lunch?" I say. Kate and Christian agree and I am off to the kitchen. I begin to prepare some mac and cheese and set the table. Christian comes into the kitchen and tells me, that Kate took the kids up to their room.

"Ok, lunch will be ready in 30 minutes. How are you Christian?" I ask him because I'm curious if he is already suffering from all the things he did to me. I need him fit, so he can work his ass off.

"Overwhelmed. I recognize nothing and nobody at all and since the accident I feel like I have lost all control", he mutters exhausted.

"Give it a little time. The doctors said it will all come back. I wanted to talk to you about the night. I thought we shouldn't sleep together as long as you don't remember anything to not overwhelm you even more. Besides, the fight that we had was a pretty ugly one, so I don't feel comfortable spending the night with you without solving our problems. So you can sleep on the couch." Ha! Take that you prick, you made your bed, now sleep in it.

Christian sighs. "Yes, maybe you're right."

I give him a reassuring smile and look after my mac and cheese.

After lunch I instruct Christian to do the dishes while Kate and I go upstairs with the kids.

"Ana, he's gorgeous. What a man candy. Are you sure, you don't want to make him your sex slave? I bet he can make you feel veeeeeery good!" she says excited, nudging my side.

"KATE! No, absolutely not! I can't fuck a stranger, for heavens sake!" I say shocked. "And this ass has made my life a whole lot more difficult, so he will be my slave for some time. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ok, ok, I'm just saying. Have fun!" she says with her hands in the air defensively.

"Oh I will have fun. How about a bit of girly time right now?" I ask with an evil grin on my face.

"Oh that would be lovely!" she shrieks.

I turn around and go into the kitchen. I can't believe, how clumsy _The_ Christian Grey can be. He has washed only two plates until now and you can see, he hasn't done this very often. But it's fine with me, he can take his time.

"Hey Christian! Kate and I are going out for a coffee. So please look after the boys. Bye!" I state matter-of-factly but can't avoid the happiness in my voice.

"WHAT?! WAIT!" he screams and lets go of the glass he's currently washing. He runs after me and whispers: "You can't leave me alone with these children!"

"Why not? You are their father, it's only fair that you take care of your breed as well." I hiss at him.

"When will you get home?" he asks in desperation. Oh Annie, don't back down!

"I don't know and I don't care. I took care of them for the past three days on my own, so now it's your turn. And you know, we girls can rattle on and on, so it might take some time till I'll be back", I say and give him a peck on his cheek. He looks at me distressed and I almost give in but no. No mercy! I turn around and go upstairs to my kids.

"Hey guys, I'm going out with auntie Kate, so be nice to Christian and behave." I command and look at Kate. She smiles at me and draws me to my bedroom.

"I think, I want to doll you up a little bit. It's not that often, you leave your home voluntarily", Kate states. I giggle. I love it, when Kate dolls me up. She's like the big sister I never had. She curls my hair and does my make up. After an hour, I look like a human. A beautiful human and I love it. She dresses me in a mini pencil dress with a dark floral print. My hair falls over my shoulder in lose waves. So we go downstairs, where Christian has finally finished washing the dishes and obviously, Tommy and Andy have a great time chasing Christian around. They brought their toys downstairs and spread them all over the living room. They are so eager to show Christian their toys and he tries to keep up with them. I say goodbye and leave with Kate.

Oh how I love this afternoon. We go shopping, have a cup of coffee and we even take a walk around the park. We catch up on several topics and it's so good to really talk with someone after so long. In the evening, we head back to the house and I'm curious how Christian managed everything. I open the door and hear the TV. I go to the living room and there are Tommy and Andy sitting on the couch with glasses of milk and sandwiches on the table. Wow, I'm impressed. I turn to Kate and mouth ‚Wow!' and she elbows me in my ribs with an ‚I told you so'-expression on her face. I giggle. I ask the boys where Christian is and they tell me, that he's upstairs. So I go there, while Kate sits on the couch. I look in the kids' room. The toys are a mess, but it's ok. I'll tidy up later or tomorrow, together with the boys. I go to my bedroom and there he sits on my bed, he looks a bit tired.

I sit down beside him and take his hand into mine.

"So? How was it, daddy?" I ask him curiously.

"It was exhausting. I feel like I ran a marathon. I don't belong here, I feel it, don't you think I can feel it. I can't do any of these vile things and I wouldn't _want_ to. Oh, my life is like death. My children are the spawn of hell and you're the she-devil. Oh god", he moans and lies down on the bed. 'Yeah. Welcome to my life, Mr. Grey!' I think. Oh he's just such a freshman at life. I lay down beside him.

"But baby, we _like_ you!" I say while turning to face him. We lay there for a while, he's looking at the ceiling and I'm staring at him. I could stare at him all the time. First of all he indeed is an eye candy, but secondly, I have to respect his ambitions to fight through this life, Kate and I created for him.

There's a knock on the door, which brings me back to the here and now.

"Knock, knock!" Kate yells.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Boo", she answers.

"Boo who?" I ask.

She opens the door and says: "Why are you crying?" and giggles. I sit up and shake my head. Kate is like a child sometimes.

"Hey Annie, I think, I'm heading home", she says and I stand up. She goes over to the kids' room to say goodbye. She has already changed the boys into their pajamas and has tucked them in. Oh how I love her. She helps me out without me saying anything at all. After we make our way to the front door, I hug her.

"Annie, don't be afraid. It's a foolproof plan and it went well so far. So …" she lays her hands on my shoulders and winks at me "… don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'm on my way home so call me if you need anything. Bye" she kisses me on my cheeks.

"Bye Kate!" I say and wait at my front door until she's driving away.

I go to the kitchen. The dishes are clean. He put them on the kitchen counter, probably because he did not know where to put them away. So I do it and make a mental note to show Christian where everything is in the kitchen. After all I hate doing the dishes, so this will be his chore in the future. I go upstairs and feel a bit nervous. This will be the first night in months with an adult man under my roof.

I go to my bedroom. No Christian. Bathroom. No Christian. Where is this little shit? I open the boys' door and there he is, leaning against a wall and looking at the sleeping children. I go to him and take his hand and pull him out of the room. I have a weird feeling, when a stranger is looking at my boys. So I drag him into my bedroom and open the closet. Ethan and Hannah helped me to put Christian's new clothes in there. By the way, Kate managed to put new clothes for me in there, too. I take a t-shirt and pajama bottoms and hand them to Christian.

"You can take a shower and change into them while I make your bed downstairs", I brief him.

"Thanks, Ana", he murmurs.

I take a pillow and a blanket downstairs, make his bed and go back to my room. I want to enter it but suddenly, the bathroom door opens and Christian steps out with just a towel around his hips. Oh my god! What a sight! My body immediately reacts to this perfection and I have to restrain myself from jumping his bones. Shit. Looks like tonight I have a date with my B.O.B., my only boyfriend since Brad. I quickly shake my head to get rid of this picture, as Christian asks me, where his toothbrush is. I show him where we keep the toothbrushes and enter my bedroom. Waiting for Christian to finish, I fidget with my hands, feeling tense. It's a bit unfamiliar to wait for the bathroom and I don't know what to do. So I pick up the book I'm currently reading – Tess of the d'Urbervilles - and start to read. After a few minutes Christian leaves the bathroom. On his way downstairs he gives me a peck on my lips and wishes me a good night. I stare after him and tilt my head. What a fucking gorgeous ass. I want to grab it. I quickly make my way into the bathroom and close the door.

Taking a deep breath I undress myself and hop into the shower. The hot water relaxes my muscles. I sigh. The first day is over and nothing unbearable has happened. Good. I'll think of a to do list for Christian. I think he should focus on the yard. After that he could help Ray with the renovation. Besides he will be babysitting and doing some chores. Mmmhh, Christian. I close my eyes and touch myself. Whooohooo, I really need some time with Clit Eastwood and Lawrence of A Labia.

Wow, what a way to end this day. After some 'happy time' I'm feeling so weak in my knees, I have to sit down on the floor for a few moments. I try to calm my breathing with my eyes still closed. I have to admit, that it has been a while since my last orgasm, but I have a feeling, there are plenty in sight in the near future. I dry myself off and go to my closet. I pick up my ‚I need coffee'-nightdress, put it on and lay down in my bed. Satisfied and relaxed I drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Now, that I'm reading this chapter again, I only find two other movie quotes aside from "Overboard" ;).**

* * *

**caroline . dunstan . 5 - Thanks for your review!**

**eminshall07 - Go ahead and watch the movie! I love it too!**

**Westie80 - There are 10 more chapters ;)**

**Guest - Therefore, Kate and Ana involved Phil, the police officer. He helped to fake the proofs.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Go ahead and watch the movie 'The Big Lebowsky' to show your hubby some love ;D.**

**sweetsub75 - Yup, that was the meeting. I hope, you liked it ;)**

**almythea - I'm afraid once a week is as fast as I can update, but thanks for your review!**

**hettyblue - I'm afraid there won't be many chores or a lot of work described, as the story is in Anas POV.**

**Christian618 - I think when he thinks he's married to Ana, he will fall faster for her.**

**Grey Steele fan - He'll start in the next chapter and will show Ana the result in chapte****r 13.**

**Pielietje - I think, Ana doesn't think about this yet. But when she gets to know him better, hopefully she will see how wrong she is.**


	6. Friday - Home Improvement

As I open my eyes after a relaxing sleep I smile. It's been a while since I started my day with a smile on my face but it feels so good. I have to savor this moment and enjoy the feeling. Stretching under the covers I sink into my pillow once more. But the fact that I have to stand up doesn't help.

I finally get up and go to the bathroom. Today, I go for a mix of a braid and a messy bun and use just a little bit of lip gloss. Back in my bedroom I choose a grey shirt, jeans, a green hoodie and grey flats due to myself feeling cozy. I go downstairs to start preparing breakfast and almost have a heart attack as I stroll through the living room. How could I forget about Christian? I take a deep breath to steady myself and take a look at him. Look at them, because Andy is lying on his chest and snoring. Christian has a firm hold on him and sleeps with one arm over his eyes. I take a picture with my cell phone, then turn to the kitchen and make breakfast. I assume, Christian is a coffee kind of guy so I make some coffee for him, cocoa for the boys and a tea for myself. After a few minutes, Christian joins me and yawns.

"Good morning, Christian. How does coffee sound to you?" I ask him a little stressed.

"I would die for one", he confesses.

I chuckle, because I was right. Sometimes, he seems so easy to read. "How did you sleep?"

"The couch is a bit too short for me. I feel like every muscle of my body hurts. I slept like three hours at all and I really think I'm ready to sleep in our bed again", he says cautiously and looks desperate.

I sigh. I don't know if I'm ready for this. "We will see. What do you want to eat?" I ask ignoring his plea.

"An omelet, please", he requests.

"Right on it. Could you wake Tommy and Andy and set the table?" I direct.

"Yeah", he says and leaves the room. I take the jelly and peanut butter and prepare sandwiches. Soon the boys come running to me and give me kisses. I tell them to help Christian set the table and whisper in their ears not to forget to set it for four. They eagerly begin to drag Christian along. After placing the breakfast on the table I sit down. Suddenly I have the urge to tease Christian a bit and say: "Christian, do you mind saying the prayer for us?" He looks despairingly and I have to bite my lip to hide my laughter. "Pleeeease?" I smile sweetly to him. "Ok, I'll try", he says and folds his hands. I look down to still hide my laughter and enjoy the show.

"Bless us, oh Lord, for these Thy gifts which we are about to receive ... And yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of no food, I will fear no hunger. We want you to give us this day ... our daily bread ... And to the republic for which it stands ... and by the power invested in me, I pronounce us ready to eat. Amen."

"Amen!" the children scream and bite into their sandwiches. I smile. I don't know why but today I feel so carefree and happy. Christian looks at me and a small smile spreads across his face. He eats his omelet and after he's finished, he asks me:

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I took today off from work, so your dad will pick up the boys to spend the day with them and we could, you know, get a little hot and sweaty", I say in an alluring voice.

His mouth drops open. I chuckle. "Easy tiger, I mean the yard work. I'll show you around and you can start. Meanwhile Kate will come around and we will have a spa day, you know, take care of my body and treat it like it deserves … maybe while reading a good book." I smile, thinking of my spa day that I absolutely deserve.

"That's fair!" he says without even trying to hide his sarcasm. "But at least you could make me one of your to die for meals for lunch."

"Deal!" I say and we shake hands.

After breakfast, the boys clear off the table, Christian does the dishes and I wipe the table. Afterwards I sit on the couch and drink a cup of tea. Yeah, this is how I pictured it: The men are working and I do nothing. _This_ should be my life! After a while somebody knocks at the door. I stand up and answer it. It's Ray to pick up the children. They jump into his arms and hug and kiss him. Christian slowly comes out of the kitchen and looks curious. So I introduce them. Ray knows all about our dirty little secret and plays along. He nods his head and says: "Son!" An awkward silence unfolds, but then the boys push Ray out of the house. They get into Ray's car and drive away. I wave goodbye and close the door. Two men away, one to go. I turn around only to stand in front of Christian, who examines me. I lay my hands on his arms and squeeze them a little. "Hhhhmmmm, let's see if you have strong enough muscles for the work I have in mind for you!" I say and smirk. He tenses his muscles and my mouth goes dry. I swallow and he chuckles. "Less chuckling, more working, Mister!" I try to sound stern.

Taking his hand I drag him after me to the back door and open it. He gasps. "Yeah, I know. No wonder it was so cheap. But put a little effort in it and it will be a Garden of Eden." I try to motivate him.

"Yeah. You said something similar about the house", he says skeptically.

„You always had a lack of imagination, but never mind! That's one of the many reason you married me", I say proudly.

"This and what else?" he says even more skeptical.

Ass! "My ability to cook for example", I say quickly and without thinking.

"Yeah? I proposed to you after you made pizza for me?" he taunts.

"Actually it was a chocolate cake. Triple chocolate. Hint of hazelnut. With whipped cream. Now you're speechless, eh?" I giggle.

"Yes, indeed. Was I hooked on drugs or something?" he asks uncomprehending.

"Well, you were and you still are hooked on me, cutie." I caress his cheek.

"Then you should guarantee new supplies to jolly me along, sweetheart. For example, you could let me sleep in your bed", he says in a serious voice.

"Ye..NO!" I smirk. "First, you work hard and then we negotiate. And don't say sweetheart, don't call me that."

"Darling?" he asks.

"No. Not that either. Ever." I shake my head no.

"Well, we are married, so can I call you anything besides Ana?" he reasons.

"Sugar. Or honey, pumpkin, anything food. You can call me food", I state.

He sighs, takes my face in his hands, gives me a sweet gentle kiss on my lips and says: "I really love you, pork chop!"

What. The. Fuck. Was. That? Did he just say he loves me like he really means it? Butterflies start to fly in my stomach, only to die right after, because of the realization that he of course thinks, he loves me, since he believes, that we are married. I smile at him, because it's not his fault. I turn to the garden and explain to him what I have visualized:

"Look, there's a tool shed. I suggest you start looking to see which tools we have and what you might need. Then you could look after the plants, you know, cut them back and stuff, then sort the bulky waste according to reuse und no use. In the end I want a little playground for the boys, a little herb garden, a little vegetable garden, the tool shed can stay."

"That's all you want?" he asks expectant.

"Yes", I say and smile. When he can manage all that he is really good.

"I mean, we could add an elephant enclosure, a racetrack or a rocket launching pad", he proposes.

"Oh that would be lovely." I clap my hands together.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Now a rolling stone gathers no moss. Do something and I'm going to do nothing but look good, with a good book and a pot of tea. Mmmmmhhh." I say and turn around. I go into the house and sing to myself: "Zippedy Doo-Dah. Zippedy Yay. My, oh my, I got a wonderful slave …" I make myself a pot of tea and wait for Kate.

Thirty minutes later Kate knocks on the door. I open it for her with a broad grin on my face.

"Ana Bandana, ready for a make over?" she asks full of vim.

"Why thanks Kate! Do I look that awful?" I chuckle. I really haven't had the time lately to treat my body, so I'm glad for this morning.

"No, but I think it's time to do something for you, honey", she says, laying her arms on my shoulders. We go into the kitchen where I make coffee for Kate. Suddenly she screams: "Holy fuck, what's that? Is this even legal?" She is pointing in Christian's direction, who just bends over and we can see his fine piece of ass.

"Yeah, I have to concentrate myself not to drool all the time", I giggle.

"Annie, and there I thought you were a hard case. Good for you. Seems this is turning out to be the time of your life", she says, poking my side.

"Kate, please, don't be ridiculous. Yes, I hope he finishes up the yard, so I don't have to do it on my own, but apart from that, there's nothing", I say brushing it off.

"Right. Then let's start with the spa day!" she screeches joyfully.

Later in the day, I want to start cooking lunch, so I go to the kitchen while Kate lets a face mask work in. As I wash the vegetables, I incidentally look out of the window and freeze. Christian is chopping wood. Shirtless. Sweating. I'm drooling. What a nice piece of … ANA! Don't you dare to finish this thought. He's the enemy, don't you forget this. He has fired your ass although your work was good. Hmmmm, right, I force myself to turn around and go away from this view. Without thinking, I take a glass, fill it with lemonade and walk through the back door. Before I come to my senses, I'm standing in front of this Adonis. Oh Shit, near him I feel like a thirteen year old teenager asking her crush out for a date. I snap back to reality and stretch out my arm and hand him the glass. He takes it, staring at me he clears it in one reel and returns the empty glass to me, not breaking eye contact a single time. Suddenly he breaks the silence and says to me: "Smile! It is the second best thing you can do with your lips!" I feel a little bit flushed, take the glass and go back to the kitchen. Standing at the window again I observe this Greek god. Christian continues with his work and I still have the glass in my hand. I look at the glass and bring it to my mouth and lick it. Eeeewwwww! Ana, you're gross. But it's so hot at the same time. Naughty, naughty, Annie. I think I have to overthink the thing with the sex slave. I take my phone and take a picture, just in case.

In the afternoon, Ray drops off the boys. I decide, that we should all head to the supermarket, because I need to get some groceries for dinner. Tommy and Andy are in a bad mood, so I want to cut it short. Christian and I separate, each taking one child, to speed things up. After a few minutes Andy wants me to buy chocolates, but I forbid it. He has such a sweet tooth and hardly eats any proper meals. Suddenly, he has a temper tantrum and cries and screams, laying on the floor shaking his arms and legs. I feel helpless and embarrassed, because some people are already staring. I try to soothe him but it won't work. An older lady comes my way and barks at me: "You know, you and your brat should really get going away, nobody wants to hear that!"

I'm tearing up and look down to hide from all the stares and don't know what to do but keep hugging Andy to calm him down. The next thing I notice is a stern voice:

"And you were born as an adult? Wow, must have been quite a spectacle. Poor mother!" Christian says and crouches beside me. He has Tommy by his side and caresses my back.

"You know what? I'm praying for you're lost soul! Unbelievable", the lady answers.

Christian stands up to his full height and takes a step towards the lady. "If you're going to murmur my name to yourself, you should at least do it while masturbating. That way, at least one of us would get something out of it", he snaps and the woman gasps. Turning to me he continues: "Come on, let's go, this place reeks of incomprehension!"

I nod and take Andy's hand and we leave without buying anything. I'm shaken and take deep breaths to steady myself. These scenes get under my skin every time. Christian lays his hand around my waist to support me and says: "How about pizza take out and a family movie night?" Tommy and Andy clap their hands together, jumping up and down and yelling their agreement. I smile, unable to say anything, and am contented. No one has ever stuck up for me in public since Brads death. It's a good feeling.

At home, we order pizza and the children choose a movie. Monsters, Inc. it is. Christian pays for the pizza and I bring additional pillows and blankets. We make ourselves comfortable and eat. Tommy begins a conversation.

"So Dad, in four weeks, there's this father/son bowling event which is organized by our school and I asked myself if you want to join me?" he asks insecurely.

I gulp. I forgot about that. Tommy told me and I tried to talk him out of it. Seems I haven't succeeded.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Christian asks confused.

Tommy looks at him doubtful. "You never were on such an event with me."

He's really good actually.

"Alright. You can count on me, I'll be there 100%." Christian assures him.

"Great dad!" he says, smiles and bites into his slice of pizza.

I really hope Christian hasn't gained his memory until this event. I dismiss the possibility and resume eating as well.

After dinner I relax and lay on the couch, snuggling with my kids. Christian sits on the other end of the couch, so I lay my feet on his lap. He instantly yells: "Oh my god, Ana, do you want to kill me? Your feet are ice-cold!" "But you know that _you_ are the man? It's your evolutionary duty to be hot and warm my body!" I say. He smirks and begins to massage my feet. Oh I'm in heaven! My kids left and right and my hot slave at my feet. After a few minutes, I fall asleep.

I wake up as Christian takes Andy up to the kids' room, Tommy is apparently already there. I rub my eyes and yawn. Oh no, now I'm awake. Christian joins me on the couch.

"Now that I'm awake, I can't sleep anymore", I say in a still sleepy voice.

"Ok, so we could watch another movie", he suggests.

"Great. You make popcorn, I'll select the movie", I instruct.

While he goes to the kitchen, I go through the DVDs and choose ‚It'. I've never seen it although it is a classic. Brad and I rarely watched TV. We were both bookworms and would rather read in the evenings. Now, there are few evenings where the children are asleep and I'm awake - and not crying. Christian comes back with a bowl of popcorn and two beers and I switch off the lights and push play. As I sit down on the couch, I say: "Let's cuddle so I can steal your body heat!" and he obeys, lays his arm around me and pulls me into him. Yeah, that's the way uh huh uh huh I like it uh huh uh huh. Although it's a kind of old movie with poor special effects, I got scared several times. Christian always laughs at me, when I'm flinching and I slap him on his stomach. One time I hide my eyes because of a creepy scene and ask him to let me know when it's over. When I hear "Over!" I look on the screen and see the whole jump scare and scream bloody murder. He is laughing his ass off. I throw a pillow at him and shout:

"That's not funny, Mister! Tonight you are sleeping on the couch!"

"Come on, Ana, my little candy cane, will there be a time I will be allowed in our bed again?" he asks desperately.

"Not with this behavior! Oh I'm so mad at you right now!" I'm pouting and bite my lip. To be honest: When I say I'm mad, I really just want him to push me against a wall and kiss the hell out of me. It's interesting, that anger and arousal are feelings, I often have in quick succession, at least with him.

After the film is finished, we make our way to the bathroom and brush our teeth. We both stand in front of the mirror above the sink and I give him my evil eye. He chuckles. After he is finished, he smacks my ass, leans in and rubs it afterwards, while whispering in my ear: "I will definitely make my way into your bed. Soon. Good Night, Mrs. Steele!" Then he walks out and leaves me behind. What was that? I don't think I was ever hit by anybody. I stare at my reflection and don't understand my feelings. I fucking liked that little spanking. I go to my bedroom to change. In bed I'm tossing and turning and fall into a strange dream. It's about kinky spanking and grey eyes.

In the middle of the night I feel thirsty, so I go to the kitchen. As I stroll through the living room, I see Christian sitting at the table where he fell asleep, with his hands still on the open laptop. I sigh, drink my glass of water and go over to him. I take a look at the screen. What are you doing in the middle of the night? There are a few tabs with websites, where he's obviously looking for ideas for the back yard. I can't wait to see it in real life. Then there are tabs about what to do with toddlers and kiddos - he obviously didn't have children around him so far. Sweet. But then I freeze. On the last tab there is a blog post with the headline ‚Living in a loveless marriage: Will my marriage ever get better?'. Oh fuck. Am I this unbearable? I feel insecure. I thought, I'm a loveable person, even if I freeze him off a little bit. I close the laptop and hug him from behind, kiss his head and whisper in his ear: "Christian?" He stirs and suddenly, his head shoots up. "Christian, you fell asleep at the table. Come, lay down on the couch", I say. "Sure", he murmurs and yawns. He stretches and stands up, looks at me and blinks his eyes. Without thinking my hands wrap around his middle and I hug him tight. I don't want to be a wifezilla, so I show him a little affection. He also pushes me into him and holds me tight. And then something's happening: when I'm about to let go, he hugs me even tighter. Aaaawww, isn't that romantic? He does not want to let go of me. I enjoy it for a minute or two and then whisper: "Soon" and give him a peck on his lips. And another. And one to go. I turn around and go to my bed. Fuck. It's not that I'm horny all the time. It's just that he's always fucking sexy. Masturbation is king. Oh yeah, you know it, I know it, who are we bullshittin'? So it's time to play the clitar.

* * *

**Actually, this is my favorite chapter.**

**Ok, I get it, first you hated Christian, now you're hating Kate and Ana, but please try to enjoy the story anyway. Not everything in life is fair or right. As for his family: That seems your biggest concern, so let me point out that maybe, just maybe, they don't know he went missing, because of Elena?! ;) **

**The movie quotes from the last chapter were Olafs "Yah. Why?"'s from Frozen and the scene with Andy's jelly hand from the ORIGINAL 'Yours, mine and ours'-movie from 1968 - with Henry Fonda and Lucille Ball - a movie, you should definitely watch ;D. So there are like three and a half quotes in this chapter, but not only from movies. **

* * *

**emi17 - Thanks for y****our review!**

**Andristasia Grey-Darcy - I don't want to give away how the story ends, so we will have to see what will happen ;)**

**Christian618 - I think, that's the point: Knowing, that it's not right what they're d****oing but enjoying the story.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Maybe you don't find the quotes because they're just too short ;) I think that maybe it's not too bad to get a little 'real life experience'. To be forced to live with a family and not able to shut yourself out like he did for a long time with his family. **

**Pielietje - You don't have to wait much longer - in the next chapter he'll start to remember something ;)**


	7. Saturday - Hardware

Saturday morning means no sleeping in for me because of my second job. I can't help myself but feel like I could kill everybody today. I wake up after my alarm clock decides that I have slept enough. Slavedriver. I stand up and go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, strip down and take a short shower. After I step outside I feel the urge to be naked, so I waddle around in the bathroom. I apply a little more make up than usual. I have to draw a face on my head to look like a human today. My hair is going to be in a messy ponytail, simply because I'm unable to do a decent one. I hate this day already. After finally putting on my bathrobe I shuffle over to my closet. I go through my clothes and the best I can find to accentuate my mood is a black sweater and a pair of jeans along with black shoes.

Downstairs I wake Christian and tell him to deal with the kids. I have no energy for that. I make my way over to the couch and see Andy once again sleeps at Christian's side. What the hell! He usually sleeps in _my_ bed, beside I'm his mother, who carried him nine fucking months in her belly and was there for him three fucking years. I throw myself onto Christian – literally – paying attention not to wake Andy. He wakes up with a scared look on his face and gasps.

"Cheesecake, you _do_ want to kill me, right?" he yawns still tired.

"Christian, today I have a bad temper coming on", I whine and hide my face in the crook of his neck.

He sighs, hugs me tight and plays with my hair.

"How about a hot chocolate then?" he suggests.

"How about you go to work and I snuggle up in my blanket and sleep all day?" I ask him.

"How about I go to work, so I get the right of lying in the fluffy, cozy, soft bed in the bedroom and you sleep on that damn couch", he curses.

"How about you wake the boys and I make breakfast, because your blood sugar level is obviously so low, you're hallucinating", I grunt.

"How about we stop beginning our sentences with ‚How about'?" he says annoyed.

"That would be great!" I giggle, stand up and go into the kitchen to make breakfast. I yawn. Damn, today is going to be one hell of a day, I can feel it. Maybe I really need a hot chocolate. With marshmallows. And whipped cream. And chocolate sprinkles. And a brownie. Maybe that will help me to survive this day.

While eating breakfast, Christian and I discuss todays battleplan. Well, I decide and he has to do what I say would describe it better. So I list him his chores for the day.

"In the morning you will look after the boys", I say and the boys are cheering.

"Hey dad, may we go outside to the park to ride my new bike?" Tommy asks.

"Sure, buddy", he answers.

"Me too!" Andy screams.

"Yeah, you too", Christian says and ruffles his hair.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but may I have your attention please? At ten Ray picks up both of them, so you have time to do the yard work. You should hurry up, because tomorrow we are going to be in Portland to help José with a photo shoot and from Monday on, you are going to work for Ray at his company. It would be fantastic, if most of the tasks would be done by today", I fire off my plans for the day.

"That's ok. I don't need free time or even a break. I was at the hospital, but that was already two days ago, so I should be just fine", he says sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" I say smiling and fist bump the air ignoring the sarcasm. Oh how I love to annoy him.

I stand up and don't bother to do any of the chores. I will have no stress today, everything is going to be Christian's problem. At least that is something good about today. So I go to Clayton's to begin my work shift.

After a couple of hours I know I was right about this day. There are so many stupid people in this world, it's unbelievable. But I keep smiling and hide my disapproval, because it's my job to do so. I really hate this day. Around lunchtime, I check on some orders at the register behind the counter while eating a bagel. Then, for some reason, I glance up and stare into bold grey eyes.

"Christian!" I whisper.

"Mrs. Steele, pleasure to see you again", he says formally.

I grin. "Mr. Steele", I say and an uneasy feeling spreads through me. His and Brads name together are still unfamiliar to me. "What can I help you with?"

"I need to stock up on a few things. To start with, I'd like some cable ties", he orders.

"They're with the electrical goods, aisle eight", I tell him.

"After you", he murmurs.

I head down to the aisle and say: "We have various lengths."

He examines them and takes a package. "These will do. Then I'd like some masking tape."

"This way", I indicate the direction and show him to the decorating aisle. I take two different masking tapes and he choses the wider one.

"Anything else?" I ask him all professional.

"Some rope, I think", he says.

I show him the way and move towards the relevant aisle.

"What sort do you need? We have synthetic, natural filament rope, twine, cable cord, …" giving him a list of our goods in stock.

"Five yards of the natural filament rope, please", he orders.

I measure five yards and cut it, then coil it neatly before tying it in a slipknot.

„Were you a girl scout?" he asks amused.

"Yep, the whole nine yards. Short skirts, tight blouses, two braids tied with bows." I bite my lip. "Anything else you need?"

He rubs his chin. "I don't know. What else would you recommend?"

I think of something as my gaze lands on his snug jeans.

"Coveralls", I suggest.

He raises an eyebrow and looks amused.

"You don't want to ruin your clothes", I explain.

"I could always take them off", he says seductive.

"You're right. When I think it over, the coveralls are sold out", I say and smile tempting in his direction.

He chuckles, takes a step forward and whispers in my ear: "Just say when and I'll give you a show. In our bedroom. And I'll do it with so much passion, that afterwards, I will have no energy left to leave your bed."

I giggle. I love this running gag. "Anything else, Mr. Steele?"

"Just these items", he answers.

I turn and head for the register, ring up the items and think of what he's doing with them in my little paradise, called my back yard.

"A rope, masking tape and cable ties - an interesting selection. What do you do with it?" I ask curiously.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll tie you to the couch and sleep in your bed", he answers dryly.

I gape with an open mouth. "You wouldn't dare", I challenge him.

"I'm desperate, cinnamon stick, my back is killing me", he whines.

"Well, behave and maybe I'm giving you a massage", I say seductively, arching my back.

He looks at my breasts, gets this shit-eating grin on his face, lifts his eyes and says: "Everywhere I want?"

Oh, he's getting brave. I like that. Even though I'm blushing bright red like the color of The Communist Manifesto.

"One step at a time, don't strain yourself!" I say, putting his items in a bag. "Don't forget to pick up the boys on your way home. I'll be home at six thirty, provided that I survive this hell of a day."

"Shitty day, hmm?" he asks and I nod. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses this certain spot behind my ear. Goosebumps are all over my body in an instant. I lose myself in the moment and cling to him, inhaling his scent and I close my eyes. Oh how I missed that – a man in my life. After what seems like hours, I let go. "Better?" he asks sympathetically. "Absolutely!" I answer and smile at him. He gives me a peck on my lips, says goodbye and turns around, ready to go, but _I_ am not ready. I pull him back to me and take his face with my hands and say: "Hey, in case you don't remember it: _I_ am the one who dismisses everybody!" I kiss him, in front of the entrance, where everybody could see us, but a fat lot I care. He is hesitant though and during the kiss the scales fall from my eyes. Fuck! That was exactly, what he said to me the day he fired me. Oh no Annie! That was a brilliant performance. I let him go again and whisper an apology. I wipe the drool off my mouth and make a few steps back. He looks confused and sighs, while he runs his fingers through his hair. "I better go, I do not want to be late", he says and then he's gone. I spend several minutes staring at the closed door through which he's just left before I return to planet Earth.

As I stroll home, I enjoy the silence. It was an exhausting day and I'm looking forward to dinner with my family. When I open the front door I hear whispering. I go to the living room and chuckle. Christian lies on the floor besides the couch and is sound asleep and the boys are playing on him. Andy lets his toy car drive along Christian's leg and Tommy uses Christian's chest as a table and draws some pictures. I laugh at the sight and take a picture with my phone. Poor Christian! I go to the kitchen and start cooking dinner. The boys come over to me and tell me about their day. Christian had a little accident including the power saw and the scarecrow. I giggle. Then they played cops and robbers and then he fell asleep. I tell them to set the table and waltz across to Christian, kneel down and take a look at him. I stroke his hair, lean in and have a sniff. Have I mentioned, just how I love his hair? Nothing happens. Must have been one hell of an afternoon. I lean in and whisper in his ear: "Wake up!" and again, nothing happens. I giggle. I stroke his lips with my fingers. Still nothing. My finger moves along the jawline to his chin, down his throat past his chest. I'm panting. I lead my finger slowly over his stomach to the navel. My mouth goes dry as my finger goes further south. As I reach the belt all of a sudden his hand stops mine. My eyes widen and I feel caught. Damn!

"Mrs. Steele, what's on your mind?" he asks curiously.

"Do you ever start rubbing your eyes and it feels so good and you can't stop. Is that what you call 'eye masturbation'?" I ask dryly.

He laughs out loud.

I get up and say: "Get up! Dinner is almost ready!" He sighs and stands up.

At the table, Andy has one of his famous temper tantrums.

"Cookie!" he yells.

"No Andy, eat your noodles and then you will get a cookie!" I say strictly.

"Nooooo!" he screams once more.

"Andy!" I say a tad louder, but he stands up, screams bloody murder and runs around the living room. Because of his anger, he begins to undress himself. Suddenly Christian yells in his CEO voice his name and Andy stops and looks wide-eyed at Christian.

Christian stands up and kneels in front of him. "You do not run around the house. Please take your seat and eat at least three bites of your food!" he says calmly but firm. Andy indeed does as he is told and sits at his place. Big tears are rolling down his cheeks, but he eats a tiny bit.

"Good boy!" Christian praises.

I look at Christian and think, that I absolutely need his CEO demeanor.

After dinner, Christian takes the children upstairs and gets them ready for bed. I go to the bathroom and take a well-deserved shower. Afterwards I dry myself off and stand naked in front of the mirror looking at myself. I'm quite a pretty little thing, even after two pregnancies. As I examine myself, I feel like a woman for the first time in an eternity. I smile.

Wrapped in a bathrobe I go to my bedroom and open the door, just to see Christian rummaging through the drawers. I instantly get nervous and stumble into the room. Oh no, not again my clumsy self. Christian looks at me with this strange look.

"The door!" he says, pointing a finger at me. "And you!" he says.

"That is right. This is me, and I'm in front of the door", I say not knowing what he means.

He tilts his head. "Something's familiar!" he says and is all smiles. Shit. Fuck. Damn! He remembers. No, not yet.

"Yeah, that's clumsy me. Pleasure to meet you", I say, trying to be funny.

He chuckles and says: "You must be a professional when that's the first thing I remember!"

I giggle. "Yeah, that's me." I look at Christian. He has changed into pajama bottoms, without a t-shirt. Don't drool, don't drool is my mantra for this. He resumes rummaging through my closet and drawers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask him inquisitively.

"Looking for memorabilia", he murmurs.

"Memora-what?" I ask shocked. No! No, no, no, just no!

"Scrapbooks, Photographs. Something that will spark some wisps of a memory. Do we or do we not possess these things?" he asks me impatiently.

"Uh, well …" Shit. What do I say? José will give me the edited photos tomorrow. I have to hold him up.

"Do you mean to tell me there is no photographic evidence of our life together … anywhere in existence?" he asks incredulous.

"Well, I don't know where they'd be because, uh …" Come on, Annie, make up a story. "… you know, we lost a lot of stuff during our move. Either that or maybe they are in one of the moving boxes. There are still some to be done. Listen, how about you go to sleep and tomorrow, I'll look through the boxes. I'm sure, I'll find something", I assure him.

"And with ‚go to sleep' you mean the couch downstairs?" he asks despairing.

I sigh. I don't think I'm ready for this.

"Yup", I say. He nods and kisses me goodnight. Fuck, I could get used to this. I go to bed and sigh, take up my book and try to read a bit, but after a few minutes I fall asleep.

* * *

**I decided to post this story also in the German language, because I have to translate it for my mother-in-law anyways and with just four stories, there's an obvious lack of German stories here ;D. So for the few of you, who want to read it in German, you can switch to "Verschwunden &amp; Gefunden".**

**The quotes from the last chapter: One was guessed - the prayer Christian said was from the movie "Sister Act". Furthermore there was Ana's order to call her food - that was one of my favorite scenes of "Ally McBeal". The way uh huh uh huh she liked it uh huh uh huh that Christian laid an arm around her was from the song "That's the way (I like it)" by KC &amp; The Sunshine Band. And when she sang ****Zippedy Doo-Dah ..., it was a quote from "Overboard", which quoted Disney's "Song of the South". There are no quotes in this chapter besides "Overboard" and "Fifty Shades Of Grey".**

**If you want to suggest, which food Ana will be called in the remaining chapters, then review or pm me ;)**

**I would tell you all GLADLY, how the story will end, but I can't. So know that it's sometimes really hard to answer your reviews ;).**

* * *

**Andristasia Grey-Darcy - I think, it's the least I can do to answer all reviews ;). But I have to say, that other writers get maaaaany more reviews than me, so answering each and every one of them is an impossible task for them. I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - I think I just love your reviews, because they are so vivid. You have to know that we Austrians (not Australians ;D - Austria in Europe) are the complete opposite of vivid. When we are exited about something, we say: "It's ok!". Period. ;D You are no idiot! It was just a little quote! I swore to myself never to watch the remake of "Yours, mine and ours" because of how I love the original and until today, I succeeded. It's ok when you don't watch "It". Ana's opinion on the movie was actually mine ;D. I was surprised how scary it was although the special effects were not state of the art. Yap, Ana will like more and more about Christian ;D. Christian has the same background as in the books. And even to you I can't give away the end. SORRY ;)**

**Christian618 - Give Ana some time to get a guilty conscience. It's easy to fool a stranger, but when you get to know him, it's not so easy anymore ;). **

**hettyblue - We will see how Christian reacts ... in chapter 15 ;) Until then: Happy reading ;D**

**Grey Steele fan - I'm glad, you're enjoying the story, too. It's good to get a little reassurance here and there ;D**

**Ladybellatrix - YAY, you were right! **

**meigs37 - I really really like it, that every now and then a reviewer (like you) guesses right what will happen next! So in the next chapter, there will be an "incident" ;)**


	8. Sunday - First Kiss

Today is Sunday, so I really don't want to open my eyes. It's my only free day of the week and I have the right to sleep in. But unfortunately, today we visit José in Portland so I have to stand up. I drag myself out of my bed and walk over to the bathroom where I meet Christian.

"Good morning", he says and yawns.

"Mmmm", I mumble and walk like a zombie. He chuckles. I lean against his back and whine: "I want to sleep seven days in a row. I really have no more energy left."

He hands me my toothbrush, ready to go with toothpaste on it. I take it and brush my teeth while he does the same. Suddenly he stops and says: "No wonder you are tired after everything we did in my dream last night", and then he fucking grins. I stop and look at him through the mirror and then, I resume brushing my teeth and can't help but smile. And blush. Oh how I love such a little flirting. Absolutely love it.

Having no energy to doll myself up I just curl my hair a little bit and put it halfway up. I go to my closet and look for something casual and decide on a cute cream dress with a brown cardigan and black tights. To complete this outfit I add my brown boots.

After breakfast, Ray and I along with Christian and the kids drive all the way to Portland. Ray wants to go fishing with a friend and we will meet him in the afternoon. In the meantime we will visit José at a park near the Heathman hotel, where he, Kate, Ethan and his fiancé Hannah are waiting for us. Being on time with kids is an impossible task for me. Nevertheless, José makes photos of us all, because he wants to make an exhibition and needs models for his photos. José greets us and I notice, how Christian tenses. I feel like Christian clings to me the whole afternoon and keeps body contact all the time. Not obviously, but there are little gestures, where he seems to mark his territory. For example his hands resting on my waist or on the small of my back, a kiss on my forehead or on my temples, nothing too obvious. It's been a while since I felt like somebody claims me. It's a weird feeling for me.

José arranges us in different poses and different compositions. It's actually hard work to pose for him, especially when you don't do that for a living. Nevertheless, Tommy and Andy have a lot of fun. In between shoots, they play soccer and football, they play tag and tussle around a bit. Christian grabs them and is swinging them around and around, launches them high into the air and catches them. After some time, the boys try to wrestle Christian down but fail, so they scream for help and Ethan runs by to help. Together they bring Christian down and José can't keep up with making photos of the bunch of testosterone, but I'm sure, he gets enough good photos out of this fight.

Kate comes over to me and grins. "Seeing men play with little kids is probably one of the most attractive things ever. Seems he gets along well with Tommy and Andy."

"Yes. Slowly but surely they are warming up", I say, still observing my men.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asks bewildered.

"I don't know. Eventually Christian will either remember his life or somebody will find him or somebody will recognize him. So one day he will be gone", I say sadly.

"Yeah, but if you don't enjoy it now, you won't enjoy it ever. So roll with it and enjoy the ride as long as it lasts", she insists.

"Maybe you are right", I sigh.

José comes my way and gives me a bag with photo albums in it. I thank him and go to the car to put them in.

After I hid the albums in the trunk Christian appears by my side. He lays his arm around me, kisses my temple and says that José is finished. I call for my boys and we make our way to the hotel to do some more close up pictures indoors. Kate got José a suite for free. In between shoots, I go to the bed and rest for a few minutes, because I'm so freaking tired. José takes photos of me sleeping in bed. I don't know how I feel about that, but as I pout, he takes even more pictures. Christian glares at José most of the time, but José exploits even this emotion and makes photos of Christian, too. I giggle.

After the shoot, José has this shit-eating grin and says that he cannot wait to edit the photos. Christian suggests going to get a coffee. I agree because I'm still so tired and I really need a dose of caffeine. The children grumble, because they spotted a playground in the park, so Kate suggests that we bring them coffee to go and the rest take the children to the playground. So Christian and I leave the suite. We go to the elevator and wait for it to arrive. The doors open and a young couple, passionately embraced and kissing, jumps apart. Christian and I step inside and I suppress a laughing fit. At the ground floor the doors open and Christian takes my hand and leads me out of the elevator through the lobby and mutters: "What is it about elevators?"

As we reach the Portland Coffee House, he releases my hand to hold the door open for me. "Why don't you get a table and I order the drinks?" he says and I nod. "What do you like?" he asks. "A latte macchiato, thanks", I say and make my way to the last free table in this coffee shop. I hurry, because a really fat man with a sweaty head is greedy for this table, too. Sorry, sweetie, but I really want to sit, I'm damn tired and spent a fucking day helping out a friend of mine. After I'm seated, I observe Christian. He's a really gorgeous man. Tall, broad shoulders, slim and the unruly hair, I would give my first born puppy to lick his naked body. I look through the window at the street and see a man in a suit, buzz cut hair and sunglasses. I have an uneasy feeling about this guy, as if I know him and he means trouble. He goes down the street and disappears. Strange. Where have I seen him before? I can't remember.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Christian interrupts my pondering. He hands me my coffee and I eagerly take a sip of this legal drug.

"Mmmmhhhhh, this is just what I need!" I answer him. "This day was tiring!"

"Yeah, it was. Was he your boyfriend?" he asks out of the blue.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"The photographer. José", he clarifies.

I laugh. Eight months ago I was happily married and since then, I just try to survive. There is no time or energy for a boyfriend. But he doesn't know that. "No. He's just a friend from college. Why do you ask?"

"The way you two smiled at each other", he murmurs.

"He's like the brother I never had", I whisper.

He nods and eats his blueberry muffin.

"Do you have siblings?" he asks, continuing another round of verbal exchange.

"No. I wish I had though", I answer sadly.

"Tell me about your parents", he demands, eager to learn something new. Like Kate said, I stick to the truth.

"My mom currently lives with her fourth husband in Georgia and is a singing bowl manufacturer for the moment. My father died a day after my birth, so I don't know him. There were several step fathers, but no one has ever been interested in raising another one's child", I rattle on. I would have loved a step father like Ray, somebody who cares. Maybe my life would have gone in a different direction. Maybe I would have had a more innocent youth. But then I wouldn't have had Brad in my life and wouldn't have had Tommy and Andy. No, my life is good as it is. In the end, I would have ended up as an old maid, naïve and blue-eyed enough, to marry someone like CEO Mr. Grey, who would then boss me around the whole blessed day.

"I'm sorry", he says caring. "What about my parents?"

I take a sip of my coffee and smile. "Well you know Ray. Your mother died shortly after your birth." I'm deep in thought now. I never knew my mother-in-law. Reportedly, she was a real beauty – inside and out – and loveable too.

"I see." He's taking the last bite of the muffin and empties his cup of coffee.

"We'd better go. I'll get the coffee for the guys", he says and stands up.

I go to the door and wait for him. After he grabs the beverages, he takes my hand and pulls me with him. We stroll back to the park. At the corner in front of the park we stop at a crosswalk. As the green man appears, I want to go ahead but trip and stumble headlong into the road. Christian cries out: "Shit, Ana!" and catches me before I land on the ground and holds me tightly against his chest. "Are you okay?" he asks and looks at me worried. I'm not able to say something. He's bending me a bit backwards and I just stare at his beautiful mouth. I don't know if it is the adrenalin or just a dream, but I close my eyes bravely and just wait for what happens.

And it really happens. This soft pair of lips are touching mine. But not in passing, but deliberately. Oh how I missed that! To be cherished and treasured. Not to be the mother in charge, an asexual creature, but a damn hot woman. On the one hand, I feel like I'm betraying Brad, but on the other hand, I fulfilled the vows I gave to him. He is dead and man, am I dried out. After a moment of hesitation, I let the butterflies in my stomach take over, kissing him back. And damn, it feels right. I taste him and realize I have been starving. He kisses me like he is drowning and I am air. Our tongues are dancing and our hands are exploring each other. We break apart to catch our breaths and I must say, this kiss was beyond everything I was used to. And I know now, this wouldn't be our last, I'll make sure of that.

„I'm afraid that the coffee has gone to waste", I whisper, looking at the cups scattered on the ground. He chuckles. "Looks like we have to buy some more. Over there is another coffee shop. Let's go!" he says and puts his hand around my waist. After buying another round of coffee we go to the park, where the others are waiting. Kate takes her cup and looks at me. I blush and look down at my feet. Kate pauses for a moment and looks at me once again expectant. I know she knows something has happened, but I just shake my head. I'm a little bit confused and doubtful myself. I wanted to shortchange Christian and hated him for what he had done, but now I'm beyond ecstatic and head over heels and want nothing more than to kiss him once again.

In the meantime, Ray has arrived and is now gathering our children. He tells me that the others want to go to a bar and that I should have some fun. Oh my, when was the last time I went out with almost all of my best friends and without my kids, I don't know. So we go a few blocks to a bar we often visited during college. We sit in a booth and José is buying a pitcher of margarita for all of us. I gulp down the first margarita and Christian gives me the evil eye. I top up my glass and talk to Kate. The music is so loud, it's a bit hard to talk to her. After a few drinks, José rises to give a speech:

"Guys, I want to thank you all for the shoot today, I'm very pleased with the outcome so far and I hope to see you all at the exhibition", he says.

"Of course, José, I wouldn't miss it for the world", I say a little too cheerful. Damn, am I tipsy already?

"Thank you, Ana, this means a lot to me", he says. "Another drink?"

"Josè Luis Rodriguez, do you want to make me drunk, because I think it's working", I giggle. "I think, I'll have a beer."

"Pancake, don't you think you've had enough?" Christian argues concerned.

I snort. "Christian, I have two kids, I always take the responsibility for us. So I think it's ok, if I let loose once. Besides, you are sober and could take care of me. So with your agreement, I'll go to the bar and get us a pitcher of beer." I peck his lips and stand up without waiting for a response and grab the back of the chair because my head is spinning and I'm feeling dizzy. Faintly I hear Kate, who says giggling: "Ana Nirvana, I can't believe you leave your friends behind!" Promptly I reply: "I don't leave my friends behind, but when I do it's because my friends don't dance and if they don't dance, well then they're no friends of mine." I have to laugh and after a few moments, I dance my way to the bar, but half way there I change my direction to the exit. I step outside to get some fresh air. I'm not tipsy, I'm really drunk and feel a bit sick.

"Ana?"

I turn around to see José a few steps away.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, just a bit drunk." I smile weakly at him.

"Me too. Do you need help?" he asks as he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm ok, José", I giggle. "That rhymes!"

He's pulling me close. "Ana, please", he whispers.

Suddenly I start to panic. "José, what are you doing?"

"You know I like you Ana, please cariño!" One arm still rests on the small of my back while the other lifts my chin to throw my head back. Oh fuck, he wants to kiss me.

"No, please, José let me go! Stop!" I'm pleading. He kisses his way from my jaw to the side of my mouth. His breath smells of margarita and beer. This isn't helping my urge to throw up.

"José, stop it!" I scream and try one last time to push with all my strength against this wall of hard muscle. Unexpectedly, he shifts without any problem and I stumble backwards. It takes me a few seconds to process what is going on. Christian has pushed José away and punches him in the face, the rib cage, the stomach. In this moment I'm so unhappy I begin to cry uncontrollably. "Christian, stop! He's not worth it!" I shout but he doesn't react. He continues beating him. "Christian!" I scream as I double over and puke my guts out.

"Ugh! Dios mio, Ana!" José screams disgusted. Christian grabs my hair and leads me to a flowerbed. I vomit again and again. I'm so upset about José, I let it all out. After a while the dry heaves stop and I straighten up. Christian helps me up on my feet and takes me to the backdoor. As we walk past José, Christian hisses at him: "Don't you ever lay your hands on my wife again!" José chuckles and asks: "Your wife? You're sure about that?" I stop and look at him, with my jaw dropping on the floor. How dare he destroys everything. I thought he was my friend, I would have done everything for him and now he deceives me. I scowl at him and hiss through my gritted teeth: "I hate you!" and in this moment, I mean it.

I drag Christian to the door and whimper at him: "I really want to go home. Could you please get my bag and my cardigan and tell the others. I'm waiting here for you." He nods and walks in. After a few minutes he comes back and lays his arm around my waist while we're making our way to our car. As we approach the car, he whispers: "Ana?" I turn around to face him and bite my lip. "What did he mean?" I burst into tears and shake my head no. He takes me in his arms and rocks us, but I can't stop crying. Today was so exhausting and all of a sudden, it's all too much and I faint.

* * *

**Christian618 - I totally agree.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - They have yet another week to spend with each other so w****e will see what will happen. In chapter 12 e.g. she definitely will be aware how attached her children are** **to Christian. **

**Pielietje - Thanks for your encouraging review ;). The final result of the garden will be revealed in chapter 13.**

**joan . goldman . 9 - Yes, Christian is engaged to Elena. I think Christian and Ana are meant for each other, so when he learns that he is married to her, it's easy for him to fall for Ana and therefore accept his family. Oh he will very soon sleep in her bed ;)**

**Old Soul in Wonderland - Thanks for your kind review. I thought if Christian just fired Ana, she wouldn't 'kidnap' him from the hospital, so to push her buttons, he had to be cruel. I can't give away the end, so I hope for a HEA, too ;)**

**Grey Steele fan - It is possible, that he had a vision/glimpse. And he maybe or maybe not questions the physical features of 'his' children, at least he doesn't speak it out loud till the end.**


	9. Monday - Detention

I wake up because I really have to pee, so I sit up in my bed. And immediately regret it, because the worst hangover ever greets me with a round knock on my head. Monday morning and the week already doesn't seem to end. I hold my head with my hand and sigh. Ok, I also curse, but when no one observes it, it has never happened. Basic quantum physics. I take notice of a glass of orange juice on my night table and two advils next to it. Aaaww, Christian thought of me last night, how sweet. Relieved, I take the pills and down them with the juice. Good, hopefully they will have an effect, soon. I sink back into my lovely pillow and give myself another five minutes of rest, before I slowly stand up and crawl into my bathroom. After a freshening and reviving shower, I'm fit enough to start this day.

At the breakfast table, we discuss our plans for today.

"From this week on, I will go to work at the publishing office again - from Monday to Friday. Christian, you will take Tommy to school and Andy to daycare, after that you'll do a little yard work. Ray will come and get you for lunch and you'll do some work for him. He will explain everything to you. I will put in some overtime, so you'll have to take care of the kids. This includes cooking dinner for them", I instruct.

"Great. Why don't you shoot me instead?" he grumbles.

"Because then I couldn't work overtime, silly little boy!" I say and kiss him, while I get up and leave the table. Today I have no energy to do anything fancy and because of that, I just dress in a simple white top and a floral skirt, my hair in a braid.

I'm sitting at my desk at the office, flipping through the manuscripts. I shouldn't have drunk that much yesterday. I'm still feeling a little bit sick, so I prepare myself an herbal tea, which should calm my stomach. After a week away, there are a hell of a lot of manuscripts on my desk. At least I can work overtime, having Christian taking care of my boys. Fortunately, Mr. Roach, my boss, is also a father, a father of six, so he knows the problems of being a parent. Therefore he often turns a blind eye at my working schedule. In return, I hire a babysitter every now and then to be able to clear my desk at least once a week. Too bad that I have a babysitter for free now, so I'm definitely getting more work done. I read manuscript after manuscript and José calls every now and then. I dismiss his calls and concentrate on my work. This little fucker has to wait. Everything is more important than him.

After a few hours, Mr. Roach comes up to me with someone by his side. Maybe a new coworker.

"Mrs. Steele, I want you to meet Jack Hyde. He is our new editor and it's his first day." Mr. Roach introduces our new colleague. He has red hair, tied into a ponytail and fathomless dark blue eyes. There are small silver hooped earrings in both his ears. He wears a pale blue shirt without a tie and stone chinos.

"Mr. Hyde", I say, while standing up and stretching out my hand. That was such an enthusiastic move that I knock over my chair. I pick it up and turn to the men in front of me. Once again, I stretch out my hand but this time, I overlook the pencil cup and overthrow it. Oh please, could I be anymore embarrassing? Especially in front of my boss and my new colleague?

"Mrs. Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you", Mr. Hyde says and chuckles. He helps me with the pencil cup.

I smile thankfully and say: "If I can help you with anything, don't hesitate to ask" I offer this, because we are like a little family and help each other out, so this is my standard expression to our new colleagues.

"I will, Mrs. Steele, I will", he assures me and a smile spreads across his face.

With that said, I resume my work and continue reading my manuscripts.

I'm reading through my fifth manuscript today as my phone rings. I check the callers ID and sigh - Tommys school. That means trouble. A furious principal orders me to pick up my desperado. And there goes my plan to catch up with my work. Half an hour later, I go into the school building to face the music. Tommy was put in detention, again. So I know where to go. As I approach the classroom, I see Christian entering the room. What is going on here? I hurry to the door and open it quietly a little bit to eavesdrop.

Christian approaches the teacher.

"Mrs. Burbridge, I'm Tommys father, what's going on here? Why is my son in detention?" he says in his CEO voice, calmly and formally.

"Well, apparently your little brat over there considered himself above taking the Schwartzman-Heinliken tests", she snorts.

"I'm sorry, what are the Schwartzman-Heinliken tests?" he asks interestedly.

"Placement tests. They are very valuable in measuring intelligence and potential. … Sit still! … See? Your child is a discipline problem", she hisses.

"I know. I have had difficulties myself", he says, going to Tommys table. He bends down and whispers: "What did you do now?"

Mrs. Burbridge points out: "Oh! He decided to play sick! And not very convincingly. Now, I believe his problems exist because of deficient parental guidance. Your children are slovenly, incorrigible and being reared by a mother who clearly isn't concerned about their welfare, but is herself without any doubts overtaxed!" she rambles.

Now I have tears in my eyes. It's not nice to be judged by someone, who doesn't know me, who doesn't know how I'm working my ass off to bring up my kids and provide for them. I may not be the best mother on earth, but I give my absolute best for them. Suddenly, I hear heels clicking, so I hide behind a shelf on the hallway. A young woman goes into the classroom. After a few moments, she leaves it again.

I resume my eavesdropping and peek into the room. Mrs. Burbridge looks through some papers and Christian kneels next to Tommy. Christian takes a closer look at the child and his face gets serious. He closes in on the teacher and draws himself up in front of her.

"Mrs. Burbridge, would you come over here for a moment?" He drags her over to Tommy. "Has it escaped your attention that this child has head to toe poison oak?" he nearly yells. Oh, oh, poor little Mrs. Burbridge, meet furious Mr. doesn't-stand-for-any-nonsense-Grey.

"Well no, I … well yes, but …" she stammers frightened.

"But what? My child is in need of medical assistance! And you sit here and smugly lecture me on the importance of tests? Tests, which label children's potential, a thing which cannot possibly be measured, least of all by anal compulsive _huns_! And my wife may be overtaxed, but that's none of your business! And my children may be rotten, but they're _mine_. And I think that they're bright, and sensitive, so I have no doubts whatsoever about their intelligence. I do however have _serious_ doubts about _yours_", he snaps. He turns around and hisses to Tommy: "Stand up, we're going home!" Tommy stares in awe at him. "Immediately!" he screams. Tommy jumps up and follows him. "Discipline problems? My regards to Schwartzman and Heinliken!" he spits.

I quickly run around the next corner to hide from my men. Tommy says: "You told her off. Mom never did that!" and beams and I wait, till they are out of sight. I can't help but grin. Oh how I love it, when he fights for us. Life is so much easier, when you're not on your own. I go to my car and look at the clock. Yeah, I still have enough time to clear my table. So I go back to my office and work a little overtime.

When I arrive home, I go to the living room. Tommy, covered in calamine lotion all over, and Andy are sitting at the table. Andy is crying, Tommy is writing something and Christian also sits at the table and looks at them.

"What's happening?" I ask my beloved husband with a stern voice. Did he make Andy cry?

"It's enough! It's finally time to bring up the kids properly. Tommy's doing his homework quietly and neatly and Andy has to eat a proper snack before he will get some sweets", he enlightens me.

"Do you mean I have not brought up my kids very well?" I ask incredulously and doubtfully.

"Yes, _our_ children could do much better", he clarifies.

I gape in astonishment. How dare he judges _my_ boys and the way Brad and I brought up Tommy and Andy. I'm lost for words, so I just turn around and go to the kitchen.

I'm fuming. I'm cutting vegetables for a light salad for my dinner and have to watch out not to cut my fingers, because they're shaking. Every time my mood turns sour, I'm getting more and more quiet, a dangerous sign. He doesn't even have children, let alone was a single parent for a single day, how could he judge me.

After a while, his hand snakes around my middle with a glass of water in it. As I look down he pours the water in my face and says: "Cool down, Ana!" I don't know what to do because I'm so dumbfounded. I turn around and watch him doing the dishes, without a care in the world as if nothing ever happened. I turn again to cut the vegetables and think about what to do. Without thinking I take my own glass of water, turn around and pour it on his back, only to attend to my cutting again. A devilish grin spreads on my face. 'Take that, Mr. Perfect' I think.

I hear a cabinet being opened and closed. Oh shit, what will he do next? I pause the cutting trying to find my next weapon. 'Ah, yes, this will do' I think while taking a jar of peanut butter, open it and dig in with my index and middle finger. As I turn around, a mist of flour is greeting me. Instinctively, I close my eyes and cough a little before I quickly smear the peanut butter across his face. A giggle finds its way. He grabs my hand and licks my fingers with his gorgeous tongue and sucks on them while he pushes me to the kitchen counter. He sits me on it while grabbing something on my left side. Shit, now he's in play mode and I have to defend myself.

Promptly, my right hand hovers over the ingredients on my right side. Before I can grab something, his hand smears jelly on my cleavage. I cry out and hop off the kitchen counter, pushing him away. On the other side, next to the sink, I spot a bottle with chocolate sauce. I hop to grab it, turn around and squeeze it on his shirt. Another giggle comes out of my mouth while I make a few steps backwards, still armed with the chocolate sauce. I feel the kitchen counter right behind me.

Shit, I'm trapped and he knows it. Slowly he comes my way, taking the shirt off and immediately my eyes wander over his torso. Mmmmhhh, mighty fine. As they roam down his happy trail, he tosses his shirt at me, waking me up from my daydream. I catch it with my free hand as he closes the gap between us and rests his hands on my waist. He brings his face close to mine and I can feel his breath on my lips. I'm getting hot, feeling the heat radiating from his body, not to mention the drenched panties down there. My breath hitches and I can't help myself: Even though I'm really fed up with him, my mind is screaming: 'Kiss me!' What would I give for just one more kiss from this Adonis? Absentmindedly I bite my bottom lip. Just as I thought he would really do it, he takes the bottle from my hand and a squirt of chocolate sauce find its way on my thighs. A big smirk spreads on his face, his eyes on fire. "I think you need a shower!" he says. Yes, he's definitely right, I need a shower, a really cold one. „Yeah! So do you!" I say while taking a bottle of beer and pouring it over his head. I know, it will be plenty of work to clean up the kitchen and the clothes today, but it is also kind of fun actually. And erotic at the same time. And it's easing my frustration. This man is a handful.

After his beer shower, his face changes to serious. "Ana, look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to attack the children or you in any way. I just think we could do better! I don't want it to stand between us. This whole situation is not so easy for me, I'm feeling like I have never lived with children and just try to give my best." He takes my hands and slowly raises them to his mouth, kissing my knuckles, each and every one of them. My mind reels with remorse. I'm a big part of his problems and separated him from his family, his friends, his fiancé. I don't think he will ever forgive me when he finds out. I shake my head to get rid of my thoughts and go to the bathroom.

After a while of soaking in the tub I hear the door open. I instantly get nervous and glide deeper into the water, under the foam. Christian kneels next to the bathtub and leans his chin on his hand, which is laying on the rim of the bathtub. He stares at me and I squirm and feel very uncomfortable. Christian sighs.

"Apple pie, I want to know what happened between us. Now!" he says in a low voice.

I open and close my mouth several times like a fish. I don't know what to say.

"You were kind of the reason, why I lost my job and therefore we had to move", I tell him. Wow, easier than I thought. And I did not even lie.

"Ok. I assume that you don't want to tell me the whole story yet", he guesses.

I nod.

"And you're mad at me", he keeps on guessing.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation … you created", I admit.

"Look, filet mignon, I'm really sorry for what I've done, although I don't know it anymore and be sure I'll make it up to you but don't let us fight anymore! Let's cut the shit and start over. I'm tired of these unknown problems in my life. From now on, I will have a say in all family matters", he states without any objections.

I sigh. "Alright."

He smiles and kisses my forehead, stands up and walks over to the door. On the threshold he turns and states: "Oh and before I forget it: That also means I am going to sleep in the bed from now on!" and with that he closes the door.

I grin. It was funny as long as it lasted, but I quite like it when he takes command. It's a good change. Since Brad's death I had to decide all things of our three lives on my own and I'm tired of it. So I enjoy every decision that I don't have to make. I leave the bathtub and put on my robe. I brush my teeth and my hair and braid it. I go to the bedroom, change into pajamas and slip into bed. As I lay down, I inevitably have to think of the first night, a man slept in my bed. Brad snuck into my room at night. I had a single bed, so it was a bit cramped and we lay close together but I absolutely loved it. He was all I ever wanted - A hot-water bag, a bodyguard and a make out artist all in one. And he was mine. That night I knew, I wanted him in my bed every night.

As I snap out of this memory, I recognize that I'm crying. Fantastic, I'm a picture of misery. I wipe the tears away and try to hide them. As the door opens and Christian steps in, I lie with my back towards him and keep my face hidden from his view. He switches off the lights and slides into bed. I hold my hand over my mouth to silence the sobs and still continue to cry. But then his hands crawl around me and he pulls me into him. My back pressed against his front, he squeezes me tight. "I'm sorry", he whispers and kisses my head after which I cry harder. But after a while my tears run dry and I fall asleep.

* * *

**I posted the last chapter after midnight and was so freaking tired I forgot to mention: We're half through the story! ;)**

**The good thing about feedback is that you point out some things to me which I didn't think of when I wrote the story. The 'José-incident' wasn't such a great deal for me, so I resolved it quite unspectacular by Christian demanding to start over. I could have made some drama here, but I'm sorry I didn't.**

**In this chapter, there isn't exactly a movie quote, but the food fight scene was inspired by a movie scene, where the food fight begins with glasses of water, too. Do you know the movie? ;)**

* * *

**Christian618 - Yep, that was Taylor looking for Christian. No, José didn't ruin anything, because for Christian, this chapter was a recommencement.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - No, Taylor didn't find Christian - not yet - but he was sooooooooo close! I just wanted to show that SOME people care so much for Christian, that they're looking for him. **

**Old Soul in Wonderland - Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked the chapter! **

**Grey Steele fan - I don't think he wanted to defeat Ana's plan, but he was drunk and it slipped out.**

**Pielietje - I think I get as many reviews as other writers who are posting their first fanfic, but it can't be too much, right? ;D. And yes, from now on he will sleep in her bed. And yes, it was Taylor. **


	10. Tuesday - We Are Family

In the morning I wake up because it's so hot. It takes me a moment or two to realize why. Christians head is lying on my chest, one arm on my belly and one leg over my two legs. I'm trapped and absolutely love it. So I do the next best thing I can think of: I run my fingers through his hair. Mmmmhhh, I love that feeling, I love his hair. I should do that more often. For now I can do that every night. After all, it wasn't so bad to share a bed with him. I try to untangle myself and look at the clock. Oh good, another hour to go. I lay back and look at Christian. He looks more his age, when he's sleeping. I lay my head next to his and lick my lips. I try to hold back, but that's impossible. So I kiss him. Hmm, nothing, he's still asleep.

So I get braver and kiss him longer. Suddenly he deepens the kiss, flips me over and entwines our hands above my head. After a few moments his hands are all over me, running up and down my side, caressing my breasts and kneading my ass. I'm putty in his hands and melt into his embrace. Now that's what I call a wake up call. Oh and _that's_ what I call a morning wood. Wow, impressive. But I fight the urge to touch it and deepen our relationship. I think this needs a little more time. So I break free and try to calm down. I smile at him and peck him on the lips. He strokes my thighs and says in a low voice: „You don't know how good I slept. But my back hasn't recovered yet from the many, many, many nights on the damn couch. Maybe you can give me a little massage?" With that said, he takes my hands and puts them on the small of his back. I giggle. From this angle it's nearly impossible to give him a decent massage, but I can put a little pressure here and there. So I'm working my hands on his lower back, going slowly upwards to his shoulders. While I give him an amateurish massage, he moans and takes my head into his hands, placing soft kisses all over my face, working downwards on my neck. I'm so captured in the moment, I didn't realize he was sucking and biting. I push him away and scream: "Are you giving me a fucking hickey? What are you? Sixteen?" I rise and go to my full length mirror and examine the spot. Pheeew, just in time. If you don't know it, you don't see it. I turn around and glare at him. "The next time I give you a massage, I'll tie you up, I swear", I threaten. He chuckles. "Hey, it's not my fault, you're my favorite flavor", he says and shrugs his shoulders.

I turn around to face my closet and look for todays outfit. I chose a navy polka dot skirt, white shirt and denim jacket. I turn around and see him already staring at me. Slowly a smile spreads on my face while I untie my pants and start to drop them down slowly. His eyes widen and his mouth opens. I shake my hips to shake off my pants completely, but suddenly, I hear little footsteps and quickly put them back on again. He groans and hides his disappointed face in his hands as Tommy and Andy both burst into the bedroom. "Mommy, huuuuuuungry!" they yell and I giggle. "Just a moment boys. Go downstairs and set the table." They nod and run out of the room. "Hey, slow down!" Christian yells. "Sorry daddy!" they yell back. I chuckle one more time and take his face into my hands. "Rain check?" I ask and kiss him on his sinful lips. Then I make my way to the kitchen.

The boys have set the table and are sitting at it, complaining why the breakfast takes so long today. 'Because of distraction kids, try to be on time with a sex god in your bed capturing you in a makeout-a-thon' I think to myself. ‚Damn. I'll give you ten years and then you'll know exactly what I mean.'

"I overslept a bit. I still have to get changed, so today is a bit crazy. But Christian will bring you two to school and daycare, as usual. No worries!" I say while I flip the pancakes. After a few flips, Christian comes over to me, his hair still damp, and smiles at me. '_Distraaaaaaacting'_, my inner goddess whispers. But she's not the only one whispering. Christian does it to. I can hear his voice in my right ear while he hugs me from behind: "I need a big, hot, steaming cup of you this morning!" And with that said, he kisses the spot right under my ear. I'm getting goose bumps all over my body, again. He can play my body like a virtuoso.

"Ok, guys, tonight, auntie Kate will come for a sleep over, because she has an interview here in Montesano tomorrow morning. So when you are coming home from school, please tidy up the house, at least clean the living room. I will go to the grocery store on my way home", I fire off my commands as I do every morning.

I stand up, leave the breakfast mess behind me and run upstairs to get dressed. After 15 minutes I'm ready and get to my car. I drive to the office while listening to the radio. Yeah, my favorite TV channel also has a radio station. They play a lot of 70's and 80's music. I hum the melodies and half way through Middle Of The Road's 'Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep' I arrive at the office. Here we don't have a garage, nor a parking lot but I get a parking space not far away. At the office I begin my day with a giant cup of tea. After an hour of reading manuscripts, my phone rings. I look to check the caller ID. I sigh. It's him, again. Should I take the call? Oh fuck it, I'll give him an earful.

"Hello?" I say angrily.

"Oh shit, Ana, at last I hear from you! How are you? I'm soooo, soooo sorry for Sunday night. I don't know, what's got into me. I think, I had too much alcohol. Please forgive me!" José whines.

"José, you could have destroyed everything. This one time I've done something for myself and you jeopardized it", my voice cracks.

"I know, honey, I'm so sorry", he moans.

"Don't ‚honey' me. And what was this almost-kiss? José, you are my friend. I don't think I lead you to think I was interested in you", I point out.

"Ana, how about lunch today? I have to talk to you in person", he pleads in a desperate voice.

"Oh I don't know. As long as Christian is here, I would like to work overtime", I explain.

"Please?" he asks.

I sigh. Maybe it would be good to come clean with him. I think I will need every friend, when Christian finally remembers everything. "Okay. You can pick me up at one o'clock", I succumb.

"Thank you, Annie, you won't regret it!" he says and hangs up.

I try to concentrate on my work till lunchtime arrives. Oh how I love my work. I'm so happy that even in Montesano, there are two publishing houses. Today, there are really good stories. Or maybe it's my mood. After this morning it's no wonder. I'm flying like a kite since the earlier make out session. I can't stop grinning like a Cheshire cat.

At noon, Jack Hyde, our new editor, comes along and stops at my desk.

"Hello Mrs. Steele", he says.

"You can call me Ana", I say. We are all at a first name basis here.

"I'm Jack", he says and shakes hands with me. I smile. It's kind of a deja vu.

"How do you do? Do you like your work here?" he asks me.

"Oh yeah. There are interesting authors with some really good books here, especially today." I beam all over my face.

"Yes, that's right. I have some really good manuscripts here, too", he confirms. "Ana, do you want to go to lunch with me today?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I have a lunch date already", I answer.

"It's a shame. Maybe tomorrow?" he says taking no refusal.

"Yes, maybe", I reply vaguely.

"Good! Bye, Ana", he waves goodbye.

"Bye, Jack. Enjoy your meal", I shout after him.

At 12:45 PM, I get a phone call from the reception that José is here. Great. I sigh, close my eyes and take my purse to go to the entrance, where José is waiting. "Annie, there you are", he says and hugs me. He looks quite worn out with a fading black eye and some scratches and bruises on his face, neck and hands. He takes my hand and wants to go, but I shake his hands off and go beside him to a little Italian restaurant. We sit at a little table and order our lunch. After we get our red wine, he raises his glass and takes a sip.

"Mmmhh, this one is really good", he states.

"José, what do you want to talk about?" I say trying to cut the shit.

He sighs and takes my hand in his hand. "Annie, I wanted you to know, that I fell in love with you. I loved you ever since I got to know you, but you were married. Now, that you are free again, I just wanted to try my luck", he tries to explain.

"José, I don't think, I could fall in love with you. You are like my brother, but nothing more. You really should move on and find a girl who loves you like you should be loved", I declare matter of factly.

"Yes, after the disaster on Sunday I figured that out", he says and smiles weakly.

"So are we good again?" I ask and wait for an answer.

"Yes, I think so. Maybe I find somebody on Saturday", he winks at me.

"What's on Saturday?" I ask, not knowing what he means.

"Ana, the wedding? Ethan and Hannah are getting married? Don't you remember?" he asks disbelieving.

"Fuck. I totally forgot it's this Saturday. Shit. Ok, thanks for the reminder", I say.

"Your welcome."

After lunch, he accompanies me to my office and says goodbye. As I walk in, Jack stands in front of the elevators and smiles at me.

"Was that your boyfriend?" he asks casually.

"Who?" I ask puzzled.

"Your lunch date", he says.

"Oh, that was just a friend of mine", I answer.

"Oh, ok", he says as the doors open. He enters the elevator while I have to think about my meeting with José. I snap out when Jack calls me and take a step forward while simultaneously the doors close and I'm lodged between them. Fortunately, they open instantly, but I sway a little back and forth. So Jack steadies me with his hands on my waist. I thank him and sink in thought once again. Maybe I'm not that innocent, if Christian and Jack think, José is or was my boyfriend. But even if I led him to believe I'm interested in him, kiss-raping isn't ok. Arriving at our level, we each make our way back to our respective desks.

I work for another few hours and after three overtime hours I leave work and go to the grocery store. As I stroll through the aisles, I recognize the old lady with whom we had an argument the other day. She recognizes me as well, huffs and walks away while she turns up her nose. I giggle, pay for my items and go home. I'm really tired today, but I got a huge amount of work done. As I walk into my house, I smell something delicious. I go to the kitchen and find Christian cooking.

"Hey, what are you doing? It smells wonderful!" I cheer.

"Welcome home, rice ball", he says and kisses me. "I'm cooking a simple tomato sauce for the spaghetti. Ray gave me this book ‚Cooking basics for Dummies' and I tried a recipe. I think I succeeded. Do you want to try?" he asks me while giving me a spoon.

"Sure thing … mmmmmhhhh, damn, that's good!" I say after trying a spoonful. He smiles proudly. I take another spoonful and ooooopsie, a drop lands on my chin. My clumsy self greets me.

"Oops!" I say and try to look innocent. Naughty Ana is out and wants to play.

He grins and licks it clean. His tongue doesn't stop licking but makes it's way to my mouth. After a quick make out session, he tells me that Kate is upstairs and is looking after the boys and that I could tell them that dinner is ready. I smile and do so.

While eating dinner we talk about the wedding. Kate tells me, that the colors are grey and yellow. That's actually good news, because I have a grey gown and Christian has a grey suit. So we just have to buy something for our children. Kate offers me to go shopping with me.

"And where will they spent their honeymoon?" Christian asks.

„They'll travel to the city of love - Paris", Kate beams and sighs.

"Mais oui! La Tour Eiffel, comme c'est jolie!" Christian says and my eyes widen. Fuck.

"I speak French!" he says astonished. "It just came out. Do I know what I said? Yes, I do. I must have learned that in Paris. When was I in Paris?" Christian continues.

Kate answers immediately. "You remember? You were in Paris for one semester abroad!" she sighs once more. "I hope, I get there, too, one day!" she says attracting attention.

Wow, that was close. But Kate is a pro at making up stories and saved my ass. I could kiss her. I have to thank her later.

After dinner we clear the table, play some board games and we all have so much fun. Kate helps me to get the boys ready for bed and tuck them in. Thereafter we grab a pillow and a blanket and are going downstairs. She grins like her life depends on it. I blush.

"Aaaaanaaaaaa, where will Christian be sleeping?" she asks challenging. As if she doesn't know the answer already.

"In my bed", I say and blush even more.

"First base?" she asks and I nod.

"Ana! … Second base?" she asks.

"Maybe? He perhaps knows my boob size", I say and hide my face in my hands.

"Ana, you slut!" she says playfully. "Third base?"

"No. But I think, I'm on the verge of doing something. Who knows", I say don't knowing where to look.

"You don't have to be considerate of me, I'll have my ear plugs in", she says casually and pats my arm.

"KATE!" I shriek and she laughs.

She hugs me, tells me good night and makes herself comfortable. I make my way to the bathroom where I meet Christian.

"Do me a favor and get in my bed and cuddle with me all night", I say tiredly and take my toothbrush.

"We aim to please!" he says, kisses and hugs me and goes to our bedroom.

As I have finished, I recognize that I have forgotten my nightwear, which means, I have to change in front of him. A mischievous grin spreads on my face.

I go to my bedroom and notice this knowing smirk on his face. I look at his hands and see my pajamas in them. Seductively, he says: "If I remember correctly, you said something about a rain check?" I stand there and think of what to do. He pats on his lap with his free hand. Oh fuck it, he already had my tits in his hands for god's sake. I switch off the lights and he switches on the bedside lamp. He wants to see a show, he gets a show. So I unzip my skirt, sway with my hips on my way to his side of the bed, so that the skirt falls off of my body. I straddle him and then my hands take the hem of my top and lift it slowly above my head while his hands caress my waist and then my hips. I unclasp my bra and chuck it away. He looks in my eyes, having troubles holding my gaze. I giggle. I take his face in my hands and brush my lips against his. "Troubles to look me in the eyes?" I tease him. "Yeah, big, big case of breastraction", he says, still looking above my throat. I place soft kisses on his mouth and whisper: "You don't have to." He drops his head and lifts it shortly after. "I absolutely love them", he comments and I smile. "Now it's your turn", I say, take his shirt and get rid of it. So here we sit, only in our underpants, making out like teenagers.

After a while, I wrap myself around him and whisper: "I really want to sleep with you. I don't mean have sex. I mean sleep. Together. Under my blankets. In my bed. With my hand on your chest and your arm around me. With the window cracked, so it's chilly and we have to cuddle closer. No talking, just sleepy, blissfully, happy silence." And really: He stands up, opens the window just a crack, lays beside me, wraps his arm around me and takes my hand and lays my hand slowly on his chest and kisses me good night. I fucking love this man.

* * *

**The food scene from the last chapter was inspired from the movie "Fried Green Tomatoes".**

**Although a few readers express their liking of this story, I slowly but surely get the impression you guys want Christian to get his memory back (which will happen in the end). So stick with me, you guys have to read just five more chapters! ;D **

* * *

**ashley . mercer . 16 - I really tried to watch the movie 'Animal House', but in the middle of it I fell asleep (my kids really are little vampires, sucking me dry). BUT: postponed is not abandoned ;). Yeah, I think Christian is now settled in so he gains his control back bit by bit and Ana has surely lost control over her kids. I think most of the teachers don't know how much impact they have on the kids. To this day, I get nightmares every now and then about my school life (and it wasn't really that bad). The scene with Mrs. Burbridge is a good job indeed, but it's not mine - it's from the 'Overboard' movie ;). Due to the fact, that this story will end in 'five days', Jack's character doesn't stand a chance to develop much, so for now he is a good guy.**

**Christian618 - I think, I am scared of the last chapter now, because the expectations (of Christian regaining his memory) are high! ;) And thanks for your kind words!**

**LeesyLou27 - I spoke with my hubby (who is a patent attorney) about it before I posted the story, and we came to the conclusion, that it's not mandatory. But he agreed to take care of any law suits ;). On the basis of the reviews I get, I think everybody knows that I use the story line of the 'Overboard' movie. BUT: Maybe I post a disclaimer at the end of the story - Just in case ;).**

**Guest - Yes, he is engaged to Elena - which is mentioned in the first and second chapter. In the third chapter she abandons Christian. ;)**

**Pielietje - As I mentioned, the food name scene was one of my favorite scenes of 'Ally McBeal'. I love it, too ;D**

**Grey Steele fan - Thanks for your review!**

**avaeva - Thanks for your review! I already wrote the story in advance, so I won't change anything, but: I hope for a good end, too! ;D**

**Old Soul in Wonderland - What can I say? All good things must come to an end or how we say it in German: All things have an end, only the sausage has two! ;D But I thank you so much for your kind words! I really wanted to develop the relationship step by step.**

**emi17 - Ana will try to confess it in chapter 12, but eventually all comes out in chapter 15 ;).**


	11. Wednesday - Backgroundstories

I wake up in the middle of the night and turn around, only to see that Christian isn't there. I stand up, put his t-shirt on, which was still lying on the floor and look for Christian. I open the boys room and there he stands and looks at the children.

"It's reassuring looking at them", he whispers.

"Yes. I don't know what I would do without them", I confirm nodding my head. I go to Christian and hug him. I sigh. "Why aren't you in bed?" I whisper.

"I had a nightmare", he murmurs.

I entwine our hands and squeeze them comfortingly.

"I was a little child, about three or four years old. There was a man. I don't know, who he is. But when I saw him entering the apartment, I quickly hid in a closet. I held my breath, but after a few moments, he found me and dragged me out of the closet by my hair. It hurt so much. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. I got sick and puked on the floor. He yelled at me and beat the shit out of me. I screamed for help and looked around. There was also a woman, who sat on the couch. She did nothing but look high", he pauses and I try to process what he just said. He shakes his head and says: "When I look at our boys, I don't get it. How could anybody beat little children? How could you not just love and protect them?"

Shit. What do I do now? I thought it was something from his childhood but I didn't know it was this bad. What the hell did they do to him?

"Do you want a cup of tea? It's a great way to think about problems and to calm down." Great Ana. Is that the solution for the real problems of life? Did tea help you with the death of your husband? You are pathetic!

"Tea and looking at the children. Yes, please", he says, turning around and smiling at me, he takes my face in his hands and kisses me gently.

So I go downstairs into the kitchen. After a few minutes I return with a pot and two cups and we go to bed and drink tea. He puts one arm around me and I lay my head into the crook of his neck. Oh how I love his scent. It calms me to no end and I could sleep in this position till the end of day.

"It was a memory and not just a nightmare, wasn't it?" he asks me. I shoot my eyes open and think of a little Christian, beaten and burnt. Tears are falling down. I nod slowly and wipe my tears.

"He is responsible for my scars, too?" he asks.

I nod my head again. "I think so. You usually don't speak about it. I'm sorry. Come here." I pull him to me, my maternal instinct kicking in with full force. I lay his head on my chest, wrap my legs around him and stroke his hair. I make a mental note to tell Kate about it. After a few minutes we are both falling asleep.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I turn it off and look at Christian. He snores lightly and is still sleeping. I decide to go downstairs to wake up Kate. I do so and lie on the couch, crawling under her blanket and cuddling her. She wakes instantly.

"Ana Marijuana, what's the matter with you? Isn't he good in bed so you have to cuddle with me?" she asks drowsy.

"Kate! He remembers something. It's probably something from his childhood. He has scars on his chest and back, cigarette burns. In the night he dreamt about a couple - the man beat him and the woman sat on the couch and didn't help him, because she was on drugs probably. He was three or four years old. Oh Kate! He doesn't know more about them, but KATE! He was abused as a fucking child, a vulnerable one. How sick were these people. I could kill them. And KAAATIIIEEEE: He remembers another thing. This means, he will remember all his former life in no time. Fuck, fuck, fuck", I screech and hide my face in my hands.

"ANA! Calm down. I will call Ray to warn him in advance. I'll make sure, he has all the facts and can speak to Christian. This is absolutely no problem!" she says and calms me down. I smile. "And Annie: He will remember his former life one day, but surely, he will also remember his current life, so there is a chance you don't have to lose him. Think of that! And now: Make me a coffee, so I don't have to murder you", she giggles.

I stand up and make breakfast. Looking at the clock I wonder where Christian is. My boys are missing, too. So I make my way upstairs and go to my bedroom to wake Christian.

"Christian, come on, wake up, it's late!" I say in an urging tone.

"I don't mind!" he grumbles and turns to the other side.

"Christian! You must help the children get dressed and bring them to school and daycare!" I urge and shake him.

"I couldn't care less!" he says and brushes my hands off.

"Ok", I say and make a dramatic pause. "But then they are staying at home with you. The whole day!" I say indifferent.

Christian sits up and then jumps out of bed in an instant and runs to the boys' bedroom. I giggle. Men are so easy to manipulate.

After breakfast I say goodbye to all the important people in my life and hurry to my car. On my way to work, I think about the last week. One week ago, Christian came to our house and I ask myself, why nobody is searching for him. I really thought, it would be harder to 'hide' one of Seattle's most known citizens. But until now: nothing. Good for me, bad for him.

I work my way through the papers in my inbox, when Jack comes to my desk.

"Hey Ana!" he cheers.

"Oh hi Jack. How is your day?" I ask him politely.

"Fine, fine. I assume you don't have a lunch date today?" he asks carefully.

"Oh, what's the time? I completely forgot about lunch", I say absentmindedly.

"Good. I brought lunch for you. It's served in the kitchen", he proudly announces. I smile, because that's really sweet. So I stand up and go with him to our office kitchen. He leads me through the corridor with his hands on the small of my back. I guess, he's the overprotective type, but that's ok with me. We arrive at the kitchen and there are two bowls on the table. I sit in front of one and look at it. It looks quite good. It's a Caesar Salad with croutons. My stomach growls and I smile apologetic. He gestures encouragingly in my direction and I dig in.

While eating, we chat about our lives. He grew up in Detroit and received a scholarship to Princeton University and studied English Literature, too. It's an easygoing conversation and at the end he threatens to feed me, if I forget it ever again. I giggle and thank him.

Back at my table, my cell rings. I take it without looking.

"Hey there, Ana speaking", I cheerily say.

"Ana, it's Ray", he answers.

"Oh hi Ray. Did Kate call you?" I ask him.

"Yes, my dear. She told me all about Christians dream and what to say to him. I already talked to him and calmed him down as good as possible. Poor guy!"

"Good to hear. How are you? I feel like I haven't spoken to you for years", I confess.

"Oh Annie, honey, I am good. Christian helps me with my books and he's amazing. He teases out every dollar, so this year, the boys will have a special Christmas", he says.

"You spoil them, Ray!" I say disapprovingly but he chuckles.

"I'm the grandfather. When you have grandchildren, you will see", he says. "Oh, Christian comes my way, I have to end this call. Bye Annie."

"Bye Ray."

I smile. Kate is amazing. My smile disappears though when I think about Christian. I wonder what happened to him, so I Google Christian Grey. There is not much information about him. He was adopted by the age of four. That means, maybe this couple were his birth parents. I have the urge to embrace him and give him my love. Interestingly, there is no news that he went missing. I would really die to know why.

After work I meet with Kate to buy some clothes for the boys for the wedding. Kate insists to pay for them and I'm thankful, because this shit is really expensive. So we buy a grey suit, a white dress shirt and a yellow tie for Tommy. He will be going down the aisle before the bride, so he's super nervous and told me to buy qualitative clothes. And Andy gets grey pants, a grey vest and a yellow bow tie. He will look gorgeous, my little cutie. After shopping, we go for a coffee and then, Kate drives me home and thereafter crashes the couch of Hannah and Ethan.

When I come into the house, I hear some voices in the living room and make my way there. Christian and Ray are crawling on the floor, installing some tracks. Tommy and Andy have the trains in their hands and are cheering them on. I giggle. The adults are highly concentrated and it's funny to watch. They don't install a simple circle, but build a complicated track system through the room. I hop among the tracks into the kitchen and cook us dinner.

When dinner is ready, so are Christian and Ray and the track system. I have to lay down the law, so my guys take their seats on the table. After dinner, they play with the trains and Christian and Ray supervise Tommy and Andy. I sit on the couch and read a book. Every now and then I look at my men. Christian fits seemingly perfect into my family. After an hour or two, Ray takes the kids upstairs and gets them ready for bed while Christian puts the train set away. So I go and do the dishes. Thereafter, Ray comes down and says goodbye. I escort him to the front door. He looks at me expectantly and I don't know what he wants.

"Does Christian treat you well?" he asks and I blush immensely. He chuckles. "Look Annie, I know you loved my son and I'm forever thankful for it and I am thankful for my grandchildren. But don't forget to move on. And it looks like Christian is a good match for you. So don't shut yourself off from him just because you were married. I didn't have the luck of finding a second love", he says.

I look him in the eyes and say thoughtful: "I don't know if I can really move on. Brad was my first love and will be forever."

"Your first love will always be something special. But give a big round of applause for your second love, because it teaches you love still exists after you thought it never could again", he says and with that, he kisses my cheeks and goes to his car.

I feel kind of free. He gave me his blessing to move on from his son. It feels really good actually. I make my way to the bathroom. After a liberating shower I head to the bedroom and see that it's empty. So I rummage through my closet and look for a little more adult pajama and find one. Oh how I love Kate! I make a mental note to thank her. I put it on, lie in bed and read in my book. Shortly after, Christian enters our bedroom and looks at me. I can see the hunger in his eyes and smile. He crawls into bed, takes away my book and lays it on my nightstand.

"I talked with Ray about my dream", he states dryly.

"What did he say?" I ask eagerly.

"He was a marine and was here for my birth. But after a month he had to leave. My mother died a year after that, but Ray couldn't be here because of his contract. So I lived with my aunt, my mother's sister, and it was fine in the beginning, but then she met the man from my dream and slowly but surely, things started to get worse. She became a drug addict and this fucker abused me. As soon as dad saw me, he saved me and after a few months in the care of his brother's family, he came home and raised me, which wasn't very easy, but yeah. Here I am."

I look him in the eyes. "And how are you feeling now?" I ask.

"I am happy I remember something, even if it's a bad memory, because it means I'm starting to remember my former life", he says and then smiles. "I cannot wait to remember my life with you", he says and kisses me. I enjoy it and kiss him back. After a few minutes I break away and ask him: "Do you want to see our life?" He looks a bit confused, so I explain: "I found the photo albums." He grins. "Hell yeah!" So I stand up and get them. José is a hero, because the photos are actually very good.

So I show him my life with Brad … and his head photoshopped on him. I show him our wedding, vacations, our holidays with the families, my babies. He smiles like all the time and I ask myself secretly, if he had such a life. A loving family and happy times in general or if he just has a lot of money and is a very lonely man in real life. As we finish the last album, he hugs me and thanks me. I stand up, put the albums away and switch off the light. As I make my way back to the bed, I trip and fall on the ground. I moan in pain and sigh. Christian stands up immediately and asks what happened.

"Oh, you know, I tripped for the thousands time this month, nothing special!" I answer.

"Are you ok?" he asks worried.

I smile. "No, actually I hurt my knees", I whine and he sweeps me off of the floor, lays me on the bed and kisses me on my knees. Oh how I love that. He continues kissing me and wanders over my body. When he arrives at my mouth, he makes out shamelessly with me. And after that, he pulls me into him and we fall asleep spooning.

* * *

**GreysFan4Evr - Thanks for your review!**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Once again, the 'I speak French'-Scene is from the movie 'Overboard' - not from me ;)**

**Christian618 - He'll get some Ana, don't worry ;)**

**Pielietje - We'll see, maybe there will be an Epilog ;). And in MY opinion, you should definitely watch 'Overboard', but I'm a kid of the 80s and love those movies.**


	12. Thursday - Confession

I wake up in an empty bed again and sigh. That's not the meaning of sleeping in the same bed, ugh! So I stand up and get dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt. My hair is captured in a messy bun. I go to the kids' room and look at them. They are still asleep, so I try to wake them humanely. But that's impossible. In the morning they need to pump up their blood sugar, before you are able to have a proper conversation with them.

Christian stands in the kitchen and makes breakfast. Or should I say he is trying to flip the pancakes. He looks a bit desperate, so I intervene and shoo him away from the stove. I look at the mess and giggle.

"What have you done? I think, it would have been less work, if you hadn't done anything", I say sarcastically.

"You know what? You can love me, hate me or masturbate screaming my name, it's the thought that counts!" he states.

"Hey, you know how I masturbate?" I ask seriously with a straight face.

"You know, I kiss better than I cook", he says and pushes me to the next wall. "Sometimes, I just really want to rip your clothes off" he says and kisses me fiercely. "You're like a drug", he whispers while his lips wander down to my neck and his hands grab the collar of my shirt pulling it down to release my shoulder. "I can't get enough of you …" he kisses his way to my shoulder. „… and still I want more." And with that said, he captures my mouth and lets me forget everything. We break away as we hear the boys coming into the kitchen. These little cock blockers.

"Ugh, what has happened here?" Tommy asks.

"It is called breakfast and it's the most important meal of the day", Christian rationalizes.

"Go! All out of my kitchen!" I yell and they are setting the table. After I made an actual breakfast, we sit and eat. After that, I stand up to go to the office.

At work, I encounter Jack in the elevator.

"Ana, lovely to see you", he greets me cheerfully. "It seems we're always running into each other."

I smile. "Yeah, nice to meet you too", I say.

„Will you remember eating lunch today or should I come and feed you again?" he says jokingly.

I roll my eyes and say: "Sure. See? Here's my lunch box. And there - there is a snack box as well."

"Perfect. I don't want to see you suffering. See you later, Ana", he says goodbye.

"Bye Jack."

And so I go to my desk and try to work.

At home, I go to the kitchen and look for something to eat because I'm famished even though I ate lunch. Obviously, my period will be starting soon, ugh! I discover some leftovers from yesterday and don't bother to heat them up but stuff them right into my mouth. I could be dead by starvation by the time the meal will be hot.

Christian enters the kitchen with the boys. He looks like somebody killed his puppy. I pause and look at him.

"What's the matter? What happened?" I ask him with a mouth full of food.

"Ana, I think we have to talk", he says concerned.

My heart stops beating and I feel dizzy. Does he remember everything? "Tommy, Andy, mommy has to talk to daddy, so you guys stay here and read a book on the couch."

The kids nod their heads and run into the living room. "Slow down guys!" Christian yells. "Ok, dad!" they answer.

Christian takes my hand and guides me upstairs into our bedroom and closes the door behind me. I have to say I'm nervous. I sit down on the bed and he goes to a drawer. He rummages a bit and then he takes something out, turns and hands it to me.

"What is this?" I ask and examine it. Shit, I think I have to throw up. It's his watch, which I got at the hospital. As I look at it, I see an engraving of his initials 'CTG'. This explains Christian's mood, because he thinks, this belongs to someone else. I sigh and bow my head, fidgeting with this exhibit A.

"No, that's _my_ question. The watch was in the car", he murmurs collectedly and tenses.

"This is ... I don't know what this is. I … who … here. I, uh, we …" Damn! I studied English Literature, I'm working as an editor and now I can't get out a straight sentence.

"Oh, stop it!" he yells and I panic.

"This is nothing!" I screech.

"Nothing? This is the number one cause of divorce in this country!" he clarifies.

"You're making a big deal out of a little thing. Wait, what? You want a divorce?" I ask him disbelieving.

"Well, uh … yeah, maybe I do!" he says and folds his arms across his chest.

"Well, you can't have one", I nearly have to laugh.

"Oh really? I can have a divorce if I want to. I don't need your permission ... Do you love him? Do you? Tell me!" he says very hesitant.

"Ok. I'm glad this happened. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you this some time now. Come here, sit down." I pat the space beside me and he obeys and sits down. "I want to tell you something. Honey, CTG is you. This watch is yours and we're not married." I sigh with relief.

"What's his name? Charlie? Carl? Colin?" he asks sadly.

"Honey, I'm not your wife and you're not my husband", I repeat incredulous. Doesn't he hear me?

"Is he from the publishing house? Or is he from the hardware store? Does he fill up the shelves?" he asks hurt, not even listening.

"Oh please! Forget it! Come here!" I say and take his hand. I pull him after me and drag him to the living room. In the meantime, Kate has arrived and sits with the boys on the couch.

"Boys, we have to talk and this is serious", I announce. "I just told him about him not being your father and I want you to tell him, too. Go ahead, tell him", I command and fold my arms across my chest.

"Mom, tell him what?" Tommy asks confused. What the hell?

"Tell him he's not your father", I pressure.

"But he _is_ our daddy!" Andy insists.

"No. Don't tell him what I told you to tell him. Just tell him the truth now, ok? Tell him about the day he came home!" Now I'm annoyed. What the fuck do they do?

"You went to the sea. We were really worried. I was up all night pacing", Tommy whines.

"You'd never seen him before!" I yell.

"Don't speak to my children that way!" Christian says and takes Andy on his arm, who is crying a little. Christian wipes his tears away and takes him to the kitchen.

Kate intervenes and tries to calm me down. "Ana Copacabana, what's wrong with you? Calm down! Don't give up! What happened?" she asks anxiously.

"Christian found his watch, which has his initials engraved", I say to Kate and turn to Tommy and hiss through gritted teeth: "What do you think you're doing?"

"We won't let you ruin everything. We're keeping him", he says.

"He doesn't belong to you", I explain.

"He didn't belong to you either, but that didn't stop you", he says.

"I had my reasons", I say.

"So do we. We like him, mom!" he says.

"So much you'd rather live with him than your own mother?" I ask incredulously.

Tommy turns around and runs upstairs. Great, now we are all fighting. Kate turns too and goes to the kitchen. I follow, but let myself fall back a bit in order to be able to eavesdrop.

Andy sits on the kitchen counter and big tears are running down his cheeks. Christian gave him a glass of milk which he is drinking now.

"Andy, honey, do you mind going to look for Tommy? Here, take these chocolates and share them with him", Kate says and gives him some chocolates. Andy takes her order and runs upstairs, without looking at me.

"You found a watch in the glove compartment?" Kate asks Christian.

"Yeah. Tell me every sordid detail. Who is this guy and what does he do with Anastasia?" he asks devastated.

"Christian …" Kate starts her explanation. Now she has my attention.

"Tell me everything. Be honest with me", he pleads.

"Christian, uh... That's my lover." Kate says in a low voice.

"What?" he screeches. "What about Phil?"

"I cheated. See, I got lucky the other night and ... You see, I don't have a big back seat in my car so I ... I used yours. Annie doesn't want you to tell Phil, so she's covering for me", she says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her shocked, coming into the kitchen.

"I confessed. The jig is up", she says.

"The jig is up? I'm finally trying to tell him the truth", I say annoyingly.

"I just did. See, I didn't get the reputation for being Kooky Kate by accident. Christian, I'm sorry. I got horny. Do you hate me?" she says remorseful.

"Oh, no, I don't hate you", he says. "I'm glad you're kooky, Kate Kavanagh" he winks at her.

"Biggest load of bullshit I've seen", I yell. "Honey, honey. You do know Kate's car? She …"

"Stop trying to cover for her, cheeseburger, lets just forget it", Christian suggests and kisses me on my forehead. "I check on the boys", he announces and goes upstairs.

"Pretty good, huh?" Kate asks me proudly.

"Did you do this to protect your ass, because it was your idea?" I ask her uncomprehendingly.

"No, I did it to protect your ass, ok? You belong with him", she says.

"Oh, cute", I murmur and go through the living room and the front door and sit on the porch to take a few moments to collect myself. I sum up what happened just now. The boys see Christian as their daddy and don't want him to go away, that's what is disturbing me the most. He joined our family a fucking week ago. How could that happen so fast?

I hear the front door being opened and closed and right after that, Kate sits next to me and lays an arm around me.

"Ana, I'm sorry, I panicked. I don't want him gone, because he is good for you. You flourish like never since Brad has gone and we all are so grateful for that", she explains.

"Maybe this was a really bad idea", I say. "Tommy and especially Andy are way too attached to Christian. I fear the day he will be gone. What will I do?"

"We will help you through it", she says and squeezes my shoulder. „I'll go home now. The boys are already in bed. Good night!" she says, stands up and walks to her car. I see her driving away and remain seated. I'm exhausted and don't have the energy to move my body.

After quiet a while, Christian comes to me.

"How are you?" he asks compassionately.

"Quite shaken. Maybe it's just a big case of PMS", I say, stand up and go into the house. I'm not able to bear his proximity now and go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and look at my image in the mirror. I'm torn, because on one hand, I really love that I have someone by my side, but on the other hand, I just want this to be over, because I want someone I can call mine, where I must not be worried about him leaving at any moment. I hate that feeling.

I enter the bedroom and don't bother but just strip out of my clothes. As I choose my nightwear, I hear Christian enter the room. I don't look at him and dress myself in a pajama. I go to the bed while looking at the floor and lay down, my back turned towards him. I don't say a word and close my eyes. Christian switches off the lights and joins me in bed. He stays away from me and lies with his back to me, which is understandable. I lie there a little while, but this pull is irresistible. My body is consumed by an agitation, so it moves on its own and turns around. I glide to him and loop my arms around him. He tolerates it and entwines our fingers. We're lying that way for a little while, when my hands begin to wander around. They slip under his shirt and I snuggle my face into his back. I squeeze him tight and enjoy his warm body and with this feeling, I slowly drift off.

* * *

**Now I'm really afraid that you won't like this chapter, but I stuck to the movie story line, so it's not my fault ;)**

**I'm sorry, I'm a bit late today. Ashley . mercer . 16 posted a Twilight story and I had to read it beforehand ;). If you like Twilight check it out - ****s/11208820/1/Isabella-s-Odyssey**

**I want to warn you in advance though: It COULD be, that the remaining updates will be late. I try my hardest to be on time!**

* * *

**Guest, floridastategurl03 - Thanks for your review!**

**Christian618 - So, now Ana tried to tell him the truth. His family doesn't know he went missing, so no, they aren't looking for him.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - That's a really good idea actually! If Hyde would stay the good guy, it would be an interesting story, but as I mentioned before: The story ends before we find out ... for now.**

**emi17 - Only three more chapters before we find out how he'll react ;). Because of the fact, that this story is in Ana's POV, we don't know what Taylor is doing and why there isn't anybody looking for him, but I can say, there is not much time anymore before Taylor will find him (and MAYBE Elena is the reason, his family doesn't know he went missing ;)). **

**Pielietje - The thing is: Ana isn't married (and she didn't tell anybody at work about Christian), therefore Jack tries his luck. And he knows that she has children, but that's ok with him. **

**caroline . dunstan . 5 - Thanks for your review! I try to be on time, I really do, so the next update will be uploaded next Sunday hopefully ;)**


	13. Friday - Business Before Pleasure

I wake up and open my eyes just to see these absolutely mesmerizing grey eyes. Christian observes me and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. My mind is blank and I don't say a word but close my eyes and enjoy his soft touch. His finger frees my bottom lip which I was mindlessly biting and his hand wanders to the nape of my neck and pulls me to him. My eyes are still closed as I feel his soft lips brushing against mine. A shiver runs through my whole body and a hushed moan escapes my mouth. He reacts and pushes his lips against mine and gives me this sweet little kiss, which sets my body on fire. Just with his lips. I imagine what he can do with other parts of his body. He doesn't deepen the kiss which makes me even needier, so I grab him by the scruff of the neck and roll him onto me and he ends up between my legs. I wrap my arms around his neck and open my mouth to take out with the tongue tango. He responds to my invitation and we are smooching in a way, which leaves me breathless. His lips shift, roam along my chin to my throat and end up at my suprasternal notch. I toss my head back to give him easy access and bury my hands in his hair. Then my alarm rings and I sigh deeply. "Time to stand up I guess", I say, trying to motivate my ass to move out of bed. Just one more day before my weekend begins is a more motivating thought. Christian grumbles as I make my move out of bed and tries to hold me back making me giggle.

After breakfast I go to work. I've hardly arrived, when Mr. Roach summons me to his office. Today, he is very moody and screams at me. Apparently there are financial problems and there were some wrong decisions in conjunction with some authors. After a screaming fit and after he gives me a pretty big stack of papers, which I have to work on today, I leave his office with a big lump in my throat. On my way to my desk, I run into a wall of muscles.

"Jack!" I shriek, kneel on the floor and pick up my papers, which I dropped. I have to concentrate not to cry.

"Ana? What happened?" Jack asks alarmed. "You look like somebody had cornered you." He kneels on the floor too and helps me gather the papers.

"I was in Mr. Roach's office and … well, today he's a bit off", I whine, trying to avoid the sobs.

"I know, I had my fare share of him today, too", he says sympathetic and we go to my desk. After I put down my workload at my desk, Jack takes my hand and guides me to the kitchen. He makes some tea for me and puts a cup of it in front of me.

"Ana, don't take Roach too seriously today. He has to face some problems, but it's nothing personal. You do a good job!" I smile because I am flattered. I empty my cup and squeeze his hand.

"Thank you very much, Jack!" I say and go back to my desk. I work through my papers and manuscripts and soon I'm in a good workflow and finish my work in time. Shortly before closing time, Jack comes by again.

"Hey Jack!" I say and smile at him.

"Ana! Do you want to join us for a drink after work at the bar? We're all heading to Fifty's across the street", he suggests.

"Yeah, but only for one drink", I say and pack my things. We share an elevator and go down to meet with the others. We go to the bar and I drink a beer. Jack does not leave my side and chats with me the whole time. I can't help but like to chat with him. He's an interesting man with whom you can have easygoing conversations. We discuss our love for literature, in which we have different tastes. I love the classics like Thomas Hardy and Jane Austen, while he favors American literature written after 1950. It's good to have someone who knows about my favorite hobby, to be able to exchange opinions. When this develops further, he has the potential to become a good friend of mine. We will see.

After a tiring day at the publishing world and one beer, I go home. And when I say home, I mean _home_. Home like in husband, children, house with a fence, just a little puppy is still missing. I go to the living room and find Christian on the couch with a story book in his hands, Andy on his lap and Tommy by his side. He reads them a story and I lean on the doorframe. I think, I'm falling for this moron. I smile and greet my men and smooch my way through and tell them I'm going to the kitchen. Christian stops me before I make it and tells me his plans for the evening.

"I spoke with my father and he's going to take the kids this evening so we are free. He'll bring them back at ten PM. So there is no need to cook dinner", he explains with a shit-eating grin on his face. I get closer to him and wrap my arms around him.

"Any plans for this evening?" I ask him interestedly.

"You know, just the ordinary: wine, dine and sixty-nine", he counters with a serious face. I snort and look at him debating with myself if he is serious. He chuckles, closes my mouth which has dropped open and goes back to the boys on the couch. I need another moment or two to collect myself while willing the butterflies in my belly to stop flying.

I go to the table and drink a glass of wine, which Christian had poured for me while he resumes reading the story. After the end of 'The cat in the hat' Tommy asks:

"Are you going to leave us?" Fuck. What is he doing? I turn around and look at them.

"No, I'm your daddy", Christian answers bewildered.

"Sometimes daddys leave", Tommy says thoughtful.

"Well I suppose that's true, but I'm not going anywhere", Christian reassures him.

"Good!" Tommy stands up and goes upstairs. Christian looks at me with a puzzled look. I shrug my shoulders. As Tommy comes back, he has a sculpture in his hands. From afar I can't recognize what it is.

"Ooh! Is this a present for me?" Christian asks surprised.

"Yes, I made it with two plastic cups and paint and a pipe cleaner", Tommy explains proudly.

"I love this, this is getting a special place in my bedroom", Christian beams and hugs Tommy.

It's a winners cup with '#1 DAD' written on it. I stand up and go to the front door. I need some air so I step outside, closing the door behind me and sit on the same spot as yesterday. Tears are slipping down my face. After some time I see Ray approaching our house. Swiftly, I wipe the tears and greet Ray, who eyes me suspiciously. Suddenly he hugs me tight and whispers in my ear: "One day, everything that hurts us will only be remembered by the good things, the great memories that will always make us smile. Annie, enjoy the ride as long as it lasts and save the memories for later." With that said, he walks inside, collects the kiddos and makes his way to his car. I watch them leave. Christian hugs me from behind and says: "Broccoli, you have to get ready. We have to leave in thirty minutes. There is a dress on the bed." I turn around, look him in the eyes, hug him and go inside to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I go to the bedroom and freeze. Wow, what's that?

A little black dress, black heels, black naughty underwear and some jewelry. This outfit totally screams _Kate_. I smile. It's been a while since I had a high quality outfit. I put it on and make my way downstairs and another heart attack is waiting in the hall. Christian is dressed in the grey suit, which he will also wear tomorrow at the wedding. He's just rrroooaaarrrr. His gaze roams my body up and down, then he offers me his elbow and says: "Ready?"

"Yes!"

He guides me through the living room towards the back door and I look at him confused. He chuckles at my bewildered expression. In a moment we are at the back door and he stops in front of it. He looks at me anxiously. I have to admit, I have not looked at the back yard in days, so suddenly I'm anxious too. He opens the door and what I see takes my breath away.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. This is the most beautiful back yard I've ever seen! Beginning at the patio, he attached old pairs of jeans to the railing and filled them with earth and plants are growing out of the top of them. It looks so funny. As I go along, I see a path through the back yard, made of slices of a tree. The path goes past the playground for the kids to my little garden. I go along the path and look at the playground. It's unbelievable, what you can do with so-called waste. Christian built a two-story house with the wooden pallets. Next to the house, he built a sandpit, made out of wooden pallets, too. On one of the boards there are stones glued on it in the form of footprints – two big and to small ones. Aaaaaaawwwwwwwww. There are also two giant teecups made out of old tires, that the boys can sit in. In between them, there are nine tiles and stones with x's and o's painted on them to play Tic Tac Toe. And of course, on one of the remaining trees, there's a swing made from another old tire. I turn my eyes away and go to the end of the back yard. There is a spiral herb garden and a container garden along the fence with vegetables in it. On the fence hanging, are some old boots with strawberry plants in them. I giggle. Next to the container gardens, there is a pyramid of tires, filled with plants too and above the pyramid, there are tires hanging on the fence, and of course, there are plants in them, too.

I don't know what to say. No matter how long Christian will stay with us, this is a gift which will last forever. Every fucking time I go in this back yard, I will think of Christian and our time together. Oh how I love it. I did not know how talented he is. Of course, he found the ideas on the web, but the realization is a whole different thing. I make some steps in Christian's direction and tears are falling freely down my face, _again_. I see Christian smiling, he looks satisfied.

"Oh Christian! I love, love, love it so much. I'm speechless", I say while I wrap my arms around him.

"That's good. I was working my ass off. But it was worth it", he expresses smugly.

A timer beeps and I jump a little in surprise. Christian smiles apologeticly.

"Excuse me!" he says and goes to the door. A few moments later, he returns with a kettle and puts it on a table, which is surrounded by candles and is set with linen napkins and a beautiful, little flower bouquet. He pulls out a chair for me and then sits in the one in front of me.

"I hope, you like it", he says unsurely. "I worked my way through that cook book. It's a chicken gumbo."

"Christian, it will be perfect, just like the spaghetti the other day", I say taking his hand in my hand. He entwines our fingers and pours us both some wine. I enjoy our dinner and can't get that smile off my face. We're talking about all the world and his brother. I like this Christian, I mean when he's open, smart and almost funny. After dinner he stands up and reaches out for my hand. "Come, dessert is going to be served in another place." He helps me stand and pulls me into him. I caress his cheek, give him a sweet little kiss on his mouth and follow him into the house.

We go upstairs to the bathroom, which is filled with scented, lit candles and joss sticks. Next to the bathtub, there is a bottle of wine, two glasses and chocolates. Christian runs us both a bath and looks at me with an inviting smile. "Yes, you can stay, but your clothes must go. I find your lack of nudity disturbing." He steps behind me and zips the dress open. Slowly, his hands roam my body while undressing me. Because of the candles, the room is heated and I'm feeling comfortable. I turn around and begin to unbutton his dress shirt. In doing so, I glance at his scars on his chest and tense a bit. He takes me in his arms, while his hands are looking for the bra clasp and unclasps it while he's kissing my temples. Meanwhile, I unbuckle his belt, open his pants and pull them down. My index finger hooks under the edge of the waistband of his boxer briefs and I pull it a little letting the waistband snap.

"Come on, don't let me do all the work here and join me in the tub", I say, turn around and bend over while pulling my panties down. I think my bare ass is now in great view, because I hear a sharp intake of breath. I smile and climb into the bathtub. I draw up my legs and Christian sits behind me, pulling me into him. Oh how I love this. He takes a sponge and washes me, while feeding me chocolates and refills my glass in between. I lean more into him and enjoy the contact, while he kisses my neck. I like these occasions of body contact. I have a feeling, that this is more intimate than actually having sex, but what do I know. After the sponge has touched every part of my body, I put my glass back, turn around and lie between his legs. I lay my head in the crook of his neck and giggle.

I whisper: "There's a stabbing sensation on my belly."

He chuckles and explains: "That is your own fault!"

I hesitate a moment, but then I take his member in my hand and begin a sensual massage while he groans and caresses my back.

Then I whisper: "Christian?"

"Hmm?" he murmurs abstractedly.

"You don't know how grateful I am. The back yard is such a big and appreciated gift!" I whisper thankfully.

"I'll do anything to see you smile!" he says and raises my chin to be able to kiss me softly.

The kiss quickly becomes hot and steamy and when I can't breathe anymore, I break away and kiss my way down to the object of my desire, in order to let my tongue explore his manhood. Continuing to stroke it, my tongue takes turns swirling around the tip and licking up and down his cock. Christians sounds increase as I take him in my mouth as a whole. I start the final spurt and quicken my pace. Christian immediately reacts and begins to pant furiously. He cums explosively in my mouth and has to grab the rim of the tub. I swallow everything and grin. 'Yeah! I'm still able to do it!', I think to myself and wipe my mouth and stand up, leave the bathtub and put on my bathrobe. Then I grab my clothes and go to our bedroom.

As I put my clothes away, Christian comes into the room and has this satisfied look on his face. I smile and then, I hear the doorbell ring. Christian quickly dresses in his pajamas and goes downstairs to answer the door. I change in pajamas too and soon after, my boys burst into the room. I hug and kiss them and shoo them into their room. After I help them change, Andy decides he wants to celebrate a pajama party in my bed, because now we're all wearing them. I giggle and nod my head. My boys cheer, take some books and run to the bedroom. I tell them, that I'll make some hot chocolates and go downstairs. Christian tidies up the kitchen and I make four cups of cocoa. I tell Christian about the plan and he grumbles: "But right after they are asleep, I carry them to their room and put them in their own beds. I don't want to share you tonight!" I smile, kiss him and slip two cups into his hands. We make our way to our bed and enjoy our cocoa. Then, we all make ourselves at home before Christian starts to read out a book. The kids are such bookworms, just like their mother. I lay there and observe my family while running my fingers through Tommys hair and listening to the adventures of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Eventually, I fall asleep.

* * *

**First of all I would like to thank ashley . mercer . 16 for beta reading this chapter and doing an awesome job. (Don't forget to check out her Twilight story /****s/11208820/1/Isabella-s-Odyssey). Normally, GinnyGinervaWeasley**** would beta read my story, but after 12 chapters of my crappy writing, she needed a time out for vacation ;D. (Check out her profile, she wrote 18 stories for Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Het Huis Anubis/House of Anubis - ****/u/2088539/GinnyGinervaWeasley)**

**If you want to see the garden, visit my pinterest board. You find the link on my profile. **

* * *

**Guest (Apr 26) - I do what I can ;) There are two more updates till the end.**

**Westie80 - Thanks for your review!**

**Christian618 - Hold on a little more, soon it's over ;). I think everyone will suffer for a while. **

**ashley . mercer . 16 - It's ok, you gave me a heart attack, but only for a little while ;). Soon it's over, but yeah, it will definitely be hard for them all, when he'll remember. **

**emi17 - I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see what will happen. I just can't give anything away yet.**

**Guest (Apr 27) - If English was my mother tongue, it would be easy to update faster, BUT it's not and trust me, you want to wait until all my beta readers edited my story ;) In the meantime, I give you a virtual glass of whine! (I mean how embarrassing is it to write 'glass of whine' after learning English for 12 years at school! And that was just a funny error ;D!)**

**Old Soul in Wonderland - Well, welcome back! ;) I have to catch up so many stories as well ugh! I think you are the one and only not looking forward to the end! At least the only reviewer. We will soon find out what happens in the end!**

**Pielietje - THAT depends, how you all like my end ;).**


	14. Saturday - The Wedding

I wake up as the alarm rings and blink my eyes. Sitting up in bed I try to remember which day it is and what we have to do. Then it comes to my mind that Ethan and Hannah are getting married today. This means no Clayton's, no stupid do-it-yourselfer grunting like Tim, the toolman Taylor, believing it's funny and no hard work for me, so a smirk spreads across my face. But I have another business to do, namely supervising three men getting ready before ten AM. I doubt, I'll succeed, because I think it's easier to make world peace than to convince a man to do what you tell him to do.

But enough with the philosophizing. I get up and go downstairs into the kitchen, making coffee, tea and cocoa. We should all agree on one hot beverage, so making breakfast would be less work. But it's also satisfying to watch my family enjoying their favorite breakfast. Yeah, in the last few days Christian became a part of my family. So I continue with the preparation of an omelet, granola with yogurt and peanut butter jelly sandwiches. At least the boys are eating and drinking the same.

After setting the table, I make my way up to the kids' room to wake up my children, but as I open the door, I see that they aren't in their beds. It surprises me that my grumpy dwarfs woke and stood up deliberately before I have to pull them out of their bed by their ears. I'm looking for them on this level when I hear low voices in the bathroom. Quietly, I make my way to the bathroom door and see Christian in front of the mirror, shaving his face. Next to him, the kids are standing on stools by his left and right side, both having foam on their faces, ‚shaving' it off with little combs. Christian is explaining how to do it and they follow his instructions eagerly. At times like this it's obvious, how they miss a manly role model in their lives, how I'm not sufficient. Anyway, joy spreads out in my heart. I approach them, embrace Christian from behind and say:

"My three favorite men. Hurry up, breakfast is ready!"

"Mommy, you don't know how much work it is to shave a whole face", Tommy whines and Andy states:

"Haste makes waste!"

I giggle and sigh. "Then do your best. Breakfast is getting cold and I also need a few moments in the bathroom. Or do you want to accompany the ugliest woman at the wedding?" I ask them.

"_That_ is impossible, even if we have to leave now! You're a natural beauty!" Christian says and my heart melts.

I smile and pat his arm. "Excuses after excuses, but they won't help you at all! Breakfast downstairs in five minutes!"

I turn around and make my way down to the living room. After a few moments, the boys come running down.

„Hey mommy! Come here and feel my shaved face!" Tommy says proudly. I giggle and rub my cheek on Tommy's face and say:

„Mmhh, it's sooo smooth. Just like a baby bum!"

Andy shrieks: „And now mine! MINE!" I rub my cheek on his cheek too and praise his work. Then they sit at the table and dig in. Christian soon comes to me and hugs me while whispering in my ear:

„And how's my face?" So I rub my cheek on his face too, but Christian turns his head and my lips are suddenly on his. And then he joins the children at the table and we all eat. After finishing breakfast I fire off my instructions as usual:

"Boys, your outfits are on your dressers. Christian, your suit is in the closet, hurry up and help the boys. I'm getting ready myself. Departure in forty-five minutes!"

After a marvelous hot shower, I step out and put on my robe. I curl my hair and pin it up. Then, I apply a little make up, not too much and go to my closet. I go through my drawer with my underwear and smile mischievously. I take playfull panties and put them on, but go without a bra. Then I take my dress and think about how long it took me to afford this. It's a grey convertible dress, which I tie to a one shoulder flat back style. I put on my as good as new silver 5 inch heels. I'm not used to this height, but today I'm brave, because this time, I have a man to cling to. Completing the outfit, I take my granny's necklace, earrings and a silver clutch. I go to the kids' bedroom and look how successful Christian was. I'm pretty impressed: He's tying Tommys tie and then the three of them are ready to go. 'No wonder, he's used to wear suits every day' I think to myself and shake my head to get rid of the thoughts of his past. I will enjoy today without any guilty conscience. I praise them and we all walk to the car.

We arrive at the hotel, where the festivity will take place and are directed to the beautiful garden. It's so huge, with trees, flower beds and a biotope. Tommy and Andy rush over looking for fish, while a waitress offers us a glass of champagne. There are these big Koi fish in the water, swimming their lapses lazily. Soon, the wedding planner arrives and wants to take Tommy with her to get him ready for his big appearance. I kneel in front of him and give him my last advice:

"Don't be nervous, you'll make it. Take tiny steps, just as we have practiced it and don't forget to smile. Behave and do as you're told. We will see you in a jiffy." I kiss him and take a quick photo with my phone. He waves at us and gives chase to the wedding planner.

Christian carries Andy on his hip and stretches his arm out to me. "Come on, candy cane, let's find our seats!" We follow the other guests to the arrangement of chairs. They stand beside each other in a big spiral line. I've never seen an aisle like this, but I love it. I discover little name tags on the chairs and start looking for ours. We sit rather near the end of the aisle, maybe because of Tommy. I ask Christian what the time is and he announces, that we have another half an hour. So we mingle with the other guests.

I don't know many of them, aside from Ray, Kate and José I only know Kate's parents and grandparents. And yes, there is also her cousin's son, who is just ugh … weird. We had one date, approximately one hundred years ago and it was the worst date ever, including dates I saw in movies or heard about from friends. He picked me up in his mother's car, with his mother driving. She dropped us off at a snack bar, which was so dirty and just gross, I immediately had to run to the restroom. This didn't help at all, seeing and smelling others had puked in there, too. I told him I was sick and he dragged me to the movies. We saw a Disney movie and he laid his arms around me awkwardly and grabbed my boobs – in a fucking Disney movie. I dumped the popcorn in his face and left the theater. He followed me and accompanied me home. At my door, he tried to kiss me or so I thought. He licked my face from my chin all the way up to the top, it was just eeeeeewwwwwww! I simulated period pains and he screamed, because – and I quote – 'that's the most disgusting thing he could think of'. He said goodbye and turned around, wiping his hands with a disinfectant wipe and spraying mouth spray in his mouth. I didn't believe my eyes, but I was glad, he was gone.

I snap out of the memory, because Harold, that's his name, stands in front of me.

"Harold", I greet him and offer him my hand.

"Anabelle", he says, shakes my hand and wipes his hand in his pants afterwards. I wonder if he knows, that every girl has her period every single month. Maybe no girl has ever lasted longer than a month.

"This is my husband Christian and my son Andy", I introduce them. He looks incredulous.

"Did you two had sex?" he asks bluntly. I choke on my champagne.

"No, it was immaculate conception", Christian answers seriously.

"I see", Harold murmurs. "Aunt Irma!" he bursts out and goes away.

"Creeeepyyy!" I sing and empty my glass. Christian chuckles and I giggle, feeling a bit light headed because my breakfast was little. I should slow down with the drinking or eat something.

Turning around, I see Kate in a dream of a dress. It's a long, yellow dress with a sweetheart neckline and a mermaid skirt. On the top, the gown is richly adorned with rhinestones, while yellow fabric is wrapped around her torso, ending in a one shoulder strap. She's the maid of honor and looks just gorgeous.

I turn to Christian and admire her attire: "Doesn't Kate look fantastic?"

"Yap. Just like a lemon, slashed by Wolverine" he says ungraciously. I poke him in the ribs and murmur a 'tsk, tsk'.

"Kate!" I cry and wave at her. She quickly makes her way towards us.

"Hey guys! Did you hand Tommy over already?" she asks stressed.

"Yeah, he's so nervous", I giggle.

"He will make his job just perfect!" she says. "Did you find your seats already?" she asks again.

"Yes, thanks", Christian answers. In the meantime, Andy has fallen asleep on his arms. "Well, we'll get seated then, it will begin in a few minutes", I say and wave at Kate.

Christian entwines my hand with his free hand as we are getting seated and smiles at me. When all the guests have finally settled down, the music begins to play, so Tommy and this cute little girl are going down the aisle with a sign in their hands, 'Here comes the bride' written on it. I have a big grin on my face and take some pictures. Tommy beams at us as he strides past. Christian leans in and whispers: "What a cute little daughter-in-law." I giggle. After them, there actually comes the bride, her arm linked with her fathers. Hannah looks gorgeous as well. Her wedding gown is a buttercup coloured tulle gown with a sweetheart neckline, a sheer corseted Alençon lace bodice, a gold silk ribbon at natural waist, a circular box pleated tulle skirt accented with Alençon lace applique and a chapel train. Just before the ceremony begins, Tommy comes and sits with us.

After the ceremony, where Christian had to leave because Andy was snoring so loud, everyone turned their heads, we're heading to the reception. Kate comes to me with two glasses of champagne in her hand and a serious look on her face.

"Hey Christian, I think you should look out for the boys, they're just discovering that soil and water from the fountain equals mud", she warns him.

"Oh nooo, isn't there one minute of peace?" he huffs and storms off in their direction. Kate gives me a glass and chuckles.

"Oh lately, there are many minutes of peace for you, Ana, right?" she giggles.

"Yeah, and I enjoy each and every one of them", I say and take a sip from my glass. We stand there in silence and witness as Christian arrives at the boys.

"How's the sex?" she asks incidentally.

"KATE!" I screech and look at her wide-eyed. But then I smile mischievous. "I haven't slept with him … well kind of … but boy, he's a great kisser!" I gush.

We're both looking at him as he tries to lift Andy up while catching Tommy. The kids are in full play mode and Christian has got his hands full.

"There is absolutely no future for us and it hurts to know that. I was certain that I would not fall for someone after Brad's death but now I'm not so sure anymore." I gulp down the content of my glass and hiccup. 'Slow the fuck down!' I think to myself.

"If life can remove someone you never dreamed of losing, it can replace him with someone you never dreamed of having. That's a good thing, Ana. It was high time to move on", she says, handing me another glass.

"Yeah but moving on only to get your heart shattered in a million pieces again? Oh sometimes I hate my life!" I say and take a big gulp.

Kate embraces me tightly, soothes me and says: "It might take a year, it might take a day, but what's meant to be will always find its way."

"What was it you had for breakfast? A bowl full of fortune cookies?" I ask her giggling, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Annie, in the end everything is going to be alright, you will see. You must be patient though", she says in a stern voice, pointing a finger at me.

Christian approaches us with a glass of wine in his hand and wraps his arm around my waist, kissing my temple.

"Where are the children? Where did you get rid of them?" Kate asks with a knowing smile. She can tell a thing or two about my boys as often as she watches them.

"There is a little playground around the corner, so we have 10 minutes or so prior to stopping them to kill each other!" he explains eased.

"Cheers!" I say lifting my glass.

Soon after, it's time for dinner, so we all head to the ballroom. There are round tables arranged around the dance floor and a buffet on the side. The numerous speeches before dinner are a nightmare for every parent. Tommy and Andy fidget on their chairs, claiming to be hungry. Christian, Ray and I try to keep them amused until we eventually can grab some starters. When we line up for the main dish, a lovely old lady named Francis waits in front of us. She tells us about her children and grandchildren and her late husband. As we pass the side dishes, Francis turns around and says to Christian:

„You know, asparagus has an aphrodisiac effect!" and winks, pointing with her head in my direction.

Christian looks at me briefly and smiles, while shoveling tons of asparagus on his plate. I poke him in the side.

After dinner we were told that there is a TV room for the kids, meaning another hour of peace and quiet. Music and dance are in full swing as I come back from the TV room. In a good mood, I take another glass of wine and sit at my table. I search for Christian and find him talking to my father-in-law. Ray makes big gestures which means he tells him stories about his fishing trips. I chuckle. It's been a while since there was somebody, who didn't know his stories.

In between, Christian keeps on stealing glances at me. Suddenly, grandpa Kavanagh sits next to me and says: "You know, having eye contact for more than six seconds without looking away or blinking reveals a desire for either sex or murder. I remember when my wife – may god rest her soul – looked at me the way you look at each other. Unconditional love. It's good to know that there is this kind of love in times like this." And with that said, he stands up and goes his way. I'm a bit bewildered. Why everybody asks or speaks about sex between Christian and me. Is my attraction this obvious? I take the last sip of my wine and whoohooo, I should definitely slow down as the room begins to spin.

When Christian sits next to me, he asks:

„Where are the little monsters?"

„They set up a TV room, so we have at least an hour for ourselfs!" I answer, while my hand wanders under the table cloth to his crotch. This damn alcohol makes me brave. He gasps for air and jumps a little. „Did you enjoy your asparagus?" I ask tempting and massage his dick through his trousers, while my tongue licks my lips and my teeth bite my bottom lip. His cock twitches.

„I would love to show you how much!" he says, freeing my bottom lip and then he leans in and bites my lip before he kisses me like he'll fuck me on the table any moment.

I break free and pant, then I stand up and reach out my hand for him. „Come on, sweetie, I want to dance. Now!" I say grinning wickedly.

He moans irritated. „Sure, honeybun!" He stands up slowly, smoothes out his clothes and buttons up his jacket. Then, he places his hand on the small of my back and guides me to the dance floor. There, he spins me around and flies with me over the dance floor. He's a good dancer, but that doesn't help my dizzyness and so I cling at him. I'm glad when the music ends.

„Is everything alright?" he asks concerned.

„I think I need some fresh air, excuse me please!" I say and go away.

On my way out, I meet Kate, who looks desperate.

„Kate, what's the matter with you?" I ask calming her down.

„Oh Ana, one of my stud earrings, the heritage from my grandmother, I can't find it! I looked everywhere, but it is gone! Oh my god, that can't be happening!" she shrieks.

„Kate, calm down. Where were you today? I'll help you looking for them!" I offer her.

„I was everywhere, that's the FUCKING problem!" she yells. „I'm so sorry, but I'm desperate. Well, I wanted to look in the car, the honeymoon suite and the bar downstairs."

„Why do you want to look in the honeymoon suite?" I ask clouded.

She chuckles. „Well, it's unwritten law for the best man and the maid of honour to disturb the wedding night." She grins mischievous.

„Oh I'm so happy right now, that I was already married, when I got to know you!" I giggle. „I'll look in the car and you look in the honeymoon suite and after that, we'll meet at the bar, ok?"

„Sounds like a plan!" she says motivated and hands me her keys. „See ya later!"

I shake my head and go outside to the parking lot. Kate is really a special someone. I look for her car, but don't find it. Then it hits me: She rented a big car for the big day, to be able to store all the things she needed today. So I press the remote key and look which car lights up. And the winner is an Audi Q7 in Glacier White Metallic. I open the door and look for the earring with the flashlight of my phone. After a while, I didn't find anything but 3 pennys and a bonbon. Mmh minty. So I kneel in the trunk and look there for the earring.

„What a great view!" I hear Christian say and jump up because he startled me.

„Owie!" I cry out loud and rub my head.

Christian takes my head in his hand and kisses my boo-boo. „Better?" he asks.

„No, but I appreciate your effort!" I say, turn around, take my phone which I dropped down and continue to look for the damn stud earring, kneeling in the trunk.

„Would you please stop shaking your ass in front of me? You're playing with fire, my dear!" he says alluring.

„What? I'm looking for Kate's stud earring, she lost it!" I explain, looking back at him.o

„I'll help you!" he says, pulling on my arm until I stand in front of him and begins to put my hair down, putting my hair pins in his pocket.

„What are you doing?" I ask confused.

„There are no earrings in your hair!" he says after running his fingers through them.

I giggle. „Really? Wow, good to know!" I say amused.

He lays my hair to one side and nibbles on my ear lobe. „Oh! There is an earring in your ear lobe!" he says, kissing the spot behind my ear.

I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation. I fucking love his lips on my skin.

„This is mine. We should look for Kate's in the car, you know?" I moan.

He seats me in the trunk and pushes me down, hovering over me. „Yeah yeah, I'm looking and we're in Kate's car, so what?" he says and kisses his way down my neck.

„They're not on my neck?" I ask challenging.o

„Nope! Any idea where to look next?" he asks.

„Maybe they're in my cleavage, but unfortunately you can't look!" I say.

„Says who?" he asks and loosens the knot of my dress.

„CHRISTIAN!" I shriek and try to stop him. „We're in a parking lot! My god, everyone can walk in on us!" I reason.

„They are all at the wedding and booze the free wine and beer!" he says and untangles me from my dress.

„Christian! Kate's waiting for me!" I say, hiding my upper body with my arms.

„I'll hurry up!" he says, but I don't move my arms. „Ana, do I have to tie your hands up to have a little fun with my wife?" he asks.

„You wouldn't dare!" I say.

He looks at me for a brief moment, then he takes a panel of my dress and ties my hands swiftly above my head to the backseats.

„What the fuck?" I cry out.

„We still haven't found this damn stud earring! It has to be somewhere and I will find it!" he says and licks the space between my breasts, while his hands caress my boobs.

I try to wiggle my hands free, but he really tied them to the car. I'm trapped and I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now, because on the one hand, I'm afraid, somebody will find us and that would be embarrassing, but on the other hand, it's so hot and I FUCKING LIKE IT. The alcohol in my system makes me feel faint and I begin to pant like a bitch in heat before I close my eyes. Christian is a master of love and I can't get enough of him right now. I wrap my legs around him and push him to me. He groans, kisses me and glides his hands up my leg while pulling up my dress. My panties are now revealed and Christian examines them. They are tied at both sides and he chuckles.

„Time to unwrap my present, I guess" he says and unties my panties focused and slowly, pulls them away, takes a smell and stashes them away in his pants pocket.

I squirm as I feel the fresh air down there, but soon his mouth heats up my lady parts.

Wow. He's really good. I mean _really._ He lets his tongue do it's magic and I scream, unable to hold my feelings in. I never was the screamer, but boy, he is one of a kind.

„Shush! If you keep screaming, then yeah, everybody will spot us!" he mumbles and I nod. He continues his assault but just moments after, I scream again. I can't help myself, the feelings overwhelm me.

„Ana, shut your mouth or I will gag you!" he threatens.

„I can't, I tried, but I just can't!" I pant.

He sighs, takes the second panel of my dress and binds it around my head to gag my mouth. Then he carries on to lick, bite, suck and whatever, I don't care, it feels so good. After a while, he pushes a finger into me, then a second and keeps on moving them inside of me. I'm so close, I don't think I can take it much longer, feeling my core beginning to clench. The dizziness, the long, long abstinence and his near unbearable skills mix, get worked up and … then I hear footsteps coming in our direction. FUCK!

„Ana? Did you find the stud earring?" Kate yells.

I panic and wiggle my whole body, but Christian pushes his hand on my stomach to stop me from moving.

He runs his hands a few times through his hair, stands up and peek over the car.

„Hey Kate! Until now, we didn't find anything, but we still have to look in the trunk. Give us another five minutes, then we'll meet at the bar. Did you look at the front desk?" he states eloquently.

„Oh, good point! I'll ask the receptionist. See you, then!" she cheers and tiptoes away.

Pheeew! That was a close thing. Christian bends over me, looks into my eyes and sighs.

„I think, we should get going. Kate's waiting for you." he says, unties my gag and frees my hands, giving me a sweet little kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and enjoy the sensation while he raises me up.

When we break away, I tie my dress swiftly in a halter style and ask him, if I can have my panty back.

„No! This is my trophy, I earned it legitimately!" he protests.

„Christian! I need my panties, for god's sake!" I shriek.

„Then you have to snatch it away from me!" he says and makes a step backwards.

I'm afraid, I have no chance because of my heels, so I take them off and move.

He runs away and I chase him all the way to the front desk, where we'll meet Kate. We arrive out of breath and a bit disheveled, so Kate eyes us suspiciously.

„What happened to you two?" she asks in her Kate Kavanagh inquisition voice.

I hand her my heels and say: „I don't know what you mean!" Then, I wrap my arm around Christians neck to hold him down at my level and my other hand tries to get my panties back by grabbing in his pocket. He tries to keep me away and so we sashay around while we giggle and laugh.

Kate tries to interrupt our dance. „By the way: I found my stud earring!" she says and watches us closely. She looks like she thinks we're crazy.

„Oh that's fantastic!" I exclaim and stupidly, Kate distracts me from Christian, so he can free himself from my clutches and runs away.

„Shit!" I yell and ignoring Kate, I chase him again.

This thickie takes the stairs and runs upstairs but I try to be hot on his heels. After I don't know how many floors, I reach the door to the roof. I open the door and see nothing but gravel and tar paper. I don't think, it's intended that people come up here. The only light here is a lightbulb above the door, which is part of the emergency exit sign. I take some steps forward to explore my surroundings. I feel the heat of the day still reflecting from the roof and the warm breeze smells kind of oily and dirty. Suddenly, I get grabbed from behind, which makes me shriek and jump in surprise. I untangle myself and turn around where Christian stands in front of me with a broad smirk.

„Time for round two!" he explains and approaches me slowly.

I take a step back and feel the warm, sticky tar paper clinging to my bare soles. I feel like a fly stepping into a spider's web.

„We can still get caught here", I whisper halfheartedly as I can still feel my vulva pulsing between my legs from our encounter in the car before.

„Not now!" Christian states with certainty while still approaching me as I back further away eventually bumping into the concrete wall surrounding the edge of the roof.

I gulp. „How can you be so sure?" I whisper even fainter, feeling my knees getting wobbly and my lap burning with desire because of the unfinished business earlier on.

Christian just nods his head in the direction behind me and at that moment the first fireworks explode above my head and light his face up in bright red giving him a devilish appearance.

Having nowhere to go, I grab the steel railing on top of the bordering wall behind me, almost slipping of because my hands have gotten sweaty. I bite my lip in expectation as Christian closes in on me and demands his property with his lips searching mine. His hands roam my body up and down while I try to bury my hands in his hair, but he grabs them and lays them back on the railing. I want to protest, but he doesn't permit it.

Further fireworks go off in the background and with each explosion I feel a little shock of excitement rushing through my veins.

„Turn around!" Christian moans into my ear as he kisses his way towards my neck.

I hesitate catching my breath.

„Now!" Christian orders firmly which makes my body turn around all by itself.

As I face towards the lawn beyond the wall of the roof another bright white and golden firework briefly illuminates the guests standing around the garden watching the display.

I gasp and my muscles clench by the thought that any one of them could as easily have spotted us as I was seeing them but with the next rocket exploding I notice that all of their faces are turned away watching the dancing lights in the sky on the other side of the garden in unison.

I relax a little and I can feel Christians hot breath on my neck as his hands caress my hips and start to gather up the fabric of my dress around my thighs. As my legs get more and more exposed the warm breeze tickles my skin and I let out a soft moan in anticipation. Christian pushes the dress up over my bottom and onto the small of my back. I bend over ever so slightly shoving my behind in his direction.

„It seems there is a full moon out tonight!" Christian says savoring my ass and slapping it with his bare hand.

This causes another bolt of lightning running through me and I can't take it anymore. Gritting my teeth I grunt: „Go on! Fuck me already!", not knowing which part of myself just muttered these words.

Christian chuckles and purrs in an impression of my voice: „But we can still get caught here". At the same time he runs one hand up on the inside of my thighs and lets his fingertips brush against my outer labia.

„Please!" I whine pushing myself back against his fingers, not knowing myself anymore for being so horny. It must be the alcohol, that is having such an effect on me.

He continues to stroke around my opening, stretching my lips apart lightly with two fingers and pushing a third one against my most sensitive spot. „Still wet, are we?", he continues his teasing while I wriggle around longingly and grab the railing even tighter until my knuckles turn white. I can't take his teasing any longer and reach my hand out to my back trying to grab his belt.

„Not so fast Mrs. Steele!", he catches my wrist and turns my hand to my back like a policeman arresting a criminal. I feel a short pain rushing through my arm but somehow being in such a helpless position turns me on even more and I lean forward to get some relief on my wrist. With his second hand Christian gives me another slap on my ass and the sounding clap coincides with the explosion of an especially big firework followed by the cheer of the crowd below.

Holding me down over the railing with one hand gripping my wrist he uses his other to stimulate me with his fingers. Painfully slow he starts to push one finger inside of me, then another. My gaze gets hazy as I melt away in his hands panting heavily and moaning. With every firework that goes off I can see the guests scattered around the garden but at this point the alcohol and my almost unbearable arousal cause me to not give a fuck about them anymore. I have to concentrate hard not to drool and accidentally hit someone standing close to the wall of the building.

Finally Christian lets go of me and unzips his pants. I just grab the railing again, stretching my bare behind high in his direction like an obedient mare. He lays his hands on my hips and lifts them up even further so that I have to stand on my toes. I can feel the tip of his dick brushing between my wet folds and hear a deep groan coming from Christian. I think he would like to tease me even further but then he seems like he can't hold on any longer as well and he pushes himself inside me with a sudden thrust. Oh my god he fills me out completely and I let out a scream of joy causing some heads below to turn and look around in bewilderment. Thankfully nobody gets the idea to look up and they quickly turn back watching the even bigger rockets as the fireworks slowly build up to the finale.

Christian starts to pound me hard like a steam engine picking up speed and I love every single thrust of him pushing deeper and deeper inside of me. Going on near a year now, I ain't had nothing betwixt my nethers, that don't run on batteries, so I can't get enough of him right now. I let the waves of pleasure wash over me, feeling a great warmth spreading from within me and lashing out making my fingers and toes tingle with joy.

„Oh Jesus! Oh God! Oh Jesus! Mary mother Jesus of Nazareth!" I pant.

„Oh Ana!" Christian babbles behind me breathing heavily and almost lifting me off the ground with each push.

I wish this sensation would last forever but with every wave I can feel the peak of my pleasure coming closer and closer. I take another hazy look down on the lawn as the final rockets start their crescendo and illuminate the crowd now almost evenly. I can now even spot some of the guests. There is Kate, and over there is José standing next to Ray. This brief moment of seeing them standing there not knowing that I'm getting fucked senseless right above their heads finally takes me over the edge and I climax, wanting to scream Christians name but my voice fails and out comes a shrieking groan of relief. Moments later Christians thrusts start to slow down as he too comes vigorously inside of me and sighs with satisfaction letting me gently down to the ground and hugging me from behind.

I lean against Christians chest, looking at the stars in the sky and try to calm down. But with every breath I come down from my high and can't help but feel torn. The more I fall in love with Christian, the more it urges me to tell him the truth. After some time I feel the need to tell him how I feel. I sit up, look at him and say:

„Christian, what ever happens in the future, don't you forget, that I love you soooooo much and I never ever wanted to hurt you in any way. I would do anything to make you happy!"

Christian lifts my chin up and kisses me. "I love you too, Mrs. Steele. I may not know how my life was before the accident, but I really love my life after. I have the most beautiful wife, two adorable sons, a soon-to-be mansion I call my home", he chuckles and I feel overwhelmed. "You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest and most beautiful person I have ever known. And even that is an understatement", he says in a serious voice.

His words send a chill through my body and guilty conscience consumes me. I'm the worst human being here on earth and just fucked an engaged man, who I kidnapped and kept imprisoned. I look into his eyes and come to the decision to finally tell him the truth … tomorrow ... when I'm sober. It probably means goodbye, but I can't hurt him anymore, because I fucking love him. I raise my hands and run them through his hair in an attempt to fix it up.

„We should return to the party" I whisper, trying to tame my own just fucked hair.

He nods. „Let's take the kids and go home!" he says in a low voice, kisses my head and stands up, stretching an arm out for me. I take it and stand up too and whoops, there runs the cum down on my legs. I sigh but can't do anything, because Christian drags me already behind him down the stairs. At least the dress is washable. We make our way to the TV room, taking Tommy and Andy, who are already overtired and carry them to the car, where they fall asleep instantly. Then I go back to bid farewell to the groom and the bride. On my way back to the car, I look for Kate, who hopefully has my heels. I spot her near the bar drinking one shot after another and as I approach her, she yells:

„Ana Arcana, there you are! Where were you during the fireworks, it was so beautiful!"

„I was on the roof. I saw it, it was mindblowing!" I reply smirking. „Kate, did you see my shoes? We want to go home, the boys are already asleep!"

„I put them in my car. Come, I'll get them for you!" she answers and rummages in her clutch, looking for the car keys. As we arrive at her car, Christian already waits at the entrance. Kate wraps her arms around his torso.

„Christian! I missed you! Where were you? You missed the fireworks!" she shrieks. She's definitely boozy.

„It was awesome, I saw it on the roof!" he answers while escaping Kate's embrace.

Kate's eyes widen and her mouth falls open, as her gaze swings back and forth between Christian and me. Fuck.

„Fucking hell! Am I the only one who doesn't get banged tonight?" she exclaims and strides to her car. She opens the door and gives me my shoes. „Here you are! Bye Ana, Bye Christian, I'll go back and trap some hot adonis in there!" she says, waves at us and disappears in the hotel.

Christian shakes his head, takes my hand and guides me to our car. At home, Christian carries the boys to their beds. I try to undress them carefully not to wake them and succeed in doing so. Kissing them on the foreheads, I leave the room as quietly as possible. Just now, Christian makes his way to our bedroom and … ‚Oh fuck it, _she_ left him behind!' I think to myself while running after him and closing the door behind us.

He turns around and has a surprised facial expression. „What are y…?"

I don't let him finish his question, but kiss the hell out of him and whisper: „You know all good things come in threes, right?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I'm late _again_. But hey, at least this chapter is twice as long as the others ;D.**

**Pphheeww, that was it, THE sex scene. Even before I started to write my story, I knew, I don't want to write it, so I asked a few people to write a sex scene for me ;D. BUT nobody helped me. So I wrote one, but my hubby didn't like it - he said: "It's FICTION, you should spice it up BIG TIME!" ... and wrote it for me. Thank you! ;-***

* * *

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Thanks for your review!**

**Christian618 - Yeah, there will be definitely some drama in the last chapter.**

**CJFAA - Ana is asking herself the same thing, but didn't get an answer. Christian didn't just disappear and no one knows, where he is - Elena knows and maybe interferes in the background. But because the story is in Ana's POV, we don't know what happens. Taylor is looking and his family maybe don't know he's missing - because of Elena. We just don't know. But thanks for reading my story, even if the premise is implausible!**

**Old Soul in Wonderland - Thanks for your review! Currently, I'm writing something, so there will be more to read ;D **

**Pielietje - Yeah, maybe I should have mentioned more about their dad in the story. Don't worry, there will be SOMETHING ;)**

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews about how to show your kids the Star Wars movies! Generally, I'm a 4,5,6,1,2,3-fan, but having two LITTLE kids, I have enough time to decide.**


	15. Sunday - Goodbye

I wake up and another hangover greets me, so I groan as I try to open my eyes to this much too bright light. But it's not just the hangover, that gives me a major headache. I also feel familiar emotions - anxiousness and nervousness - because today, I'm going to tell Christian the truth, I'm just waiting for the right moment. It feels like in Mary Poppins, when there is a change in the wind. It reminds me of last week, when Christian entered our lives. Turning around I see Christian lying next to me. He's still asleep and oblivious to any aspects of his former life. Panic spreads in me. I'm absolutely not ready to let him go. Not after last night, not at all. Shit, I really love this guy. I'm in love with him.

I stare at his face and try to save this image forever in my brain. I stroke his hair and kiss his lips. He stirs and wakes up while I cover him with kisses. I'm sure, he senses my urge to be near him, because in no time we're naked and making love to each other without another word spoken. I want him to take away my uneasy feeling and it works, at least for now.

After I finally stand up I wrap myself in a robe and shoo Christian into the bathroom. We're taking a really hot shower and I enjoy our little bubble. I wrap myself around him and hold him in my arms, unable to shake off that uneasy feeling, but savoring every minute in his arms. After the shower, we head into the bedroom and put on some casual clothes. Half way through, our kids storm into our room and bustle around. I try to calm them down and announce, that today I want to eat a different breakfast.

We decide to pack some sandwiches and do a picnic in the park. There is a little lake in the middle with an asphalt path going around. There are lots of trees and benches. Almost everywhere around the park there are ducks and swans. Tommy insists, that he takes his new bike and Andy takes his learner bike. So we head to the park. I spread out the blanket and Christian and I curl up, while the boys take a nice lap around the lake. I can't help but cling onto Christian enjoying his presence as long as possible. I decide to tell him the ugly truth when we're at home. Here in the park there is all peace and quiet and a perfect point to remember the good times with Christian, before the shit will hit the fan. So I look for his proximity - a kiss here, a hug there, countless touches everywhere. We're like teenagers. Every now and then, we have to cheer the boys on, when they pass us. After some laps, we all dig in and enjoy our picnic. Then, Christian plays football with the children, while I read my book. It's so much fun to see him interact with the kids. Oh how I would love to have him around for the rest of my life. That thought makes my uneasy feeling come back in full force and I stiffen. After this little work out, we go home. Time for the truth, I guess.

On our way home, I see a black SUV in front of my house. As we approach the house, the blonde goddess, his fiancé, leaves the car, followed by the man in black. Fuck. Now I know who the man was, that I saw at the café in Portland. I feel sick to my stomach and my knees are feeling like jelly. My palms are beginning to sweat, my vision goes blurry and suddenly everything feels like it's in slow motion. I feel the tears welling up and threatening to fall and in just a couple of seconds, the last two weeks pass in my mind's eye and I really, _really_ get scared of the situation ahead of me. He'll be sooo angry with me and with his fiancé nearby, there won't be a chance to explain myself. ‚That serves you right!' I think to myself. ‚You had twelve days to tell him the truth, you are so pathetic!' How could I hurt him so much? I'm such a terrible person and in a few moments my heart will be shattered in a million pieces. Oh boy, looks like the dream is about to end.

Christian makes his way to the front door. Casually, like nothing ever happened, he greets this blonde goddess and makes his way inside the house. I go very slowly, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves and take the hands of my boys, after they cleared away their bikes in a little shed next to the house. The blonde woman glares at me and hisses through gritted teeth:

"Don't you do something stupid. You will regret it!"

I bend down to my kids. "Hey guys, it's important to listen to mommy! Christian has to leave now. He might be a little off now, but he does love you, remember that."

"No, mommy, I don't want him to go. He said, he won't leave!" Tommy cries and I'm feeling so helpless. Andy fidgets and pulls my hand: "No! Daddy must stay!" he whines. With tears in my eyes I kiss their foreheads and hug them tight. They will never leave me. They will never hate me. They are all that I have now.

The front door opens slowly and Christian comes out. "Elena?" The blonde makes her way to Christian and opens her arms. "Christian, darling, I finally found you! How are you?" she coos and kisses him on his lips.

"Elena, oh my god, I'm fine, I'm so fine, I finally remember all. I'm Christian Grey, owner of Grey Enterprises Holdings, I have a brother and a sister and you are my fiancé. I have money, so much money, even in Switzerland!" he exclaims excitedly.

„In Switzerland?" she asks interestedly.

"I also have a jet, helicopter, boat and a lot of really exciting cars. Oh Elena, the doctors said it would all come back and now it does!" he says happily.

Spinning around he makes his way towards me and I prepare myself for the last blast. I shift from foot to foot nervously and manage to bring up a weak smile. Embracing me in a tight hug he says:

"Ana, cupcake, I'm so fucking glad this nightmare is over finally. I thank you so much for being so patient with me and helping me through all of this and …"

Suddenly his whole body tenses. I close my eyes, tears start to fall from my eyes. This is it. The End. He's going away and lets me down. He lays his hands on my shoulders and extends his arms, pushing me away a bit.

"… why? Why did you do this? You are the employee I fired. You are not my wife …"

His face shows a hundred emotions. Shock, anger, sadness, disbelieve, all in once. He turns his head to my side and takes a step back.

"… and these are not my children. You made me believe they where ours!"

I can't take it anymore. I close my eyes and raise my hand to my mouth, avoiding the sobs.

"What have I done to you that you fucking hate me so much? Revenge is a dish best served cold, I guess."

I can't look at him, my mind blanks without any answer. He takes another few steps back, shaking his head.

„I'll just go into the house and pack my things."

He turns and disappears into the house. I take the hands of my boys and squeeze them.

"Everything will be alright, believe me!" I mutter and try to smile.

After a few moments he steps out of the house, just the trophy, Tommy made him, and the cook book in his hands and says:

„Nothing else in there belongs to me." He makes his way to the SUV and doesn't say anything else. As he opens the door, I shriek:

"Christian!"

He stills and looks at me. He has a hurt facial expression, like these injured and neglected animals on the advertisings for the animal shelters.

I proceed: "For whatever it's worth, thank you!"

He nods and gets into the car. The blonde woman says:

"Come on, dear. We'll get you out of these rags", gets into the vehicle after him and the man in the black suit closes the door. He nods shortly in my direction, enters the car and drives away.

After a couple of meters, the boys start to run after the SUV. Tommy screams:

"Daddy! Daddy! Don't go away! You said you won't leave!" and begins to cry. Even my little one tries to follow the car as fast as he can. My knees are getting weak and I finally give up. I sink to the ground and bury my face in my hands. I let it all out and cry as if there is no tomorrow. I did not only hurt Christian, but also my two children. I'm a monster. All this happened just because of a fucking job. Oh how I do regret this whole journey. My boys come back to me and Tommy asks me:

"Are we alone again?"

"Yes, Tommy, we are alone again. You, Andy and me against the world!" I say, making a fist bump in his direction.

"Mommy, we manage it! I'll help you", he says and fist bumps mine.

"Thank you, my dear, without you I couldn't do it!"

And with that being said, I hug him, not knowing, what the future will bring.

**The End.**

* * *

**This is it. The End. I want to thank each and everyone of you spending your precious time on reading my story!**

**Furthermore I want to thank especially GinnyGinervaWeasley, my husband, b . aka-chan xD and ashley . mercer . 16 for beta reading my story. You're awesome guys! **

**I also want to thank ashley . mercer . 16, Christian618 and Pielietje for reviewing every. single. chapter. As a thank you gift, you three each may choose a chapter of this story and I try to write it in CPOV (as 3 bonus chapters). So write me a PM please ;)**

**The movie quotes from the last chapter: The fact, that Ana had nothing betwixt her nethers, that don't run on batteries for a long time was a quote from "Serenity" and Ana's "Oh Jesus! Oh God! Oh Jesus! Mary mother Jesus of Nazareth"-panting was a quote from the Movie "Bean".**

* * *

**Guest (May 18), ashley . mercer . 16, Pielietje, Goodlyfe, sweetsub75 - Thanks for your review!**** My husband is now afraid, that he must write every future sex scene for me ;D.**

**Christian618 - We'll never find out if there was a baby or not - at least not now, sorry ;).**

**Andristasia Grey-Darcy - It's better than a HEA, it's an open end. You can now imagine what YOU want to happen. ;)**

**sillie J - Oh my god, I'm sooooo sorry! And YYAAAAYY, you found my quote. I just love Kaylee so much, it's my favorite character of Firefly! If there will be a sequel depends how you all like my ending ;) **

**Guest (May 19) - Well, I'm glad you have fun with your boyfriend! ;)**

* * *

_**PS: In case, you don't like my end:**_

**I wanted to write an epilogue to stick with the movie for a HEA, BUT: it went OVERBOARD. What a wordplay ;D. Until now, I wrote 20k words and I'm not finished yet. So be sure to (keep) follow(ing) my story, because there will be an 'alternative ending for HEA-junkies'. It will begin with CPOV, when he drives away and end with a real HEA. Furthermore, it will have both Ana's and Christians POV this time.**

**NOW you have the chance to tell me (1) which questions you want to be answered and (2) what you want to see happen. If it fits, I'll integrate it in my story! So review or PM me!**

**I hope, we'll see us soon, until then: LATERS, BABIES ;D**


	16. CPOV - Welcome Home

_Summary chapter 1-15:_

Ana, widow and mother of two, was fired by Christian and now has to move back to Montesano into a dilapidated house. After some time she stumbles upon a telecast, which asks for information about a stranger suffering from amnesia, who she instantly recognizes as Mr. Grey. Kate makes a diabolic plan for Ana to pose as Christians wife and to take him home as a slave working in her garden. Over the next few days, after retrieving him from the hospital, Christian settles in more and more and adopts the part of the family father and husband with increasing confidence, until his fiancé Elena shows up to bring him home, when he finally gets his memory back. With hurt feelings, he gets into the car and leaves.

_Chapter 16_

**CPOV**

I'm sitting in the SUV and watch out the rear window. Tommy and Andy are running after the car. They don't have a chance to keep up with the speed, of course, but that's not keeping them from trying. After a few miles, we turn around a corner and they disappear out of sight. Over. Out. The End. I'm feeling as if somebody has ripped half of my body out of me. Shit. Elena lays her hand on my thigh and says:

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright now. Soon, you'll have forgotten this pack." I take her hand off of my thigh and lay it on her own lap without saying anything. Patting it with my hand to resist the urge to strangle her I turn away to look out of the window. What does she know about children besides the fact, that you can fuck them? She doesn't know the feeling of forgetting all your problems and the peace of mind you'll get by just looking at them sleeping or how your heart stops beating because your child hits its knee. She doesn't know the feeling of being loved unconditionally.

'Don't be so pathetic Grey, as if you have an idea of what you're talking about, just because you herded a few kids for two weeks.' I'm observing the trophy Tommy made for me and it's like someone stabbed me in the heart. I always thought I don't have a heart and just now I wish that were true, but this incredible pain proves me wrong. It hurts so much.

Returning to Escala, I look around my penthouse and take in the sight, which makes me feel so small and insignificant, because it's so gigantic. Furthermore it is so colorless, which I disapprove a lot and I make a mental note to change that as soon as possible. I place Tommy's Cup on the mantel and put Ray's cook book in the kitchen, thereafter I go to the windows in the main living area and look down on the little ants, which are busy streaming through the streets, without noticing me, while my heart is bleeding to death. Elena interrupts my thoughts.

"For a start, here's your white wine. Mrs. Jones is going to have dinner ready soon. I thought, it would be ok, if we eat earlier today" she says. I nod, take my glass, which I drink half of in one go, and try to distract my thoughts while continuing to watch the ants below.

Gail comes into the main living area and announces that dinner is served, so I go to the dining table, where Elena is already waiting for me. I sit down and begin to eat my grilled salmon tacos with avocado salsa.

"Mmmmhhhhh, it tastes exquisite!" I praise Gail and she smiles hesitantly. I savor every bite and I'm so thankful to have such a good cook at home. Since I now have cooked myself I know how laborious it has to be. I just cooked simple meals and even that already exhausted me. I sigh because of my blessedness, which makes Elena gazing at me and shake her head slightly. Maybe she's not used to me showing my feelings, but I can't help myself. A good meal is a good meal, that's just how it is.

After we finished dinner I get up, take our plates and go to the kitchen. As usual I fill the sink with water and begin to clean them.

"CHRISTIAN! What do you think you're doing?" Elena asks appalled.

I look at her in confusion and try to guess what she's talking about. She points at the sink and it hits me. Now that I am used to doing the dishes so often, I don't think about it anymore and do it even here, where I pay somebody to do it for me. I put the plates in the sink and rub my hands in a towel.

"What has this bitch done to you?" Elena asks outraged.

"Don't freak out now, I just didn't think." I counter.

"Obviously!" she murmurs and shakes her head. "Maybe you should call Dr. Flynn and ask for an appointment. There are some aftermaths from your little journey you should eliminate as soon as possible."

"Yes, maybe you're right", I say and pull out my mobile phone.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm back! This time, the chapters are shorter but updates are daily, so it will be a month till the end, the real end ;D.**

**I officially declare here my love for my Dr. Flynn! He's my favorite character in this story!**

**For me, the 'first end' was an open end, so anything could happen - from Christian stopping the car at the next corner and running back, to Christian being angry and never seeing them again - YOU could decide how the story ends. So, if I fuck up the 'second end' in your eyes *again*, just go back to chapter 15 and think of another end. It's so easy ;D **


	17. CPOV - Dr Flynn no1

**CPOV**

Fortunately, John is free and tells me, that he'll be at my place in an hour. I go to my bathroom and take off the clothes, that I got from Ana. I hold the dress shirt in my hands and feel a wave of nostalgia washing over me. I inhale the smell of the shirt and instantly remember sitting in the park and whispering sweet nothings in her ear just a few hours ago. I ponder if it would make sense to ask Gail to purchase the same detergent. 'Fuck Grey, pull yourself together. She just played you. That wasn't real, not at all!' my inner voice screams at me. So I take a shower and try to take my mind off the events of the past few days. Coming into the main living area, changed and freshened up, Elena is already sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand, and talking on the phone with one of her friends. She hands me a glass too, so I take it and drink a gulp of wine straight away.

Gail occasionally brings little trays with delicious looking appetizers to the dining table. Taylor announces Dr. Flynn, who comes into the main living area shortly after and greets us both, while Gail's serving another little tray with three champagne flutes on it, from which we each take one and clink glasses. I point to the couch and ask John to sit down while I walk over to the dining table and take up a little tray, offering John some appetizers.

"Oh that looks marvelous, thank you!" he says and wants to take one, but Elena screeches again.

"CHRISTIAN!" she blurts out. "Did you see that Dr. Flynn? He's acting like a maid. All day long he's not himself anymore, he's not quite normal!"

I'm feeling caught red-handed because I haven't thought about it but of course, I wanted to pamper my guest. So I put the tray on the couch table and John indulges in some appetizers.

"Christian, what motivated you to rise and get the serving tray?" John asks contemplatively.

"Well, I thought you might be hungry", I try to explain myself.

"That's excellent! Excellent!" John says amazed.

"What's excellent about it?" Elena asks bugged out.

"I was really hungry!" he answers enthusiastically.

"Dr. Flynn, come on, stop joking, I want my fiancé back on track!" Elena counters.

"Well, maybe we should begin with you telling me what actually happened, then." John says calmly.

Elena starts to tell John what happened over the last two weeks.

"After the Leila incident and because of the common stress at GEH, I tried to bring Christian to terms. It took me quite some time to get him to finally agree to a little vacation trip for relaxation on the Grace - on the one condition, that he could combine the trip with some business meetings of course. Among other things, he had a meeting near Aberdeen, at the Grey's Harbor National Wildlife Refuge, so we sailed in the direction of North Bay. In the evening before he disappeared, everything was fine. We had dinner on deck and I went to sleep alone, because Christian wanted to prepare something for this meeting.

When I woke up, the boat was anchored at the open sea. That made me wonder, because Christian planned the meeting for the early morning. I looked for him everywhere on the boat, but I didn't find him anywhere. That was the point where I panicked and sailed the boat to the harbor as planned. Immediately after I checked in at the nearest hotel, I contacted Taylor. Of course, he promptly initiated everything to organize a search party for Christian, but he wasn't able to find a trace.

A few days later, we were afraid that something serious has happened to Christian, but continued trying everything to find him. Therefore, we enlarged the search radius, looking for him even in Portland, but he was nowhere to be found. At the end of the week, I went back to Seattle as planned, so Taylor took command of the search. Well, actually he was in command the whole time. Monday morning I went to Grey House and informed Ros, that Christian extended his business trip. Yesterday, Taylor proclaimed the good news, that he had found him. A town bike from Montesano kidnapped him and enslaved him, just because he lost his memory and grabbed the opportunity, to take advantage of him. So early in the morning, we went over to her house to save him. The further steps have to be discussed later."

I can remember when we were sailing to Aberdeen, but the accident is wiped away.

"Christian, how are you feeling now?" John wants to know while looking at me.

"First of all, I have to get used to my life here once again." I don't want to talk about my time in Montesano, not in front of Elena. However, I should make an appointment, to talk to John in private. "John, I'm a bit tired, today was an exhausting day for me and it's not over yet, because I have to do business, so that tomorrow I can take care of my company again. I would like to come to your practice tomorrow evening after work, to have another session, if it's OK with you", I say and Elena agrees.

"Yes, there's still a fair bit of work to do! Dr. Flynn, I thank you for coming on such a short notice!" she purrs.

"Don't mention it! Christian, we'll see each other tomorrow at 7 p.m. in my office, where we'll talk about your situation in great detail", he explains, says good bye and gets escorted to the elevator by Taylor.

* * *

**I apologize for the little review problem. I deleted a author's notice back in the days, so some of you weren't able to review chapter 16. But you all solved the problem and now you all should be able to review again :).**

**And then I obviously have to make something clear: Of course it will be a C&amp;A-HEA, because otherwise, it wouldn't be a HEA, right? Apparently I didn't point that out well. But it will take time - Christian will get rid of Elena starting from chapter 40, sorry!**

* * *

**theamazngspdergrl - Thank you! I'm sorry, it took me so long, but I worked as fast as I could ;)**

**Pielietje - I hope now, I really manage to update daily! **

**Akkess - Thank you for your review and your brilliant demonstration of the Dunning-Kruger effect!**

**asmith953 - Thank you! I'm glad as well to finally finish this story!**

**Guest who thinks this is a C&amp;E story - No, I didn't make it clear. But giving the fact, that there are 36 chapters to follow, it's your decision to muster up the patience for the HEA or not.**

**other Guest - Yeah, Ana and Christian will be together, no worries, but it will take time!**

**meigs37 - Uuuhhh ... aaahhhh ... THAT will take a loooooong time, but they end up together, I promise!**

**SdaisyS - Thank you very much for your review! It's good to see that there are people out there who like my story ;) After this chapter Overboard will not be as present as in the first part, which is why it took me so long, because I had to write my own story, but in the end there will be a quote from the movie ;D**

**sweet15012 - I have to admit, that I'm not a fan of changing POV's, because often they're overstrained. But now it makes sense, because Ana and Christian are in different locations and won't have contact for some chapters ;). As I mentioned, Elena disappears later in the story. And yes, you'll get your C&amp;A-HEA! ;)**


	18. CPOV - Update

**CPOV**

"Darling, shall we go into the office and discuss everything there?", Elena asks me.

"Of course. After all I need to be up to date if I want to go back to the Grey House tomorrow," I reply. Such a stupid question.

We go into my office and take our seats at the table. Elena marches straight up to my armchair and is about to sit down on it as I clear my throat quite noisily. She flinches, takes a look at me and a small, excusing smile appears on her face before she places herself on one of the leather chairs standing in front of my desk.

"So, Elena, what did I miss?", I ask her slightly on the edge. She's acting like the company belongs to her. I believe I'll have to show her who's in charge. Just acting like the boss as she does in her beauty shops isn't enough; as a real leader you have to keep track of everything going on and you also need a deep knowledge about every aspect to be able to spot and correct mistakes made by your employees in time. Elena gets up and fetches a pile of papers and folders.

"This covers everything that has been done while you were gone. I hope everything's according to your wishes. Of course Ros helped me with some of it," she says while placing the pile in front of me on the table.

'She 'helped' with 'some of it'? It's rather that she did everything by herself and you try to adorn yourself with borrowed plumes!' I think to myself as I begin to take a look at the documents. I am quite content despite the fact that not everything is perfect but it seems like all the time and work I spent to make Ros acquainted with the processes within the company was worth it. As soon as I complete my examination of the documents I lean back relieved.

"That's not bad looking!" I say appreciatively. I should raise Ros' salary.

"Thank you! I've told everyone at GEH that you prolonged your business trip as I didn't want to cause a scandal before anything was certain. If your disappearance had leaked to the media our stock prices might have fallen, and I didn't want to risk that. I had to lie to your family too since I didn't want to break their hearts without any proof in hand, but that part wasn't too complicated as you only show up at their place about once a month. I once again had to promise your mother to change this as soon as we are married. But if you hadn't reappeared soon I would have had to tell them the truth.

"That was really considerate of you," I acknowledge her effort. If you can prevent that anybody has to worry about their own child, then you should do so as there is nothing worse than unnecessary suffering.

"See, Christian, I told you that the two of us are and always have been an invincible team. And as soon as we will be married nothing's gonna stop us!" she replies to me.

"Yes, you are probably right," I murmur.

"Since this is sorted out for now let's change over to the pleasing part of our discussion," she says and gets up to hand me three folders. "Here are three hand-picked subs for you, whose hard limits are nearly matching yours. You had none for two months now and I believe that you need a new one as soon as possible to become your old self again," she says and winks at me.

I take the folders but I can't bring myself to open them. During the last two months I have had someone and she has been simply perfect. Sadly all of it was just a game to her.

I put her off with a, "Maybe later," and push the folders aside.

* * *

**Pielietje - Oh dear, there are some more scenes, where she will annoy you, but it will end eventually. And yeah, Christian and Flynn will talk alone.**

**Moonstone star81 - I have to admit, that shorter chapters are way easier to edit. That's why there are daily updates ;)**

**Guest - If you think, that this story is riveting and exciting now, then wait for the subsequent chapters, because in my opinion the next few chapters are a bit dull, but then the story will be picking up pace ;) It's good to know that you like my story!**

**Christian618 - Oh he will say some more things to her ;D**

**hateme101 - Oh no - if you don't like him yet, then you won't like him later, because he'll be stranger than now. But no worries, there are just two more encounters with him ;) There'll be daily updates.**

**Master Is Dark - There will be 34 more chapters ;D. Thank you for your kind words, I appreciate them!**

**SdaisyS - Thank you for your review! Well there is just one quote at the end, right? And yes, it's most likely the one you're thinking of ;)**

**jcarla18 - To be honest: Reviews like yours are the best ;) Because that was exactly what I was trying to do (in the first part) and it warms the cockles of my heart to see that others recognize my intentions :) :) :). **

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Says the one who made me wait what? until about chapter 38 for the Edward problem to be solved! ;D And just so you know: There are a few more scenes, where she'll open her mouth ... **


	19. CPOV - New Insights

"What's wrong with you? What has she done to you?" she asks me angrily.

"Leave her out of it, Elena. This shouldn't even matter to you. I don't want to hear anything else about her because I want to leave this chapter behind me. I am back again and everything is as it should be," I snap at her.

"Do you mean that you want her to get away with it? You do not want to go to the police?" she asks me unbelieving.

"Yes, that is what I said. No harm was done and I don't want to busy myself with this anymore," I tell her irritated.

"You didn't fall in love with her, did you? How often do I have to make it clear to you that love is only for fools? This is no future for you, especially not with small children. You would only cause them great harm, just as your mother and her pimp harmed you. Do you want the same happens to them?" questions Elena. She is obviously trying to effect a bad conscience and she succeeds. I do not want to cause neither Ana nor the kids any harm, but as far as I know myself I would do so unintentionally. I sigh.

"I know what I am doing, alright? In the near future my entire energy will be flowing into the company to make sure that my absence does not cause the slightest negative effect for my employees. Just because I've been away for nearly two weeks doesn't mean that I will throw my lifestyle and my beliefs overboard!" I hiss and go over to my bar where I indulge in a glass of bourbon. This woman is truly annoying. After the first gulp that slowly burns down along my throat I whisper: "Please leave me alone for now!"

Wordlessly she gets up and leaves the room.

I replay the talk with Elena in my head and realize to my own shock that everything she accused me of is true. In less than two weeks Ana managed to turn my world upside down, making me wish for love and a family. Fuck! I believe that it is easier to live without all of it if you never had it but now, after I had a taste of it, I am not quite sure if I can keep on living like I did before, to go ahead and marry Elena and therefore spoil my chance for real happiness.

My head feels like it is going to burst any minute and my chest is tightening more and more around my lungs. My hands clutch my glass even tighter and I close my eyes, trying to remember anything nice. I have to think about Tommy and Andy, how they were strolling around in the park. The way their faces were beaming with joy. The way Ana was in my arms. Her blue eyes.

I open my eyes again and I am calm and focused.

* * *

**What a boring chapter, I think I have to post another one today. Let's continue with APOV to see how she is after part 1 of the story, ok?**

* * *

**Pielietje, jcarla18, Christian618, ashley . mercer . 16 - When was their relationship not weird? ;) In chapter 38 there will be an explanation about their relationship.**

**theamazngspdergrl - Thank you for your review!**

**SdaisyS - No, they're not physically involved anymore. So it would make sense, that she has subs as well. And yes, she is a friend of Grace and is older than Christian. And yes, in the next chapter we will see what happens to Ana. **

**romanreader - Thanks for your review, this story will be completed, no worries ;)**


	20. APOV - The Day After

**APOV**

What a bloody fucking night! After hours of tossing and turning, I finally fell into a restless sleep. When the alarm clock eventually rings, I stand up and go to the bathroom, where I get frightened by the image in the mirror. My hair is disheveled and it'll take ages to brush through it, while my eyes are almost swollen shut as if I came to blows in a bloody bar fight. Actually, there is a lot of blood, namely down there and the cramps are starting already. I feel dizzy and I would rather call in sick, but I try to make the best of it anyway and after an hour, I leave the bathroom.

I wake up the boys and guide them into the bathroom. Andy doesn't want to go to daycare and rebels by repeatedly throwing himself on the floor and shaking his arms and legs, while screaming bloody murder. Tommy refuses to eat breakfast and I can't do anything about it because I'm unable to choke something down, too. Of course, today we are running late once again, but I try to get the children ready as fast as possible. Just as I'm finished with both of them, Andy soils his pants, so I have to start from scratch. UGH! As soon as Andy is ready, Tommy wants to tie his shoes on his own. Apparently, Christian helped him practice it and now he wants to manage it by himself at all costs. I almost freak out as Tommy calmly tries five times to tie his shoes. Then he succeeds after all and we can leave our home, being a whole hour behind the schedule already. My goose is cooked.

With no energy left, I arrive at the office building being tardy but happy to arrive in one piece. On my way to the office I had a little car accident because I was in a hurry and took that last bend too fast. The last bit of my savings will now be eaten up, so we can forget about the trip to Savannah, visiting my mother. Going to my desk some of my colleagues are looking at me dumbfounded, but I try to keep a low profile and to reach my destination as quick as possible. For a start I breathe in and out unhurriedly. I think, I need a cup of tea. Quickly, I speed into the kitchen and make myself a whole pot of English Breakfast Tea. Back at my desk, I begin with my work. After some time, Mr. Roach drops in at my desk and gives me a lecture about me paying heed to not always being late. You can still tell that he's in deep water, because he is still looking very pissed and objects every single error, which he hasn't done before. I notice that I'm reaching my physical limit of what I can bear, so the minute the clock strikes noon, I kiss off to the break room. I huddle up on the sofa in the corner and rest my head on the side of it while burying my feed underneath me. I quickly drift off to sleep and try to at least get some rest since I still can't bear to think of eating anything at all. The thought of food alone causes my throat to tighten up.

* * *

**Well, don't get used to double chapters, but the last one was quite a bit boring ;) Two more chapters in APOV, then we switch to CPOV again.**

* * *

**Westie80 - Yeah, Ana and her children are constantly on his mind and this won't change.**

**Christian618 - The bitch can scream in his ear what she wants, his heart is louder ;)**

**theamazngspdergrl - Dr. Flynn will literally knock sense into him ... in chapter 38 ;D**

**Pielietje - I think it's amazing, how seemingly easy kids adapt to changes in their life. But it won't take so much time, until they reunite with their (new) daddy - forever ;).**

**1st Guest - Yeah, he got a whole new perspective on his life and will see the change more and more.**

**2nd Guest - Thank you for your review!**

**SdaisyS - Love and understanding are seldom found together. Give him some time and love will win this battle ;)**

**emi17 - Thank you for my 200th review! :) The relationship between Christian and Elena will be discussed in chapter 38. Do you mean the panties from the wedding? That was the day before, so they're in other trousers. Taylor doesn't play a leading role in my story, he's mostly in the background. I think Christian knows that he was a prick, even without her file, so in chapter 30 he won't make the same mistake again ;).**


	21. APOV - Pizza

**APOV**

After a short power nap I wake up and sense Jack Hyde sitting next to me, with a worried look on his face. He asks me what happened, but I just tell him, that I broke up not long ago. Jack gives me a hug and buoys me up. Obviously, he's trying to calm me down, before he explains to me, that my break has been over for 15 minutes and Mr. Roach is looking for me already. I hurry to his office and after some time, I leave it with a big stack of papers, which I should finish today. Because I was late, he expects that I complete all of it on the same day.

At the end of this working day, Jack comes over to me and asks, if I ate anything today. I shake my head and he looks at me with a mixture of concern and anger but leaves it at that and says goodbye without any further comment.

When I pick up Tommy, he's just looking at me very angry and gets into the car without saying anything. He's staring through the window the whole time and although I try to figure out what has happened, he doesn't say a single word. I get an uneasy feeling, but I don't have a clue, what his problem is. Next I pick up Andy and he's weeping the whole time until we reach home. I try to interrogate him as well, but there are only unintelligible sounds coming out of his mouth.

When we're finally at home, the kids run up the stairs and go to their room, leaving me behind baffled. Right at the moment I want to go to their room to talk to them the doorbell rings. Curiously I open my door and to my surprise, there is a delivery guy on the porch.

"Mrs Steele?" he asks bored.

"Yes." I answer him.

"I have a pizza for you from a Mr. Hyde." he says and hands me a pizza box without saying goodbye and driving off again. I stare at the box in bewilderment for a moment but then put it on the counter to go up and talk to my boys.

It looks like i found the password, because when I say the word „pizza", the boys are jumping up from their beds and running downstairs. While stuffing one piece after the other into their mouths, I'm able to finally shake them down and I don't like what I hear at all. I forgot the five dollars for Tommy's visit to the museum and as if this wasn't enough, I forgot the carrot for Andy's classroom pet bunny too.

Now I'm again not able to eat anything at all, so I tidy up the dinner table and make them ready for bed. After they are are finally asleep I allow myself five minutes of peace in the bathroom, before going to bed too and weeping myself to sleep. I'm an absolutely incompetent mother!

* * *

**emi17 - I'm so sorry, but they will suffer for some more chapters.**

**Truebloodfan83 - I hope too that it will get better for both of them soon.**

**Jrzgl43 - I hope there'll be enough good parts for you all ;)**

**Christian618 - Eventually, they will see each other again ;)**

**Pielietje - They won't suffer too long ;)**

**Guest - Thank you for your review! I guess my baby girl helped me writing these chapters by being a crybaby at this time, crying 3 hours straight every night for four months without any reason. And even with my husband on my side, I really felt like Ana back then.**

**SdaisyS - Let's hope the blues will end soon ;)**

**jcarla18 - No, no morning sickness after they just had sex two days ago. I don't think morning sickness comes so fast, at least not mine. I had a really funny morning sickness with my boy - puking every Thursday morning ;D Anyway. Now you know how my story will end ... I guess that's the problem with sticking to a movie plot ;D**

**hateme101 - Yeah, she will suffer a bit more in this story, but let's keep the HEA in mind. **


	22. APOV - Big Trouble w Little Tommy&Andy

**APOV**

For the longest time I have thought of myself as a family-centered person. I never wanted to climb the ladder of success. I just wanted to be around my children and take care of my family. In addition I thought I did quite well, but currently I doubt my maternal qualities, because my boys behave riotously and I have no idea how to get them under control.

Andy is going through an early infantile phase and behaves like a little baby. Every time we go a few miles he now throws himself to the ground and yells like a stuck pig, so after three days I backed down and I'm currently using the stroller once again. For most of the time now he is sitting in it or I have to carry him around way too much, which is exhausting because he is nearly 40 pounds. Furthermore he needs a bottle of milk every night, because without it he wouldn't fall asleep. And as embarrassing as it is, he has to wear diapers regularly, even though he was potty trained for some time now.

Tommy goes to the other extreme and behaves like a little adult, which could be very dangerous. It curdled my blood when he wanted to fix the safety socket cover with a hammer and a nail. Or when he wanted to start the lawn mower. Or when he wanted to slice the Sunday roast with the big, sharp knife. I appreciate his intention to help, but that's going too far!

I talked to Mrs. Burbridge again about Tommy having a fight with another boy at school. He picked on Tommy because he doesn't have a real father who accompanies him to the father/son bowling. Mrs. Burbridge has a great lack of understanding for these medieval forms of communication, so she showed me up and told me off in front of the other boy's parents. I don't like the idea of Tommy fighting at school too, but picking at a half-orphan for not having a father anymore isn't very gentlemanly either! Unfortunately, the energy to defend my child against Mrs. Burbridge is missing, so I apologized for Tommy's behavior and promised he'll do better next time.

It's Friday night and I'm sooooooo happy, that the boys are spending the night at Ray's. He's going to practice with them tomorrow for the bowling event, because he'll fill in as grandfather. I sit in the bath tube with a glass of wine in my hand and tears are running down my face. I don't like the person I became in such a short period of time. The former Ana would not have kidnapped an innocent man and would not have exploited him for two weeks. She would not have been happy for yielding the kids to Ray, but would have stood up for her kids against stupid principals. But that was once upon a time and now I'm nothing more than a picture of misery. And there doesn't seem to be any light at the end of the tunnel.

After my bubble bath I decide to go straight to bed to recover from this exhausting week. But of course my body opts out and so I lay in bed, stretching out, looking at the ceiling, while thoughts keep on drifting through my mind preventing me from finally relaxing a little. Seems to be karma I guess. Fuck!

* * *

**Ok, so I caused a little confusion. Ana's not pregnant. What I meant was, that it couldn't be morning sickness, because in my opinion, you can't have sex on Saturday and then morning sickness on Monday - 2 days later. I don't think that the hCG level rises so fast ;).**

**7 chapters into the second part of the story and not one movie quote ... I sure wrote this part on my own this time ;D.**

* * *

**Christian618 - Sorry for the confusion - No baby. Or should I say not yet? We'll see ;)**

**Pielietje - I think the main problem is, that it's a story line from a funny 80s movie. It's not real life. But as you can read in this chapter - She sure regrets her actions.**

**emi17 - I'm sorryyyyy, but shorter chapters are easier to edit. Good things come to those who wait ;).**

**Guest - What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I guess. And so we wait for the next challenge in our lifes ...**

**SdaisyS - Thanks for the review ;D.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Oh my Jack. I soooooo wanted to write more about him in this story, but it just didn't fit in. Sadly but true - you can trust him here ;).**


	23. CPOV - The Day After

**CPOV**

What a bloody fucking night! The nightmares are back with full force and they are getting even worse. Not only do my birth mother and her pimp appear, but now Ana and the boys are playing a leading role in them, too. First the pimp beats them while I'm sitting as a child aside, unable to protect them, watching them screaming in pain. Thereafter I take his position and beat them myself. I never thought my nightmares could get any worse, but the bitter truth is, they have now.

I'm sitting at the piano and play for hours, but it doesn't calm me down. So I stand up, walk over to the window and run my fingers through my hair, whilst thinking of Ana, Tommy and Andy all the time. I hope Andy won't forget to bring the carrot for the classroom pet bunny and that Tommy won't forget the five dollars for the visit to the museum. I have to run a multibillion-dollar company, but two little kids are all I can think of right now. The day will be long and cruel, I can feel it.

Later, when I reach Grey House, it seems so surreal because everything is so huge and unfamiliarly hectic. In a small town the people are much more relaxed and dead slow. I get into the elevator and ride up to the 20th floor, where I see Andrea approaching me as soon as the doors open.

„Good Morning, Mr. Grey! You'll have a meeting with Ros in fifteen minutes. Go on ahead, I'll be right there and bring you a coffee, so we can go over today's schedule", she says but I think that I'm not interested in any of that stuff right now. I haven't even arrived in my office yet; I need at least a few minutes to acclimate myself.

Taking a deep breath I step into my office. Elena updated me on everything going on, so I feel prepared, but I just can't pull myself together to kick off with full power. I go to the window to concentrate and to focus on my workday, when Andrea enters my office with a cup of coffee and a tablet in her hands and sits on the chair in front of my desk. Reluctantly I sit down at my desk and try to follow her verbiage, rattling down the appointments for today.

I'm attending meeting after meeting, but I already feel like my head will explode any minute. What happened to me? In the past that wasn't a problem for me, but now I'm nearly done with my concentration. My thoughts are drifting off constantly and I have to channel my whole energy to pretend to be attentive and look really interested.

Approaching noon, I finally get more and more used to my work routine again and only sometimes my thoughts drift off during a meeting. Ros tells me that I appear changed to her and that I'm considerably kinder to all of my staff. Furthermore she tells me to go on vacation more often, because that would shoot up the morale of all people working on the 20 levels of this building significantly. I tell her to shut the fuck up and to work along, because I don't pay her for this kind of chitchat. She laughs and goes back to her office.

* * *

**Ok, there is an interesting discussion going on and I thought after like 20 years of experiencing the joy of monthly cramps and sickness and two pregnancies, I know how a woman's body work ;D. Obviously I don't. Is it really possible to get pregnant two days before the period starts? Even if not, I think there are always exceptions to the rule. So here is my deal: ****I'm all for it that the readers are able to think of their own way how the story should go. I think it should be possible for Ana to be pregnant considering the rest of the story, so if you want for her to be pregnant, then she's pregnant. My plan was, that she isn't pregnant. Let's just see what happens, because as long as she doesn't know, it's an unimportant detail anyway ;).**

* * *

**theamazngspdergrl - Children! You can't live with them, you can't live without them ;D Or as my friends always say: It's just a phase!**

**mya4snape - In the end your review was visible. I think sometimes it just takes a little longer to load up a review ;) Damn girl, how did you survive two pregnancies with so much morning sickness? Or did it not last for so long at least? Anyway thank you for your review and I'm glad you enjoy the story ;)**

**Pielietje - Yes, that's what I thought. I wanted to try to bring Ana and Jack together, but it didn't work out. **

**Christian618 - THAT was my plan ;D. **

**Guest - Give them time and it will all work out ;)**

**Jrzgl43 - For me it's also much easier to work on shorter chapters :)**

**jcarla18 - Apparently, it IS possible to have morning sickness after just 2 days ;) Anyway, I tried FOUR different scenarios for this story, but only this version has worked for me. But now that some other scenes are written, I may use it in another story ;) Don't just write general thank you reviews, your invited to write what you think - I can handle it ;D**

**SdaisyS - Tommy is six and Andy is three. **


	24. CPOV - Dr Flynn no2

**CPOV**

After I finally got this day behind me, I leave the office at six o'clock and drive to Dr. Flynn. Because of the minimal traffic, I'm early and take a seat in the waiting room.

"Hello!", a boy greets me and comes over to me. I think he is about as old as Andy.

"Hello! And who are you?", I challenge him.

"Ben, and you?" He sure is an extroverted kid.

"I'm Christian", I respond.

"Look, I'm this old!", he reveals and extends three fingers. Ha! I knew it. I fake some amazement and tell him:

"Wow, so you are a big boy already!"

He laughs and when the door opens, he's all smiles. „Daddy!", he shouts out and runs to the gentleman, who is vacating John's office. The mother runs after him and leaves with her men. I gaze after them and sink into my dream world for a little moment.

Only when John gives a slight cough I snap out of my trip to wonderland and greet him. We stride to his office and begin with the session.

"Well Christian, how are you today?", he asks me as an introduction.

"Better. I …", I begin, but John interrupts me.

*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* John squeezed an indescribable toy, which makes a really disturbing sound.

"Oh I'm sorry, that was my fault!", he tries to catch himself. "Maybe I phrased my question wrong. How are you today … REALLY?", he asks in a voice drenched in sarcasm. And here we have his unorthodox methods of treatment again. John comes from Britain and imbibed the poignant sarcasm with his mother's milk. But he also lays it on the line, which is why I like him very much.

"If you were better, then you wouldn't be here. So come on, go ahead! I don't have much time today. In two hours the latest episode of Game of Thrones will be on TV and I just love to watch a pretty pair of tits while my wife has a 'headache' once again" he says and makes theatrical quotation marks with his fingers.

I exhale. "I was at Grey House today and it was a pretty successful day", I report.

"Even if it were a not so successful day you would have made more money on a day than me in a whole year, so as long as you are paying my bills, it doesn't interest me how your working day was. I'm rather interested in this hot chick you spent the last two weeks with", he suggests. "What happened there?"

"After the accident I woke up in the hospital and didn't know, who I was. When after one day nobody was there to take me home, my helplessness changed into anger. It's so frustrating not knowing who you are and why nobody makes inquiries. Two days later Ana came and told me that she was my wife and looked for me. She radiated this innocence and was exactly my type, which means just perfect, therefore I believed her instantly. One day after that she brought me home. It turned out she has two kids - Tommy is six and Andy is three years old. Yes and then I lived there for about two weeks. Until Elena popped up yesterday and after I saw her, I remembered everything", I explain. "It was then that I understood that she played me to get revenge, because in reality she was a former employee of one of my companies whom I fired. And that's the fucking problem: It was perfect, John. Although the kids were stressful over and over again and Ana bossed me around the whole time, I would switch once again in a jiffy to live the rest of my life in this rat hole!"

"Interesting. I don't have to laugh, not a bit", he realizes.

* * *

**Well, well, well, what have we here? Yeah, the first movie quotes ;D When Dr. Flynn admits, that he may have phrased the question wrong, this sentence was inspired by a scene from Scrubs' Dr. Cox. And then, when he says, that he doesn't have to laugh (which he will explain in the next chapter ;)), this was from a German movie called 'A widower with five daughters'.**

**Regarding the pregnancy-thing, I think I stick to Pielietje's review - It might be possible to get pregnant before, during and after your period, but I also don't think that this is the rule. Anyway, I wrote this story in advance, so there is nothing I can change now ;)**

* * *

**Oh Boy, 22 reviews to respond ... That was unexpected ;D**

**jcarla18 - Thank you for your review! He won't stop to think of them ;)**

**Christian618 - The story is finished - so I will post my version of the story, no worries ;). I hope, C&amp;A will get better soon, because it's killing me to make you readers suffer!**

**Guest #1 - Thank you for your review! I hate it too when I have to wait so long for updates, because if it's too long, I have to reread the whole story. When you have a really good reason for a bonus chapter, I will post one ;)**

**mya4snape - He will soon do something :).**

**Amjieluv17 - Taylor wasn't on the boat when Christian went overboard. He startet to look for him the next day, but unfortunately not in the right place.**

**Truebloodfan83 - Thank you for your review! It will be a couple of chapters in her and then a couple of chapters in his POV and so on. I'm really not a fan of too fast changing POV ;)**

**Moonstone star81 - Thank you for your review! **

**vdlucas - Oh boy! I think I really had 2 wonderful pregnancies although I had my own little problems ... But fortunately, there are just 9 month pregnancy on the one hand and soooooo many years of having children on the other hand :)**

**Guest #2 - Thank you for your review!**

**theamazngspdergrl - That would be the reason for letting them suffer for so long - If somebody changes, it takes time.**

**SdaisyS - That's the good thing if somebody changes for the better - You can't stop it :)**

**Old Soul in Wonderland - Welcome back! I really hope the story gets better, because I don't want to make you all sad ;)**

**Pielietje - I quite agree. And yeah, he thinks of them every single day ;)**

**Guest #3 - For me, it doesn't matter if she is or isn't pregnant, because the story will end before she'll find out, if she was pregnant. IF MY MATH IS RIGHT ;D**

**joan . goldman . 9 - Christian won't be engaged to her for long ;) Her side of the story will be revealed from chapter 40 on. And the marriage &amp; subs thing will be explained in chapter 38. They will be together in a short period of time, but it will take some chapters to get there ;) My original plan was that Jack is a nice guy and then, when he earned her trust, he would have shown his real face, but unfortunately, that didn't fit into the storyline, so yes, he's a nice guy now ;D. I don't think that he doesn't remember that Ana tried to tell him the truth - I think he's extremely confused and insecure. Give him some time to overcome it and he will take the right actions. :)**

**malugargula - Thanks for your review, there are another 28 chapters to follow ;)**


	25. CPOV - The Hard Way

**CPOV**

"Pardon?", I examine him because with John it's sometimes hard to follow his mind wandering around.

"Earlier today, I was at the dentist and he has drugged me with laughing gas, but I still don't have to laugh. That's interesting, isn't it", he clarifies and caresses his chin with his finger.

"If you say so ...", I say patiently and wait, till John jumps in our conversation again. He shakes his head uncomprehendingly, fetches a megaphone from under his seat and directs it to me.

"NO IT'S NOT!", he cries through it. After that, he places it on the floor and continues with his normal voice: "It's just as boring as your waffle. How was the sex?" I wince.

"I beg your pardon?", I ask him shocked.

"Oh come on, two weeks with a woman who is just your type and perfect? How was the sex?", he asks one more time. I think about it.

"Phenomenal."

He exhales. "And now you ended up with that bitch-troll again, what an improvement. NOT!", he states, the last word one more time through the megaphone.

"She's not a bitch-troll!", I'm defending her like so often in John's presence.

"Yes, and Santa Claus really exists. Nevertheless: And now?" he inquires and hits the nail on the head. He may be an unconventional psycho doc, but he knows exactly, what he does.

"That's exactly the problem, I think. I've got this permanent feeling that something is missing and I don't belong here. Today I was at Grey House and yes, in the beginning it was a bit hard to get accustomed to the pace, but from noon on it was like before the accident. In my private life though I'm afraid, it takes either like forever to find my way back or it's impossible. I don't understand it though. I just spent two weeks with a plain family", I say and stare into space.

"Ok Christian. Now we can go the easy or the hard way", he proposes and digs something out. It's a glove puppet, which he slips on his hand. Thereafter he plants himself next to me and holds the puppet to my ear. "Hello Christian, this is your conscience speaking! Kick the butt of the bitch-troll to the curb and marry the brunette!", he whispers. Then he stands up and takes his place opposite from me. I stare at him. He couldn't be serious, right? I'm not quite sure he heard my monolog.

"I cannot do this!", I argue. Dr. Flynn sighs and takes off the puppet. Thereafter he stands up, takes a framed certificate down from the wall and places it on his lap.

"Oh my dear friend, why doesn't anybody do what I say, although I studied this crap?", he asks his certificate. Then he looks at me. "So the hard way it is. I want to be honest to you: Tits and ass in an hour on TV, so I'll make this short. I want you to try to NOT think of Ana or the kids just for one day. If you'll succeed, you may come back. And if you won't succeed, which I deem plausible, then come back in two weeks. Enjoy your meal!", he says and rises. I stand up as well, shake his hands and go outside to the car. I'm desperate and afraid of losing my controlled life as I knew it. And John seems to be completely OK with that. I am confused.

* * *

**Ok, I get it. Nobody loves my Dr. Flynn. I don't understand this (because I even had to laugh writing his scenes), but it's ok ;D. He has just one further appearance anyway.**

* * *

**Pielietje - Every dad who cares for his children is amazing ... and has his flaws ;). But like every other child, the children will adapt to them.**

**Guest, who is a bonus chapter junkie - Hmmm, you know what? You get one later. But only one, and only once, ok? And thanks for your review ;)**

**irisdietrich - I know, I know, but short chapters are good to edit. Sorry. **

**joan . goldman . 9 - Yeah, he'll find out about Elena being at the hospital. But you have just to wait and see about Elena's side of the story.**

**sweetsub75 - Yeah, he'll find out about Elena being at the hospital. Strange, I think I have a deja vu ;D**

**Christian618 - He will try his best, but you know Christian, right? Sometimes he needs time to take the right action ;)**

**SdaisyS - He's FUNNY. At least for me ;D. It's just fan fiction - I know, in real life no therapist would be like John, so let's be a bit silly here ;D.**

**Old Soul in Wonderland - Heeeey, were you somehow able to read chapter 38 in advance? Because that's exactly, what John will say ;D. He's trying his best to make Christian see, but you know Christian, right? It takes time. **

**Guest 'Great job' - Wait, till you read chapter 15, then you'll be disappointed like all the others. BUT ... yeah, the story continues, so there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe I'm able to post a decent ending this time. ;D**


	26. CPOV - Family Dinner

**CPOV**

Every Saturday evening my parents hold a family dinner. Usually I am busy beating the shit out of a sub and therefore tell them about some important fake business meeting in order to stay away. But this time it is different and for the first time in awhile I am really excited to show up at the dinner. I tell Elena to hurry up but she replies that she's got to go to a really important meeting and therefore wants me to excuse her as she won't be able to go with me. I sigh and get myself ready.

My mother is already standing on the threshold, waiting for me, as I arrive at Bellevue. I kiss her on her cheek and go inside. Grace tells me to go ahead into the living room before she takes a turn into the kitchen to prepare something. I can already hear Mia loudly describing the details of her life in Paris. A smile forms on my lips and I have to think about the first time that my parents brought Mia home. Seeing her lying in her pink blanket in her crib I instantly knew she would never cause me any harm. In return I tried to protect her for all of my life. And no matter how annoying she can be sometimes, I love her endlessly.

I enter the room and Mia is screaming my name, jumps up and runs towards me. I embrace her tightly and kiss her on the forehead.

"What's up my little cheeky monkey, you are back? Did you actually work over there or did you just eat frogs and snails all day?" I tease her.

"I just told everyone that I've concluded my apprenticeship and want to open my own restaurant here soon. And have a guess who will be the lucky one who may lend me the needed money," she explains.

I chuckle, raise my arm up high and start to jump on the spot.

"Oh pretty please, can I give you the money? You won't even have to pay it back! Ple-e-ease!" I whine. She laughs and nods her head.

"Thank you!", she whispers in my ear as she kisses me on the cheek.

My mother tells us to take our seats and we comply. She's smiling like the Cheshire Cat as she looks through the room.

"How much I love it when all my dears are here. Even though I wouldn't be mad if we were three more!" she says and winks at us.

"Alright mom, I'll get you a daughter in law at the Coping Together event!" Elliot tells her sincerely.

"Not again," Mia groans.

"Hey, it's not my fault so many ladies have the hots for me. And I also have to take care of Christian's piece of cake since he is off the market!" he replies and starts laughing like a hyena. I shake my head.

"Fuck off, Lelliot!" I say irritated.

"Christian!" my mother interjects with a stern look.

„Pardon my French" I reply looking down at my hands.

Afterwards we chat about Mia's time in France, Elliot's latest projects and my company. I take delight in sitting with my family at the table. It reminds me of Ana and the kids. The thought leaves behind a bitter taste and I try to focus once again on the conversation. I really didn't manage to keep Ana or the boys out of my head just for a single day since I've talked to John. But I still have got some days left to manage it!

When the dinner is over, I say goodbye to everyone and promise to visit them again soon. My father accompanies me to the door and holds out his hand for a goodbye. "I am so proud of you, boy. Take a look at what has become of you!" he says apppreciatingly and claps me on my shoulder. I take a look at him and even though he already told me many times that he is proud of me, this time it touches me way more. I thank him and walk to my car.

* * *

**Despite the fact I said not to get used to bonus chapters, there's this one reader, who didn't give in, so ... just this one time it's my turn to give in. But just because I think this is the last chapter describing the characters miserable life after the separation and from the next chapter on, there's a little bit more action. AND the next chapter will be called "The Reunion" if you know what I mean *wink*wink* ;)**

**Well, now all of you like John? Should I really believe you? ;D lol I hope, that you all had at least a smile on your face, then I would have succeeded making up for the sad previous chapters.**

* * *

**mya4snape - He will eventually ... but you have to wait, because I don't think you all hate Elena as much as I want you to ;D. There are several other scenes with her ;)**

**Westie80 - I hope you had to giggle, this was my intention! ;)**

**Pielietje - Not a single day! ;) **

**Jrzgl43 - I think so too ;)**

**Christian618 - One session more and he will reach his goal ;)**

**Triple-yay-Guest - Thanks for your review! :)**


	27. CPOV - The Reunion

**CPOV**

It is Friday evening and we are on our way to Bellevue as my mother is holding her annual charity event for Coping Together. It is my first public event since I had my accident and the paparazzi are going crazy as usual. We pose for some pictures and I press a kiss on Elena's lips. Then we go to the other guests who are already standing in the garden, talking about the latest high society gossip. Mia runs over to me and hugs me wildly.

"Christian! How great it is that you are here!" she squeals before she releases me. "Hello Elena, how are you?", she asks less enthusiastic, but still polite.

"Thank you, I am fine. I was told you helped your mother with the decoration and I have to say that it looks marvelous!" she purrs to Mia. That's the reason why Elena and I are such a good team – we compensate each other's shortcomings. She is awesome at the social parts of business while I am responsible for the hard facts.

I ask Mia where our parents are and excuse myself to go and find them. As I move through the crowd someone catches my eye. I stay still and try to see if I am wrong when suddenly someone touches my shoulder and I turn around.

"Mother!" I greet her delighted and kiss her on the cheek.

"Christian! It is so great that you have made it. Take a look, each year there are more and more people and therefore more and more donations coming in! My heart overflows with happiness when I think about how far we have come since I founded the organization!" she relates to me full of energy. Seeing her so animated is great.

"Oh, and who have we got here?" she asks and I turn back again.

"Mom, this is Katherine Kavanagh, her father owns Kavanagh Media. Kate, this is Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, my mother." Seems like I was right. I watch the two of them as they shake hands and take two glasses of wine from a butler who is passing by.

"Would you like to have a glass of wine?" I ask them politely. Kate takes one glass gratefully but my mother declines and excuses herself with a wink. As soon as she is away Kate looks at me.

"This is kind of strange, isn't it? The two of us meeting here," she says and takes a sip.

"Well, it could be worse I guess. How are you, Kate?" I question her curiously, hoping that she understands my little hint and also gives me some news about Ana and the boys.

"Alas, there is no news. Work is busy as usual and I have to annoy everyone just to get an interview. My private life also didn't change, I'm still searching for my Prince Charming. I volunteered for the auctioning of the first dance and who knows, maybe I am lucky!" she responds and giggles. I smile at her and wait to see if she is going to tell me anything else. I believe she understands my desire as her look becomes serious.

"She is a nervous wreck. The kids are out of it and it is stressful for her. Ray and I help her as much as possible," she tells me and takes another sip of her wine.

"Kate, please take care of them and inform me as soon as she needs anything!" I order her seriously but suddenly someone pushes me aside. Irritated I become aware of my brother who isn't able to behave himself even on this kind of occasions.

"What's going on, my dear brother?" he asks me while he checks out Kate.

"Fuck off, Lelliot!" I reply while ignoring that Elliot wants to bed Kate.

"Where are your manners? Introduce me to this charming young lady!" Elliot begs me.

Irritated I say: "Elliot, Kate Kavanagh. Kate, Elliot Grey. Christian, Toilet. Toilet, Christian," and I move to the table.

* * *

**Well, still no Ana in sight, but at least there was a reunion with Kate. ;) I know, I know, but three more chapters and then we switch to APOV.**

* * *

**Pielietje - At least they put up with the relationship. Christian is a grown man and makes his own decision. **

**mya4snape - No, like in the books, they don't have sex anymore - he has his subs and so does she.**

**Christian618 - Well, good things come to those who wait ;) **

**joan . goldman . 9 - I love him too ;D. And yes, John predicted, that Christian wouldn't manage to not think of them :)**

**somebody hope - Enjoy the time, because eventually, my story will end ;)**

**Guest 'This rocks' - Well let's see, if my second ending will be better than the first! If it's the ending you all crave ;)**

**malugargula - I hope, that you are not too disappointed now ;) I think in my story, Elena is not a complete evil bitch who seduces one child after the other and steals money from Christian and so on. She's just a bit disillusioned.**

**Guest #2 - Yeah, he's just a bit silly. His life is a bit overbalanced now, so let him have a little fun here and there ;D.**

**hateme101 - And he'll be a bit silly with Elliot in the next chapter ;D. **

**Guest #3 - Thank you for your review! **

**SdaisyS - Don't feel pressured to like all the little details, just because you like the story. It's ok to not like Flynn. He's not the main character here ;) I think they would mention it, if he behaves silly all the time, but it was just one scene. Maybe they noticed a change but don't mention it yet but observe him. After this chapter Grace thinks, that he's in love with Kate, so that would explain his behavior. **

**Sara - Well, good things comes to those who wait ;)**

**Blade's Lover - Commme onnnnn, you never saw Overboard? No, no, no, you just have to watch it! Promise me that you will find a way to watch that movie! ;D**

**Moonstone star81 - Yeah. A lovely family time at Bellevue. The next time, the family meet at Bellevue, it won't be so peaceful! Ooopsie, SPOILER ;D**


	28. CPOV - The Auction Of The First Dance

**CPOV**

I try my very best to keep my poker face and sit down at our table. Right now I'd prefer to drive over to Ana and to spend the weekend with her and the children, but that is impossible. To distract myself I whip out my mobile phone and read through some emails. Elena comes over to me and yells once again.

"Christian! Could you please stop playing with your phone and come with me, I have to introduce you to some people!" she tells me just as she takes my phone away from me. I protest but Elena doesn't listen to me and hides my phone in her purse. We mix with the other guests and start networking which is Elena's main talent. She is able to remember even the smallest details about all the people who do not interest me in the slightest.

Soon afterwards everyone is ushered back to their tables and the food is served. I sigh with relief and talk to Elliot, who is sitting right beside me, and it is just like when we were little. He cracks horrible jokes, I laugh heartily and I take delight in the fact he's acting as the clown just for my entertainment. I don't know why I couldn't take this much delight in it when I was young. I'm feeling like I missed out on something important in my life and this feeling pisses me off.

After a while we even play a game we were always playing at such gatherings when we were smaller: we search two people in a conversation and try to dub their talk. With Elliot this is always a new experience and I really wonder about what went wrong in his life as he always comes up with the weirdest sentences.

After the meal the auction of the first dances begins and as announced Kate is one of the girls to be auctioned off. As soon as the emcee presents Kate, Elliot bids on her. Shortly afterwards the bids touch the $20,000 mark and Elliot is about to win, but I simply have to annoy him.

"$30,000!", I call and grin. Elliot is starring at me with his eyes wide open and promptly increases his bid up to $40,000, all while Elena gasps for air in horror.

"It is for a good cause," I tell Elliot. "$50,000!", I shout and giggle. Elena puts her hand upon mine and hisses "Christian, darling, that won't give a good image for the public!" into my ear. Elliot punches my side and splutters, "Christian, what are you doing?" before he raises his bid to $60,000.

"I'm knitting myself a pullover!" I whisper back to him and shout, "$70,000!". Elena kicks my shin.

To me the entire situation is amusing and a big smile spreads on my face.

"$150,000," Elliot calls and the entire hall is silent. I look at him and he stares at me darkly.

"Alright, alright, I won't say anything at all!" I try to appease him and raise my hands in surrender.

"$150,000! Going once, going twice, sold! Sold to Mr. Elliot Grey for $150,000!" calls the emcee and Kate's face erupts with joy. I congratulate Elliot and demand to pay for his dance to compensate for my intervention.

* * *

**Owie! I haven't had a stiff neck since like forever and now - two days before my son's favorite amusement park opens - I cannot move my head. How on earth will I be able to ride the rollercoaster with my mother-in-law? ;D I'm feeling sooooo old right now! lol**

* * *

**Pielietje - You just have to see the movie! PLEASE! ;D**

**mya4snape - I think if you're actively do something towards Ana, you publicly admit that she's on your mind - regardless of whether it's because you care or you want to take revenge on her. And that's something, he doesn't want. He wanted to clear his mind of her and to have no business with her - at least at the beginning. Now Flynn pointed out to him, that it will be impossible, so he will take some actions soon. And regarding the troll: I have to admit, now I'm a little scared if my explanation will be sufficient for you all, but we will see.**

**Christian618 - I'm so sorry!**

**SdaisyS - Thank you for your review!**

**joan . goldman . 9 - I like your optimistic attitude! ;)**

**Blade's Lover - I hoped to see the movie before I have to answer your review, but no such luck - There's this blissful sleep before midnight ;D But I hope I will be able to watch it today ;)**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Tell me about it! I read the beginning of chapter 43 3 or 4 times already, but every time something (to more than 99 percent my kids) comes in between UGH! I think they both have done some stupid things and now it would be their job to make the best out of it. And I think they will ;)**

**Old Soul in Wonderland - I'm sooooo innocent, all the other readers would spank me if I didn't post daily ;D. Yeah, he definitely changed.**


	29. CPOV - Elenas Reprimant

**CPOV**

The first dance starts and Elliot sways with Kate across the dance floor while I stare at him disbelievingly as if I've never before seen him like this. Usually he doesn't stay long with a single woman but takes three at a time home with him. But it seems like something serious is starting to develop in this case. As soon as the dance is over Elena gets up and hisses to me that she wants to dance. Rather reluctantly I follow her to the dance floor and we begin to swoosh over the parquet.

"I can barely recognize you! What was that supposed to be? Do you want to denounce me in front of everyone?" Elena worries.

"Good Lord, Elena, I had a little bit of fun. What is your problem? You should chill a bit," I tell her irritated.

"My problem is that this hall is full of the most important businessmen of Seattle. It doesn't give a good impression if you offer a lot of money for a cheap blonde while sitting beside your fiancée. One might think you are skittish and that wouldn't be good for business!" she argues.

"If this is the case they shouldn't attend charity events. But well, like this or like that it is too late, so please calm down," I stifle the conversation.

After the dance I guide Elena to our table, put her chair in place and excuse myself as I want to go into my old room for a little timeout. I enter the room and a wave of regret splashes over me. I take a seat on my bed and can see my 15-years-old self in this room. It pains me that I sealed myself off like that. I had a family that stood by my side in good and in bad times and I made nothing good out of it. Even quite the opposite is true: I pushed them away.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and I ask whoever is standing behind it to come in. Grace enters, walks over to me, sits down beside me on the bed and crosses her legs.

"You know I am quite good at just sitting here while listening, but I am sure you already know that" she says and lies down on my bed while moving her arms as if she is trying to make a snow angel.

"I remember the day you arrived at the hospital well. I had been sitting by your side for three days straight until you finally started to interact with me. Not to mention the following two years until you spoke your first word. So don't you even dare to believe that you can keep a secret from me just because you don't talk about it. I know that there is something amiss, I only don't know what is wrong," she tells me confident before she falls quiet.

"Mom, I cannot talk about it, I want to leave this chapter behind!" I try to explain it all away but my mother only roars with laughter.

"I beg you, you don't want to leave this chapter behind, you want to jump right into it and never get out again. I can guess so just by looking at you! But alright, if you want to talk about it you know where to find me. I will always have an open ear for you," replies Grace as she gets up again and turns to leave. I take her hand into mine and squeeze it grateful. I'd love to tell her all that happened but I wouldn't even know where to start. She looks into my face and smiles fondly, just as if she knows what is going on inside my head. She walks out of the door but before she closes it from the outside she turns around and adds:

"Of course it would be nice if you bring her here soon!" she says hopefully and winks at me before she turns around and closes the door behind her. I sit there with my eyes wide open and my mouth agape. What the hell? How is she doing that? I believe she doesn't even know that she has hit the bull's-eye.

* * *

**So the phone incident from the last chapter was a cause for complaint. Here's the thing: I wrote four storylines for this story, and the phone incident was an oddment from one of them. I wanted Elena to intercept a phone call regarding Ana needing help, but this didn't make it into the story ;). Maybe I delete this scene, when I go over the story again ... some day. PS: Elena having an appointment in chapter 26 was from another storyline too, when Elena wanted to murder Christian and obviously something went wrong, so she met with the killer. But this didn't make it into the story too ;).**

* * *

**emi17 - I think with adults, men are way more patient than woman. With children, it's vice versa. Or at least the men in my life ;D. **

**Truebloodfan83 - Thanks for your review! Be patient, the reencounter will come ;)**

**joan . goldman . 9 - Yeah, well, that's my opinion too ;D**

**Christian618 - Oh I hope you are ok with my version of Elena's goodbye. If not, then at least you will be happy that she's gone ;)**

**Little1009 - Thank you for your review! It's one of my favorites, too.**

**malugargula - Yeah, I had a lot of fun too writing this chapter ;)**

**Pielietje - Well, fortunately it's not a story about Elliot and Kate, so they both have just a minor part in it ;) **

**mya4snape - Well, in this chapter it's Grace's turn to try and knock some sense into Christian and next chapter will be from Ana's POV - booking a trip to New York ;)**


	30. CPOV - New Plans

**CPOV**

It's the morning after and I sit in the Grey House, trying to distract myself with work. I love working here alone without being interrupted all the time. While taking a break after some hours I look out of the window and suddenly I feel like my life is askew and developing in a direction which displeases me. All my life Elena has told me that love is only for fools, but I'm starting to feel like she deceived me. I admit that lovesickness sucks and that I really do not need that in my life but loving someone is something special and I wouldn't want to miss this feeling for all the money in the world. And yes, already one and a half week passed by and I still didn't manage to not think about her for a single day. My life is totally going against my plans. Fuck!

My head hits the desk and I rake my fingers through my hair. When did I lose control of my life?

"So bad?" somebody asks me. I raise my head and look into my mother's kind and wise eyes.  
"You've got no clue!" I moan.  
"I do know what it's like to be lovesick. Or do you believe your father and I found each other without a single problem?" she snorts. Then she smiles and tells me, "But it was worth each and every tear! So spit it out! Is it about this Kate?". I groan.  
"No, her best friend. Her name is Ana and she has two children. Two marvelous boys – Tommy and Andy. Her husband died about a year ago," I tell her.  
"She's single?" she questions me surprised.  
"Yes," I tell her.  
"So what's the problem?" she wonders.

"Some ugly things happened between us and our lifestyles simply don't match. Can you imagine me with children? I would destroy those three with my problems! And I am engaged to Elena who's bugging me more and more and is slowly going crazy," I explain.

My mother looks at me for a moment and it seems like she is pondering what to tell me.

"Christian, for 26 years I watched you being unhappy, just existing from day to day. Yes, you are successful, I won't disagree; but have you ever been happy in your life? So if there's just a tiny possibility, that there's someone who can make you happy you simply can't let it pass! Only then you can see who you really are - And believe me, you will be surprised how 'normal' and uncomplicated you are. How great you'll be as a father. I know that your first years in life have coined you and how much they still influence you, but you cannot ruin your future because of them! Give Elena a oneway-ticket to hell and go get this Ana! Get up and move because I want to see you happy," she says and gets up. "Well, and now I'll leave. I just wanted to remind you that we won't see each other before next Saturday as your father and I will be going to the theater today. At least that was my excuse to continue our talk from yesterday," she adds giggling. I nod, get up, kiss her cheek and guide her to the elevator. This was the kind of speech I heard almost on a daily basis when I was younger and I have never before truly listened to her. But I cannot deny that these words hit home today.

As soon as I get back to my desk I take the next stack of paperwork. Ros has looked at a small publishing company in Montesano which has both great potential and financial problems. I call Welsh and order him to get me a list of all employees. Meanwhile I start studying the documents and it seems like a great project. You just need to adjust small aspects to make it a very successful business. Shortly afterwards my laptop signals me a new email and I unconsciously brace myself. I open the report Welsh sent me and read through the names. And there she is: Anastasia Rose Steele, Junior Editor.

This seals the deal as I cannot watch Ana lose her job once again. She doesn't deserve that, no, not if I can prevent it. I write another email to Ros and command her to buy the publishing house. And at the end of the day I am quite content as the day turned out to be productive after all.

* * *

**I think I was wrong in the previous chapter. THIS is the chapter Grace's trying to knock sense into Christian and from the next chapter on, there will be Ana's POV ;) **

* * *

**Christian618 - Good to hear, because I don't think that she will go away with a big bang ;)**

**Guest - Thank you for your review! There won't be the question if he would like to know it, because he's going to learn of her trip for sure ;D**

**Pielietje - I have my auntie in mind, who always told me about the first time my cousin fell in love. She said, she knew it the moment she saw him coming home and going to his room ;). And I think there is a difference between a love marriage and a marriage of convenience - And like some readers pointed out - he's not acting like before, so it would be easy for Grace to see a difference. And isn't love the first thing you would expect? ;)**

**mya4snape - Most likely Elena has something to do with Christian's accident. What she truly wants will be revealed in chapter 38. Even if his family don't like their relationship - he is 30, so they have to respect his decisions at some point I guess. I think Elena is good with people, showing them what they want to see, so I don't think anybody has a reason to hate her ... yet ;) And she is a friend of Grace, so they wouldn't expect something is wrong.**

**Moonstone star81 - It will begin to get better from chapter 38 on ;)**

**hateme101 - Isn't that what every mother thinks of first? I don't know.**

**Doc-sama - Thank you for your review! (Which is the 300th I had the pleasure to read ;D)**


	31. APOV - Grandpa Is The Best

**APOV**

It is Friday and today the father-son-bowling, that has been organized by Tommy's school, will take place. Ray steps in as a father and has been practicing with him on the weekend specially for this event – but I believe those lessons haven't been quite successful as he's constantly repeating the Olympic idea that it's the taking part that counts. Luckily I bought a Lego set as a consolation prize. Today it is difficult for me to concentrate on the manuscripts and when Mr. Roach orders me to his office I become scared. I enter the office and see Jack already standing there smiling at me so I calm down, hoping that he wouldn't be smiling if the news was bad.

"Mrs. Steele, Mr. Hyde, there will be a fiction book-symposium in New York next week and I want the two of you to go there to represent our publishing house. Would that be alright?" Mr. Roach asks. Wow, I've already heard about it and it would be a once-in-a-lifetime possibility and he wants _me_ to go there!

"That's great! Thank you very much for this possibility, Mr. Roach!" I reply excitedly.  
"This is absolutely no problem for us!" says Jack.

"Very good! Please book the hotel by yourself and confirm your participation at the symposium. And contact the accounting department!" Mr. Roach orders us before he dismisses us.

"Have you ever been to a symposium? It is going to be fantastic! You need to take some flat shoes with you as we'll be having quite a lot of free time!" Jack tells me enthusiastically.  
"No! I've never been on a business trip! And I've also never been to New York City! I am already very excited and I will do my best to find a babysitter as soon as possible!" I say motivated.  
"Do that. Meanwhile I will book us a room. I've already been to New York more than once and therefore know a good hotel. Come on, I'll show you their homepage!" Jack tells me and pulls me with him.

Some hours later I'm rushing directly from my work - which I left sooner than usual - to the bowling alley. Even though I am still in time I need to park rather far away as it is already quite busy. Ray is waiting with Tommy and Andy at the place by the entrance – just like many other pupils. I hurry over to my men and kiss each one of them. I bend down to Tommy.

"Well, big boy, how are you?" I ask him.  
"Grandpa and I will make history today!" he beams, looking gratefully to his grandfather who's making his hair a mess.  
"We'll score one strike after another!" Ray confirms.  
"That's right. We can always count on grandpa!" I say with a huge smile.  
"Come on, let's go inside. First come, first served!" Ray orders us and we follow him inside.

We go to the registration desk and wait. Some minutes later a little boy who seems to be accompanied by his father gets in line behind us. His father leaves to get the bowling shoes and the boy starts saying rude things – things especially rude for his age. I turn around and stare at him with my eyes wide open as I cannot believe how badly behaved he seems to be. He looks back at me and licks his lips.

"Hey sweety, you've got beautiful legs. I'll call one Christmas, the other one New Years Eve. Can I get in between the holidays?" he asks me totally full of himself.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Can you do me a favor? Please count to ten as I need half an hour of peace," I reply before I can stop myself. "What?", he asks me disbelievingly. "You should remember my name: Alexander. You'll be screaming it all night. So what do you say?".  
"Nothing, as I'm not able to laugh and talk at the same time," I tell him coolly and turn away.

As soon as we are registered we go to the next counter to borrow some shoes where we queue behind a red-haired woman with two children. Ray lowers his head and at first I don't even realize what he is doing but then I realize he's staring at her ass. They leave and as soon as they walk past us Ray turns around to get a better look at her. Wow, that's a side of him I never knew. He blushes when he sees me watching him and asks me about my shoe size. I stare at him disbelievingly and ask: "Do I need shoes even though I am no contestant?"

"Oh… no, of course not. Excuse me, I've been miles away….," he answers quite confused. I grin.  
"Oh, I know exactly where you've been!" I giggle. Ray simply shakes his head sheepishly.

As soon as Ray and Tommy both have fitting shoes we go to our alley. To each bowling alley four father-son-pairs are assigned and only the pair with the most points gets into the next round to play against the winners of the other alleys. Ray is joking around with the kids, showing of an exuberant warm-up routine while Tommy and Andy hold onto their stomachs laughing. I watch them amused and see that we are not the only ones laughing about Ray's behavior as the red-haired woman from the shoe rental queue has the alley right beside ours and is grinning. I smile and go over to the buffet to get some refreshments for my men. When I come back my boys' eyes are sparkling and I smile back to them. Seems like they are already hungry and thirsty. I wrinkle my forehead as soon as I realize that they aren't looking at me.

* * *

**Let me tell you one thing: I'm so freaking tired right now, I'll answer the reviews for the last chapter and for this chapter in the next chapter, ok? ;) Goodnight!**


	32. APOV - Daddy

**APOV**

I'm standing right in front of them as Andy quite faintly but still audibly says: "Daddy!"

Wait a moment, WHAT? I turn around and see the one and only Christian Grey standing at the entrance while talking to the lady at the counter who is obviously not able to resist his charm. My jaw drops open when he shakes her hand and walks in our direction carrying a sports bag. He has crossed half of the distance when my boys start running in his direction and as soon as he sees them he kneels down and spreads his arms. They hug him and it is easy to see how much they are still missing him. But it seems like Christian missed them too as he looks like someone freed him of a heavy weight lying on his shoulders. Desperately I look over to Ray but he smiles supportively at me and that doesn't calm me at all. Christian, Tommy and Andy walk over to us with Tommy taking the lead.

"Mom! Mom! He came! He's here! He told me he'd come for sure and now he arrived! I totally knew he'd come!" he shouts to me and he's beaming. I'm overwhelmed since the entire situation is simply too much for me and as Christian greets Ray I give a short excuse and rush to the bathroom.

I sit down in one of the stalls and try to collect myself from my bad conscience which is killing me. I didn't believe I'd see him face to face ever again but there he is, looking incredible, smelling so awesome that I want to lick every inch of his body, messing around with my hormones. I definitely wouldn't push him out of my bed if he wanted in. 'He won't want that for sure! He went back to his fiancee! And you also better go back as you cannot hide forever in this bathroom stall!' I think to myself. Crap. I get up, go to the sink and splash some cold water onto my face. Then I look into the mirror and tell myself in a commanding voice: „Pull yourself together, Annie. And now go out there and act like an adult!"

The competition has already started when I come back and Tommy is cheering Christian on, since it's his turn. Ray is standing in the background filming them and Andy roots for them. Christian is just about to throw the bowling ball when I walk over to the small table to get myself a drink. He watches the ball as it rolls across the floor towards the pins when he takes two steps backwards and walks right into me. Even though it wasn't a hard crash I lose my footing and fall down on my backside, spreading my drink all about my top. Christian tells me how sorry he is but I dismiss it with a wave of the hand.

"It's alright. You know me, such things happen to me all the time!" I placate him and I am glad to have another reason to get away from him. So I go to my car as I've always got a spare sets of clothes for both me and the children in it and change my clothes right there. It's just as I've said...it happens to me quite often.

* * *

**Of course it was Christian - He promised it in chapter 6, do you remember? ;D And how about we bring somebody else back in the next chapter? **

**It's so interesting, which details you point out in your reviews! That boy gave some of you a hard time, so here's the backstory: I went with my kids to the playground and after some time a boy (he was 6-ish, with earrings!) came to me and said: "Give me 5 Euros!" I was really dumbfounded and retorted, that I didn't have money, so HE should give ME 5 Euros. He said, that he didn't have them either, so I said, that he should go to his mother and get the money. He said, that he had no mother and no father, so I said, that he should go to his legal guardian, because he sure has one. Then he laughed and said, that he had parents, said goodbye and went away. So this encounter was the inspiration for this scene, which is in the story just to make it less monotonous - and to make you laugh a bit ;)**

**And yeah, calling the legs Christmas and New Years Eve is a quote from the movie 'Deadpool', WHICH I DIDN'T KNEW back then when I wrote it, because it was released Feb 8th! Ugh, they stole that line from me! ;D lol**

* * *

**_For those who review every chapter - I try to answer all your reviews in one go ;)_**

**joan . goldman . 9 - I don't think that Grace doesn't like Elena, she just thinks it's not their (C&amp;E) best decision to get married. So when there's another girl he has interest in, she obviously has no problem to speak her mind. But yeah, he should act on it and listen to her ;) Thanks, I had a wonderful good nights sleep :) Christian is not going to stop the trip. And yeah, as you now see, they're looking at Christian ;)**

**Guest - Thank you for your review! ;) **

**jayhawk78 - I know, I know, I'm really sorry, but for me shorter chapters are easier to edit.**

**Christian618 - I'm sorry for the addiction ;D. I know that I could take a day off, but I don't want to break the chain and I hope I won't have to ;)**

**emi17 - Yes, Elena is a bit older than Christian ;) And yesss, Christian remembered. The kid should be around 6 and yeah, it is from the movie Deadpool. And thanks, my night was good ;D. **

**Pielietje - Maybe they told him what they think about their relationship, but he is old enough to make his decisions on his own ;). And yesss, now they saw each other again ... FINALLY ;D. In New York, there will be a bit of a drama, but in the end there will be a HEA.**

**ralieghbug10 - Hey, you're the second reader proposing a movie to me (and yes, of course I saw that movie) ;) I don't say no, but I don't say yes too - we will see what the future will bring ;) No, Elena didn't do something with GEH and yes, she left him in the hospital and yes, she had something to do with the accident, but you have to wait ;)**

**malugargula - He will obey her ;)**

**Doc-sama - Thanks for your offer, I will keep that in mind. Generally, I try to avoid details about cities and countries, but you never know, right? But what I do know is, that Detroit is the home of TIM THE TOOLMAN TAYLOR! ;D I just love Home Improvement!**

**hateme101 - Thank you for your review**!

**mya4snape - Yeah, Christian is here, so don't tell Elena about it! We don't want her to interrupt our favorite couple, right?**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Yeah, we needed some suspense, right? ;D And of course it was Christian, he promised it! Oh, didn't I tell? Ray's gonna have a HEA too ;D**


	33. APOV - Comeback

**APOV**

On my way back I pass the buffet and instantly crave for something sweet so I load some pieces of watermelon on my plate before I continue my trip back to our alley. But then I hear a voice known to me.

"Mrs. Steele! It is nice to see you take time to spend this day with your children! I am sure it will be good for them!" purrs Mrs. Burbridge sweetly. How I hate this bitch and her passive-aggressive way.

"Mrs. Burbridge! I have to say that you've really outdone yourself with the organization of this event!" I say dutifully to avoid getting even more minus points.

"Yes, the children are really near and dear to me! I just can't comprehend how any mother can neglect her children!" she says and I have to fight my urge to strangle her.

"Hey vanilla pudding, what are you doing?" Christian asks me and kisses me on the corner of my mouth without hesitation while putting one of his arms around me. Immediately I feel safe and secure.

"I've been carrying a watermelon!" I say and hold the plate, which is filled with it under his nose.

"Awesome!" he replies and takes a piece.

'I've been carrying a watermelon?'. I wonder if I really said it out loud and shake my head mentally.

"Mrs. Burbridge! Seeing you again is such a pleasure!" he says coolly and holds out his hand to her.

"Mr. Steele! I missed you last week!" she tells him and shakes his hand. "Oh, I forgot to tell you about it," I say to Christian, "Mrs. Burbridge and I conferred last week with another pair of parents because their son and Tommy fought after he made fun of Tommy for having no real daddy anymore.," I explain and I take delight in how Mrs. Burbridge contorts her face. Christian stiffens and applies his CEO-face.

"Well, I can't and won't accept such behavior at my school!" she tries to maintain Christian's look. But the try is futile.

"But making fun of someone who lost his father a year ago is acceptable?" he asks furiously.

"Obviously, as it wasn't mentioned with just a single word in our talk," I add, twisting the knife even deeper. Mrs. Burbridge turns white as a sheet and stutters: "You must have misunderstood me!"

"I don't think so! Mrs. Burbridge, it is obvious that you have no clue who you are dealing with so I will give you the following advice: You better leave me and my family alone in the future or you won't know what hit you!" he tells her in a calm voice that makes him sound quite dangerous.

"Goodbye!" he says. Then he turns around and pulls me with him. I simply cannot suppress the smile forming on my lips and I wish for him to always be by my side while dealing with Mrs. Burbridge.

Christian and Tommy make it to the semi-finals but not further. They acknowledge their loss and shake the other teams' hands before they come over to us. I hug Tommy and congratulate him for his good performance before I gift him the Lego-set. We stay for the award ceremony and I get to talk to the red-haired woman from earlier. She tells me that her name is Stephanie, that she is thirty-five years old and divorced. Her former husband didn't come as he doesn't care about his two children and therefore her brother had to substitute as an uncle. She is really likable and I wish her and Ray would connect since he has been alone for quite a long time now and it would really do him good to find someone new. And all the time he looks over to the two of us and it seems like his eyes will fall out.

The event ends and we're going in the direction of our cars when Ray takes me aside with a vexed expression on his face.

"Annie, darling, can I borrow the kids? Stephanie suggested going to McDonald's with the children," he tells me full of hope.

"Of course, Ray! Have fun!" I chuckle and see them off. As I watch them leaving, Christian comes over to me. DAMN.

* * *

**Well, I hope it won't be necessary to explain the movie quote in this chapter! ;D**

* * *

**ralieghbug10, Guest who loves Annie's bathroom pep talk, bonnetta, Wow-Guest - Thank you for your review!**

**Christian618 - That was something, which bothered me in the books - At the beginning, she was described as a klutz, but there were barely any klutz-incidents in the books! ;D **

**hateme101 - Well, he promised ;)**

**Guest who wants 1000-words-chapters - The chapters contain between 500 and 1000 words, some even over 1000 words, which is a perfect length for editing - Sorry.**

**joan . goldman . 9 - Christian and Ana will have a talk in the next chapter. Wait and see ;)**

**emi17 - So now it's mid afternoon at your place? Well it's nearly midnight at mine, so no, there will never be an evening update, because then it would be like 3 AM for me - And I sleep way to good at this time! And no, it was Mrs. Burbridge ;)**

**Guest who overuses the word 'fuck' - Thank you so very much for your suggestions!**

**Guest who doesn't have an account to thank him personally - Thank you so much for pointing that out for me!**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Yes, but: you have to add Tommy and Andy to your equation. Oopsie, SPOILER! There are just 6 more chapters before Elena's life will slowly change a bit ;) And no, it was Mrs. Burbridge ;)**

**Pielietje - We will see what will happen in New York ;) **

**Doc-sama - I'm sure, Detroit (and all of Michigan) is a beautiful place :)**


	34. APOV - Conversation

**APOV**

Christian lays his jacket around my shoulders for I am only wearing a thin vest, since it had been sunny in the morning.

"I'll bring you to your car!" he offers me and places his arm around my waist.

"How are you?" Christian asks me seriously as we stroll to my car.

"Quite good, thank you. Tommy and Andy keep me fit. How are you?" I ask curiously.

"I'm also fine and continue in the same style as before: Buying and selling companies. But I'm more restrained than before if it's about dismissing employees – I've had some bad experience with it," he chuckles. A wave of remorse hits me.

"I really hope I didn't hurt you too much?" I stop in my tracks, full of remorse, but he laughs it off.

"No, it takes more than that to do me any harm" he assures me. I remember his nightmare and it pains me for him.

We get to my car and I unlock the door. I turn around and my heart melts looking at him, seeing how lost and vulnerable he appears. I remember his scars and I can only imagine what he went through as a young boy. I really want to wrap him in bubble wrap and never let go off him. Enclose him in my home and shower him with love and affection. Tie him to my bed and take delight the whole day that he belongs to me. But this will never happen and I should hurry and put my dreams aside. He already made his decision and I have to support him.

A black SUV brutally rips me out of my daydream as it suddenly stops beside us. The blonde goddess gets out of it and I directly move a step back and tense up out of fear.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screams. Christian rolls his eyes and contorts his face.  
"I was invited to this event and therefore attended it!" Christian replies irritated. The situation becomes more and more uncomfortable to me as I neither want to be the reason for this fight nor its witness.  
"Get into the car, Christian! I need to talk to you about the meeting with Mr. Clarkson which you ditched for this useless shit!" she scolds angrily while holding open the door. Christian visibly struggles to retain his composure before he grabs his fiancee's wrists to pull her into the car, hissing something I cannot understand to her in the car. I shift from one foot to the other and remove Christian's jacket from my shoulders just as he closes the car-door forcefully and slowly breathes out.

"Please excuse this scene. It seems like Elena is in her menopause and not quite herself!" he says and looks at the car looking mad.  
"She is right! You shouldn't have canceled an important meeting to go bowling!" I answer and hand him his jacket.  
"What I do with my time is my decision!" he defends himself.  
"No, it isn't. You should also take her opinion into account as you intend to enter into matrimony with her!" I say.  
"And now marriage is sacred to you?" he asks me challengingly. I bite my lower lip to keep my tears at bay and look down at my shoes to collect myself.  
"Shit! Ana, I..." he begins but I raise my hand to interrupt him as I want to say goodbye like a grown-up woman would do.  
"I wish you all the very best for your future, Christian! And don't bite off her head; I'm sure she only wants the very best for you," I say and offer him my hand.

"I don't want you to leave!" he says and grabs my hand tightly as if he is scared of losing me.

"We don't always get what we want. If fate wants us to then our paths will cross again. If you want to you can invite me to your wedding – but only if the food is great, the alcohol plentiful and some great single men attend as well." I try to giggle even though I want to cry. "But until then it's time to say good-bye and promise me you'll be happy, ok?" I say and kiss his cheek before I get into my car.

I drive away and when I look in the rearview-mirror I can see Christian standing in the middle of the street looking after me with a sad face. With each meter I get between us it gets harder for me to breath. After some meters I start crying and drive home, knowing I did the right thing.

* * *

**Well, I fell asleep during answering your reviews and now I'm a bit late - SORRY! So I think I will post this and today's chapter in one go ;)**

**I hope we agree that it's not an option, how Ana and Christian part? ;) Well, then let's do something, that their path will cross again, ok?**

* * *

**Guest who knows the movie title - Yeah, I knew it would be a recognizable quote ;D**

**hateme101 - Yes, Ana is happy too to have somebody defending her ;)**

**joan . goldman . 9, Christian618 - Well, here it is ;D**

**bonnetta - Thank you for your review!**

**Christian618 - Well, they weren't alone for very long ... **

**mya4snape - He won't put up with Elena for very much longer ... **

**sweetsub75 - They're not going dancing now, but there will be a dance scene in a later chapter, which happened to be my favorite chapter in the second part ;D. But yeah, it was Dirty Dancing OF COURSEEEE! ;D**

**ralieghbug10 - Yup, obviously you saw the movie too ;D**

**Guest who spent so much time in the classroom - Thank you for your review!**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - No and no, but let's see what will happen ;)**

**Guest who loves the white knight - Thank you for your review! It won't be mentioned what Ray will get, but you will definitely be able to interpret something ;)**

**Guest who misses a line from the movie - No, this line won't be in my story, because that would only make sense, if Christian would have been mean to Taylor before. But yeah, I loved that part too! **

**Pielietje - Yes, now they have talked a bit ... but don't worry, veeeery soon, they'll talk again ;)**

**SdaisyS - Well, welcome back ;D Thank you for your review and as you see, he hasn't told Elena. **

**malugargula - I know I'm a bit late, sorry ;D**


	35. APOV - Black Saturday

**APOV**

I open my eyes and sigh. I've just closed my eyes and already I have to get up again to get another day behind me. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, knowing that there isn't much time left before the boys are going to wreak havoc again. So I hurry up and get myself ready. Then I go to the children's room to wake them up and open their door. Strange, their beds are empty. Are they already up?

I go downstairs into the living room but it is empty, too. It is unlikely that the boys went through it as it is still tidy. Despite this I go at first into the kitchen and afterwards into the garden but they are not there as well. Angst-ridden I scream their names. No reply. I run upstairs once again but they are not there. I feel sick and my stomach turns while I desperately try to come up with a place where they could be. I run back and forth as I don't know what to do before I grab my jacket and run over to Ray's. I ring the doorbell but there is no reply and I start hammering my fists against the door. Nothing. I swear to God I'll bite of their heads if the three of them went on a trip without telling me beforehand!

I sit down on Ray's porch and decide to wait for him. It feels like an eternity has passed when I finally hear a car approaching. Full of hope I look in the direction of the noise and indeed, I can see Ray's car coming my way. He parks in his driveway and as soon as he gets out of his car I can see he's wearing the clothes he had on yesterday. I shake my head trying to concentrate on the relevant things. I run over to Ray and his car and look at the backseat.

"Annie? What are you doing here?" Ray questions me while I'm staring at the empty backseat. I feel like I'm going to throw up.  
"The children!" I pant and start hyperventilating. Ray's expression turns serious.  
"What about the children?" he asks me unsteadily, and I simply stand there, staring at him with my eyes wide open. "Annie?" But I cannot answer as I bend over and throw up directly in front of Ray's car. He softly pulls my hair out of my face, holding it securely. My knees buckle as soon as my stomach is empty and I fall down right beside Ray.  
"They are gone," I gasp.  
"What do you mean with 'they are gone'?" he asks me, composed.

"For fuck's sake, they are gone, Ray! I don't know where they are! They weren't in their beds this morning!" I scream frightened.

"Let's think once again about where they might be! Come on, we'll phone around!" he says. Then he helps me get up and pulls me inside.

One hour later we've called anyone and everyone asking for my children but nobody has seen them. I cannot stop crying since the third call and I'm starting to loose all hope.  
"Annie, let's go to the police station! They are more experienced with such situations!" Ray suggests and I nod in reply.

Ray has to support me as we leave the police station. The police officers filed the missing person's reports for us and promised us to get as many officers as possible on a searchteam for my boys, but that's not enough for me. I want them back by my side right now and not sometime later – or maybe never.

Ray takes me home and makes me a cup of tea. I can't even think about eating and even the tea isn't easy to stomach. I'm kicking myself for not taking enough care of my children. Ray tries to build me up but anyway you look at it I feel both helpless and guilty.


	36. CPOV - Unexpected Guests

**CPOV**

It's Saturday morning and after a little run in Montesano I'm back at the hotel. Today I'll have the meeting with George Clarkson, but then I'm going to return to Seattle and I'll get 100 miles between the Steele's and myself again. I still could kick myself for the inappropriate comment to Ana and it breaks my heart thinking of her facial expression, but it's good to know that Elena will suffer for the whole situation she's responsible for. I threatened to break off the engagement in case she wouldn't go back to Seattle immediately.

After a shower I sit on the couch with my laptop, working on some emails, when Taylor suddenly enters the room.

"Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but there's a situation in the lobby, which commands your attention", he states. I look at him, but he doesn't think of explaining himself, so I close my laptop and follow Taylor to the elevators. After all our time together he knows me so well that he can judge precisely when I have to be somewhere physically, and when I don't have to.

Once the doors open with a 'ping', I walk into the lobby and look around. Soon, I recognize Sawyer and Reynolds standing on the other side of the hall, but I don't see anyone else being around. Anyway, I go over to my security and halfway across the hall I notice, that both of them are gazing at the ground where only now I recognize two pairs of additional legs.

"Tommy! Andy! What are you doing here? Where's your mother?", I ask instantly, when I reach them.

"Daddy!", both of them exclaim and fall into my arms.

"Is anybody answering my questions?", I counter with a bearish voice.

"Mommy is sleeping", Andy says.

"Does mommy know, that both of you are here?", I ask and Andy shakes his head. No. Fuck!

"Did you two eat already?", I continue asking and both of them shake their heads. "Alright, now you come with me!", I command and take them both by their hands. "Sawyer, you manage to get two car seats for the boys and pick us up in 30 minutes! Reynolds, order room service!", I fire off the orders and take the boys to the elevators, where Taylor is waiting for us.

Tommy and Andy are scowling at Taylor the whole time. When the doors open and Taylor enters, both of them stand riveted to the spot.

"What's the matter, buddies?", I ask, whereupon they reluctantly go a few steps forward, so we can ride up. During the ride, Tommy abruptly turns around to Taylor and says: "I don't like you!"

Taylor's eyes widen in horror as he asks him: „Why's that?"

"Because you stole my daddy!", Tommy says and turns around again. Taylor looks at me and we have to really work on holding in our laughter.

After I stuffed something substantial for breakfast into their mouths, I need to have a word with the grumpy dwarfs.

"OK guys, now tell me please why you are here and why you didn't let your mom know where you are!", I say with my serious CEO-face.

"Yesterday you told us, we should visit you some time in Seattle, so we thought, we could come with you today", Tommy explains as if this would be the most normal thing in the world. I'm really amazed about his simple answer, which makes sense in the eyes of a 6 year old. I sigh.

"And your mom was still asleep when you came up with that idea?", I ask, completing his thought. Both nod their heads and I just shake mine.

"You know, your mother surely almost dies of worry! There are so many things that might have happened to you and that's what she's thinking about just now. You must promise me to NEVER EVER do something without telling your mom first!", I ram it down their throat's. Both are nodding speechless while looking ashamed down on the table.

* * *

**Guys, it's not cool at all when I try to make a cliffhanger and everybody guesses right! ;D Just kidding, there were no marks for guessing! **

* * *

**joan . goldman .9 - He's not just going to tell her off, he's going to break up with her ;) And yes, the kids went to Christian.**

**emi17, ralieghbug10, Jrzgl43, Lex, Guest #1 - Yes, they went to Christian.**

**sweetsub75 - Not Seattle, but they went to Christian. I thought Seattle would be a little bit to far away ;D.**

**Christian618 - They will end up together ;)**

**pdb115 - No, Elena is back in Seattle. **

**hateme101 - I think she feels how Christian disassociates himself more and more, so she acts irrationally. And yes, they went to Christian.**

**mya4snape - She sure tracked him down. I think she feels ****how Christian dissociates himself more and more, so she acts irrationally. Well, they went to Christian ;). Wait a little bit, then she will vanish ;).**

**Pielietje - They will talk more, don't worry ;) And yes, they went to Christian. At least in my story it's possible ;)**

**bonnetta - Thank you for your review! I hope you always want more ;)**

**sweet15012 - I think I thought about Elena kidnapping them, but didn't put it in the story. And yes, soon he will find out.**

**Doc-sama - Maybe Kate is in Elliots bed?! ;D But yeah, I never thought about Kate here.**

**Blade's Lover - Yes, they went to Christian. Flynn will appear in chapter 38 ;)**

**Guest #2 - Thank you for your review! **


	37. CPOV - Back Home

**CPOV**

After a short car ride we arrive at our destination and I still wonder, how the dwarfs managed to cover the distance all by themselves. We get out of the car and walk up to the front door, where Andy rings the bell. Ray opens the door and breathes a „Oh my god!", before he gets on his knee and give the children a hug.

„Sorry grandpa!", Tommy says.

„Never mind, the main thing is that you are back, safe and sound!", Ray hushes and asks us in.

Once we come into the living room, I recognize immediately, that there are shards on the kitchen floor.

„What happened here?", I ask anxiously and point to the kitchen.

„Ana wanted to make a cake to calm herself down, but it hasn't quite turned out as she'd hoped. So she smashed the bowl and a drinking glass on the floor out of fury. After that she stomped to the garden trying to cool off. Maybe you want to bring her the good news that the kids are back?", Ray asks and I nod.

Stepping into the garden, I observe with worry, that Ana swings the swing that I built for the boys against the tree with full force, again and again.

„Ana?!", I try to soothe her, but she jumps nevertheless, turns around and gazes at me. She's a little out of breath and wheezes.

„What are you doing here?", she asks confused.

„I'm bringing the children back to you", I say with a smile. She looks at me incredulously, but then runs into the house without looking at me once again.

When I follow her in I see her in the living room, clinging to Tommy and Andy for dear live. My heart sinks as I see this scene in front of me. I'd give my right arm to be in my birth mothers arms like this just for one minute. I compose myself quickly and nod at Ray, before leaving the house.

On the way to the car I hear Ana screaming my name. So I pause and turn around, while Ana runs to me and falls into my arms, embracing me as tight as possible.

„I thank you sooo much, Christian!", she whispers and when she aims for my cheek with her full, sensual lips, I can't help but to turn my head just before she arrives, so she kisses me full on my lips. I take advantage of her astonishment, push her into me and enjoy, how my body reacts to hers.

„Hey, hey, hey, back up! What if somebody sees us? We can be friends, but nothing more!", Ana scolds while pushing away from me.

„Sorry, I just couldn't resist! Ana, if anything happens to you or the kids in the future, promise me to give me a call, do you?", I say and slip her my business card. She just nods and smiles at me thankfully.

„Of course, you can always call me anytime just for the heck of it!", I propose hopefully.

„I will do that for sure!", she answers. I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel for my whole willpower to turn around and go to my car.

It's hard for me, but I have to part with Ana and the kids, so I can get my meeting over and done with. Back in Seattle I want to pop in at Flynn's when passing to be on time at my parents, as I promised my mother. Climbing in the car I murmur a „Let's go!", before I make myself comfortable and whip out my cell phone. I feel like a teenager spending the next hour staring at my phone and waiting for a call or a text from her. But for sure none arrives and so I try to distract myself from my wish to turn around immediately by furiously working through my inbox and getting as much work done as possible.

* * *

**Well, well, well, seems like Flynn should knock some sense into him again, right? **

* * *

**Christian618 - Of Course Ana does not have to wait long for her children ;). **

**bonnetta, Pielietje, Guest #3 - Thank you for your review!**

**emi17 - Well the next chapter will be a little bit longer ;).**

**Guest #1 - Well, there is nothing I would add and I totally agree.**

**joan . goldman . 9 - No, Ana didn't wait too long.**

**hateme101 - Yeah, I try to make the story less monotonous with adding a funny scene here and there ;).**

**Guest #2 - Yeah, but unfortunately, she's not there.**

**malugargula - Yes, they are ;D.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Yes, Ana tucked them in and they left in the morning. You know these days, where your children wake up at 4 a.m.? I hate those days ;D. I think they talked for sure while bowling, so Christian would have told them, that he will stay at the hotel. And he stayed in Montesano for the meeting with Mr. Clarkson - Seattle would have been a bit too far away for two little kids ;). **

**sweetsub75 - Just wait 2 days. ;)**

**Sara - I'm posting a chapter every day.**

**Guest #4 - Thank you for your review! For now I don't plan to continue my "One night"-One shot. But never say never, so if I have an idea one day, I'll continue.**


	38. CPOV - Dr Flynn no3

**CPOV**

„And how did you feel at that moment?", John asks me.

„As if the biggest part of me was about to die!", I simply say as I end my narration of the encounter with Ana. When I came back to John after the two weeks, he heard with a knowing smile that indeed no day has passed without me thinking of the three of them. Therefore the next step was to meet with them to either complete the whole affair with a conversation or else, like he presumes, get a real eye-opener for the fact, that I'm engaged to the wrong woman. And I have to say, that he was right, again.

„Christian, if you have to choose one word to describe what you miss the most in this moment, which one would that be?", he asks me interested.

„Oh that is easy: family", I say without thinking.

„Oh, how creative! And how likely is it, that you want to start this family with the old bitch-troll?", he asks me. I grimace at the thought.

„Not at all", I answer short and obvious.

„With whom then?", he asks me.

„Anastasia", I bubble out.

„And what withholds you to win her heart, except the fact …" he stands up, takes a foam bat and hits me again and again on my head, while screaming: „THAT YOU ARE ENGAGED TO ANOTHER WOMAN AND HAVEN'T BROKEN THE ENGAGEMENT YET?"

The blows which rain upon me don't hurt, even if he would strike harder. It's the humiliation he wants to create, to visualize that I don't see something very obvious. I look at him irritated.

„I would bring so much trouble into this relationship. Elena is just as broken as I am, so I can't destroy that much. I could make so many mistakes with the boys and ruin them like my birth mother ruined me!", I moan and cross my arms. John hits me one more time.

„YOU REALLY SHOULD START TO USE YOUR EYES!", he yells at me, adjusts his tie, straightens out his suit and takes his place opposite from me as if nothing ever happened.

„Ok, so let's take the long way again. My wife wants to cook, so I'm in no hurry getting home. Explain to me again to a T, why you want to marry Elena!", he orders. I have a presentiment that the reason won't be sufficient anymore now. I clear my throat and start with my story.

„About four months ago I ended the contract with Miss Leila Williams after one year, because she wanted more than I wanted to give. Therefore I sent her away and she went away without even making a scene, so I was relieved. Two weeks later she suddenly stood in my bathroom with a razor blade in her hand. I tried to save her from harming herself, but she screamed hysterically that I destroyed her life, that she would love me and she would therefore show me, how much I hurt her. She slashed her wrists in front of me and after screaming for help, I kneeled next to her. She smiled at me and whispered: 'That was just the beginning! You're going to suffer like I suffered!'" I have to collect myself for a moment, before I continue with my report.

„After the ambulance took her away, I immediately called you so you could take care of Leila. After some time it turned out that she wrote a suicide note, in which she mentioned me as her Dom and the reason for her suicide and told the press about it. I had to engage Elena, so she could pull all her strings to get this whole shit under control. She had to do this for other Doms before. After that Elena proposed a press conference to pronounce us being secretly engaged for quite some time to let Leila look like a crazy stalker. And if we would really marry, it would be easier to defeat future scandals. Thus we both would get what we wanted: She wanted my name and my status and I wanted security and control. I never imagined marrying because of love and starting a family anyway, so I could just as well marry Elena. Elena would still supply me with subs, who I could control, while she would give me the safety for my public image. After all marriage is just another contract."

„My heart bleeds for you because of this romance!", John comments and dries his imaginary tears with his hand. He would have been an amazing actor. "And what if you would marry Anastasia, what would be the reason for that?", he asks me. I fidget around on the couch.

„Love", I finally admit. John looks at me wide eyed.

„Fuck! This reason is even much better than mine back in the days!", he approves.

„What was your reason?", I ask confused.

„Rhian was pregnant and her father owns a .44 magnum!", he says dryly. „But now back to the basics: Which of the two women would be the right choice for you in your opinion?" I look at him and think. Now it's crystal clear that I should break up with Elena, but am I really ready for being together with Ana for more than two weeks?

„Anastasia. But, what will I do if I really fail at being a father and a husband?", I say in defiance.

„SHIT!", he cries while raising and running his hands through his hair frustrated. Then he takes out his phone and dials a number.

„Rhian, set the table in the mean time, I will be on my way home in exactly five minutes! You were right: He's as dumb as a bucket of shrimp and just doesn't get it! I owe you the foot massage … Yes, I'm going to eat your meal without taking a swipe at it! Bye!", he says and hangs up.

„You should definitely mull over our conversation and you can come back only when you understand, that I'm right and you wanna win her heart!", he commands and shakes my hand farewell.

* * *

**Hmmm. Should I or shouldn't I? To post or not to post, that is the question! Alright, alright, alright, you get a bonus chapter, just because the next chapter is somehow a filler chapter and I cannot read your reviews anymore, asking me to kick the bitch-troll to the curb ;D. So tomorrow, I'll post the chapter called "Bye Bye Elena part 1", ok? ;).**

* * *

**Christian618 - Trust me, Ana will text him veeeery soon! ;)**

**Truebloodfan83 - Yeah. In like 5 days they're ... wait and see ;D. **

**Pielietje - Ana will text him within the next 3 hours ;) And yes, in very big crowds even my nearly 4year old rides in the stroller period. **

**Moonstone star81 - Well, he's engaged after all, but don't you worry, give them 5 days and then ... my story will end ;D.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Oh my ... I'm really scared of your reaction to Elenas disappearance, but we will have to wait and see.**

**joan . goldman . 9 - He will - don't you worry, and then they will not just kiss ;D.**

**Guest #1 - You'll get a chapter every day ;)**

**hateme101 - Thank you for your review!**

**smbama210 - Thank you for your review! Well, there are 14 more to come.**

**Guest #2 - Come on, calm down, it's just a story. I don't want you to get a heart stroke because of it! He never had children, so he doesn't know what's good for them and what's not. And there are only 5 more days without him, then they will have their daddy back forever. And before he will return to Ana and the kids, he will break up with Elena.**

**Guest #3 - Thank you for your review! 14 more chapters and they get their HEA ;)**

**Guest #4 - PLEASE create an account and write a story, I love your reviews! :) Unfortunately it's too late to make some changes to the story, but maybe in 1 or 2 years, I'm editing this story and change some things, we will see.**

**sweetsub75 - Yes you can! ;D**

**Hermione - Thank you so much for your review! If you care to explain your opinion, you know where to find me.**

**jm1182 - Thank you for your review! Updates are daily ;). **


	39. CPOV - Unexpected Consequences

**CPOV**

Arriving at Escala after an awfully long and emotionally exhausting day, Elena is sitting in the living room talking on the phone - probably with one of her friends about the newest gossip. I observe her from afar and disgust spreads through me. How could I ever see this something as a friend? Without greeting her or interacting in any other way I disappear into my study. I have one hour before we must head over to Bellevue, so I prefer to do something productive.

After some time there's a knock on my door.

„Come in!", I say casually while studying some papers. Taylor comes in with a tense posture and a facial expression, which bodes ill. I close the folder in front of me and lean back in my chair.

„Spit it out, what's up Taylor?", I ask prepared.

„Seattle Nooz!", is the only thing Taylor has to say before I open my laptop and browse the website. I don't have to search for a long time, because we are on the front page.

**Is Seattle's most eligible bachelor cheating?**

**Christian Grey was seen yesterday with a brunette beauty in Montesano - plus two children. Just wanting to get married, he already has his family. But what will his fiancé think about it? Who do you think Christian Grey will choose? And what game is he playing at? Stay tuned when we'll reveal the secret information!**

Shit! There is a photo of me leaving the hotel with the kids at my hands and another one of me kissing Ana in front of her house. I don't like this at all. I look at Taylor and flip my laptop shut.

„Taylor, you know what to do. I want the pictures gone in the next hour. Mrs. Steele gets a 24/7 security and let PR know that we won't pass a comment for this affair.", I rattle my directions. Taylor is a pro and I trust him to deal with it with no sweat. With Taylor leaving my office, I flip my laptop open and browse the site one more time to download the photos.

Thereafter I grab my phone, noticing a text from Ana. Damn!

_I knew the kiss was a bad idea! -A_

_I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful. A member of my security team will be at your place soon and will take care of you three. -C_

_You're scaring me! Are you sure this is necessary? -A_

_I'm sure it's NOT necessary, but could you please do me the favor and accept my security just to be on the safe side. -C_

_Well, all right. But I hope it is at least a handsome, tall, dark-haired Adonis, with a Spanish accent and an unbelievable smile, who is in close proximity from now on ;) -A_

Looking at my watch I recognize that it's time to get ready, so I go to my bedroom. On the way I knock at the door of the security room to tell Taylor, that he should send Sawyer to Ana. There's no way she gets a dark-haired Adonis plonked in front of her. A bit later Elena storms into my bedroom without knocking.

„CHRISTIAN! WHAT THE HELL, HOW DARE YOU?", she screeches and I swear, sometime I'm going to staple her mouth shut!

„Will you please shut the fuck up, it's all already done!", I hush while buttoning up the last buttons of my new dress shirt.

„I think you completely lost your mind! So much for it's all already done, I got two phone calls from business partners already! Do you have any idea what you have done? Since when are you so careless?", she babbles on and I roll my eyes at her.

„Elena, I know your ‚business partners'!", I say and make theatrical quotation marks with my fingers. „Let's talk about this later, we have to get ready for Bellevue now and I don't want to arrive in a nasty mood", I simply say to end this conversation. Now she rolls her eyes at me and runs out of the room.

I look at my phone one more time.

_Are you sure, that this is a security officer? He looks like a living shopping bag. And his car could easily carry my whole weekend shopping! -A_

_You may misuse him. However, in that case you owe me one! -C_

_Well, don't worry: A Steele always pays his debts! The cake is in the oven already. -A_

Riding the elevator down to the car on my own, I smile enjoying the silence before I have to endure a whole evening with Elena by my side. A ‚ping' disrupts it.

_Luke is fantastic! One Question: If I kiss you in front of the paparazzi again, do I get another „security officer"? -A_

_You may kiss me at any time, but please not in front of the paparazzi. Security staff is expensive! -C_

I have to smirk but tell Taylor nevertheless, that he should rap Sawyer over the knuckles. The last thing I need is competition.

* * *

**So, this chapter is a tribute to the many, many reviews in the first part of this story, where so many of you complained, that the media didn't report on Christian's disappearance. I hope, now you're a bit more satisfied ;)**


	40. CPOV - Bye Bye Elena Part I - Turmoil

**CPOV**

The atmosphere during the car ride is atrocious, but fortunately I'm able to reply to emails on my phone so I don't have to engage in any conversation. At least I fake about working through my emails, while secretly texting Ana and making an effort not to smile.

_All jesting aside: How many paparazzi in front of my door does is take for me to get a second security guy? -A_

_How many are there? -C_

_With a camera? Nobody. But I swear, there are suspicious figures walking by my house frequently. On top of that, I should renovate my facade soon and Ray is doubtlessly in need of some help, so another ripped security guy would be helpful! -A_

_I'll see what I can do for you! -C_

After that I text Taylor to hire a construction unit to do a complete refurbishment on Ana's house.

Arriving at Bellevue, Elena puts on her artificial, beaming face and strides with me to the front door. Today, Gretchen opens the door and announces, that all the others are in the living room, so we join them.

We enter the room and notice that the eyes of all who are present are glued to the television. They barely react to our greeting, so we walk over to the television to see some celebrity gossip, but I start to listen attentively when I hear my name. Oh no, word has already gotten around. Mesmerized I look at the television too and realize, that they have figured out Ana's identity.

„So much for ‚It's all already done'!", Elena hisses and crosses her arms. But to my astonishment that's not the only thing they found out. Now they report, that Ana picked me up from the hospital after Elena was there too and they show a video, in which Elena is leaving the hospital while waving with her hand to indicate, that she won't give an interview.

„WHAT?", I scream and look at her fiercely while Elena gazes at the television with horror in her eyes. The others are frozen in terror. After the report, where the press wildly speculated about the relationship between Ana and me, has ended, it's perfectly still. All people in this room are looking at Elena, who turned white and still looks at the television ashamedly.

Because one can always rely on Elliot, it's he who breaks the silence.

„And for quite some time we all thought you were gay, but apparently you have a wife in every port of call!"

„Fuck off, Lelliot" is my only reply to that.

„Christian, you were at the hospital? Why don't we know about this? What happened?", Grace asks. But I'm just so hopping mad, that I just screw out a „Ask Elena, she was there too!" Now everybody looks at Elena, who steps from one foot to the other tensely.

„Well, we made a journey on the Grace, when suddenly Christian went overboard. I didn't recognize it at first because I already went to sleep when he wanted to work some more. The next morning…", she begins to explain, but when she mentions the accident, it all comes suddenly to my mind and I shout an angry „Bullshit!" Elenas eyes widen and she takes a few steps backwards, until she falls into an arm chair. She looks at me in such horror, that my memories are confirmed. I shake my head and feel so stupid. This sneaky weasel made my life miserable for the last three weeks. No, for the past 15 years!

* * *

**Christian618 - Yay, thank you so much for my 400th review! ;) I'm glad you liked my background story - After all I had to come up with one after I wrote the first part. **

**bonnetta - Thank you for your review!**

**Moonstone star81 - Just an exception ... again ;D.**

**hateme101 - I know Flynn is not professional, but hey, he is FUNNY! ;D It's just a story, it's not real ;)**

**Pielietje - Christian will see it and will take action ;)**

**Westie80 - Chapter 42 will be the last appearance of Elena ;)**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - ****Chapter 42 will be the last appearance of Elena ;) ... oh I have a deja vu ;D. Anyway, Leila is alive and will be happy again. Just like in the books. **

**Blade's Lover - I will definitely bring him back in another story again. He's too much fun ;D.**

**malugargula - That's a good question, but I don't have anybody in mind for him.**

**joan . goldman . 9 - What would she be able to do? At least in my story, she's just able to fake power. Maybe she has some friends with some power, but the Grey's have power as well ... **

**Guest #1 and #2 - Thank you for your review! **

**Guest #3 - It's ok to have this opinion of yours, but please don't let this story give you a heart attack!**

**sweetsub75 - Yeah, I think so too ;D**

**Sara - The good thing is, that the story is already written and I just have to edit it here and there, in total there will be 52 chapters (including the epilogue) **


	41. CPOV - Bye Bye Elena PartII -Tide Change

**CPOV**

„We had an argument and at one point you snapped and said, that it's enough. Thereafter you went to the wheel and sped up the boat, while I lost balance and went overboard. I cried for you so don't claim that you didn't hear me!", I explain and my family moans loudly. Tears are flooding Elena's eyes and are running down her face one after the other.

„Tell me: Why did you abandon me in the hospital? WHY?", I ask her furiously.

„I just wanted to let you stew in your own juice for a little time. The things you said … I wanted to show you, that you would be stranded without me. But when I went back to the hospital to pick you up, you were already gone. And they didn't want to give me information about you or the person who came for you. It took me almost two weeks until Taylor located you. I didn't mean to, believe me please!", Elena snivels, but I stand firm.

„A little time? I was at the hospital for three fucking days! For god's sake Elena! Do you enjoy it so much to torture me? What have I ever done to you, that you messed up my life that much?", I asked hurt. My family looks anxiously at us, but nobody speaks a word.

„I did not intend to torture you, I wanted to help you! I mean look at you! Without me you would have became a boozy crack head and you would have ended up in the gutter like your mother the whore!", she says.

Now that was low down! As long as I lived I thought Elena wanted to help me, but apparently, that wasn't the case. I glance at my family and the sight presses the air out of my lungs. Kate has to retain Elliot, because otherwise he would get violent, Mia's mouth stands open and her view bodes ill, meanwhile Grace stood up for fury and is just restrained by my father. Then I glance at the arrogant eyes of Elena and for the first time in my life I have the feeling that I have to decide. Though … actually I don't have to because the decision is already made. For the first time I'm certain that whatever I now say or do, my family supports me no matter what. That thought puts a predominant smile on my face.

„Help?", I ask at ease and sit down on the couch opposite of her. „You wanted to help me? Please explain to me, how you could have helped me when you beat the shit out of me three times a week by the time I was just 15 years old!" My mother heaves a loud groan and puts up her hand in front of her mouth. My father lays his arm around her protectively and pulls her towards him. Elena's whole body tenses and is desperate for an answer. Obviously, she never expected me to tell my family ever what she's forced me to do.

„It turned you around and into the successful businessman, that you are now", she says. A disdainful laugh escapes me.

„I think you really don't know what you have done. You didn't help me to be successful business wise; you just lent me money, which you haven't even earned on your own. You are just a trophy wife! What exactly did you ever achieve in your life except looking good, doing chit-chat and spending the money, owned by somebody else? And do you know what you're really good at too? Kicking somebody who is already down for the count. My whole life I thought I'm not worth the love. If you really had helped me, you would have shown me my endearing qualities. But what did you do? You increased my tremendous insecurity, fueled my self-loathing and you taught me that I'm just able to hurt other people. But how should you have known, what real love is? I bet nobody ever loved you, not even your parents, so I should not be loved, either", I say.

Now, Elena finally bursts into tears and sobs:

„That is not true! I saved you!"

„No, you took advantage of me, you selfish bitch! My mother came to you in times of need and you even took advantage of her too!", I say as I see Grace with a terrified expression on her face. She surely blames herself for the whole situation.

„Shit! And FINALLY, after so many years I met somebody, who managed to build me up during two weeks, while you almost destroyed me during the last 15 years - and I just let her go - only to come back to a child molester. Congratulations Elena! You not only fucked up my past life, but you spoiled my chance on a happy future life. I think, I go home now, because you smother me!", I say and stand up. After saying goodbye to my family, I go to the car and leave Elena to the momma bear who already bares her teeth. On my way home the potent consequences of this evening are starting to set in.

* * *

**Christian618, Westie80 - No, it was really an accident. But she didn't stop the boat and didn't pick him up from the hospital - that was no accident.**

**Guest #1 - Here is the next chapter ;)**

**sweetsub75 - Momma bear surely will do something to her ;D**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Yeah I hate them too, but this stupid Stockholm syndrome made me create a cliffhanger ;D**

**malugargula - Thank you for your review!**

**hateme101 - No, momma bear will do.**

**Pielietje - Uhhhh ... aahhhh ... there won't be another sex scene, I'm sooooo sorry (I really hate to write them). And no, it was really an accident.**

**Guest #2, #3 - Here is more ;D**

**asmith953 - I can't wait too, because then my story will be finished.**

**joan . goldman . 9 - This was the last bit he had to remember. **

**GreyshadesofSteele - Welcome back! ;) It's ok not to review every chapter, I just hope you enjoy every chapter ... or at least the majority of them ;D.**


	42. CPOV - Apology

**CPOV**

I'm sitting on my balcony with a bottle of bourbon, drinking directly from the bottle. I'm quite drunk already but I don't mind. The chill wind does a world of good and it's the first time in awhile, that I feel free, because now I'm 100% sure that I did not only break up with Elena but also broke all ties with her - and that is great.

After some time I hear the balcony door being opened and somebody sits down next to me. Being drunk makes my senses slow, so it takes quite some time until I recognize, who sits next to me.

„Did I ever tell you, how I learned about BDSM?" Elena asks and gazes into the distance thoughtfully. I shake my head and take a gulp from my bottle.

„I was a bit older - 22 - and married for two years. Linc was constantly away, he had a girl in every city and if he once in a while was with me, he never had time either. I was just the woman on his side when he had to attend public occasions. That was frustrating and I was beside myself with rage for Linc, his work and my life. One day I began to scratch my arms and legs unconsciously. A friend of mine was worried about me and only when she showed me my arms and legs, I realized what I had been doing. Of course I went to a psychiatrist, but he couldn't help me. After that I was in a stage where I was aware that I hurt myself, but I was not able to stop it. I was desperate, because it was like addiction, but then a friend of mine told me about her affair, who practiced BDSM and well, the rest is history", she tells me calmly, before taking my bottle and drinking a big gulp.

„Christian, you have to believe me, that I never wanted to hurt you. I saw myself in you and because BDSM helped me so much with my daily life, I thought it would help you too. I wasn't conscious about you being still a child, because at 15, you already looked like an adult. And because of your rough childhood, you were more adult than most other teenagers. But of course that doesn't justify my actions", she admits.

„You know, it's not like I didn't like it in those days. But you were the grown up person, you weren't blinded by those many hormones. You could have done so much good, but instead you messed me up more. You didn't help me forge a better relationship with my family, with your best friend, but because of the amount of time you claimed for yourself, my family ties grew weaker than before", I bemoan and take another gulp of the bottle. „I don't want you in my life anymore!" I say calmly.

„Christian please! Please don't do that!", Elena begs. But I don't do pity, just as she didn't pity me for years.

„And I want you to break ties with my family!", I say with my Dom voice. Out of the corners of my eyes I see Elena gazing at me. „You can keep your silly salons, they're going to crash soon anyway! And now piss off! Your stuff will be delivered by tomorrow", I simply say before emptying my bottle. Elena collects herself pretty fast and stands up, taps me on my shoulder apologetically and disappears.

I sigh, because my alcohol bottle is empty, so I make my way to my study to find more supplies. Arriving there I first look for my phone to text Ana. She sure is able to lift my spirits.

_I have 20 ballpoint pens and not one of them is working. Why does nobody just toss them out? -C_

_Because it looks stupid if the pen holder is empty. -A_

_So why not buy new ones? -C_

_One easily forgets you need any when the thing is filled up. -A_

_Right, the unsolvable office supplies dilemma. -C_

_No, the unsolvable office supplies dilemma is my broken printer! -A_

_You have a printer? -C_

_Yeah, but it's broken! How much would you spend on a new one? -A_

_Who even has a printer anymore? -C_

_Me. In case you'll need to print something. Where should I go and look? -A_

_Can you even still buy printers?! Did I fall in a coma and awake in the past? Is this an advanced sci-fi retro plot?! -C_

As I said before: Ana manages it again and again to lift my spirits!

_Your attempts at being funny tire me out and I need my beauty sleep for my New York trip! Good night! -A_

Wait, WHAT?

* * *

Monday morning Ros has everything arranged to acquire MIP. Along with it, there is a meeting today with the executive staff of the publishing house. Andrea automatically prepared a conference room with refreshments and therefore she's irreplaceable.

At around 5 P.M. the time has come and when Andrea tells me, that my next appointment is in the conference room, I stand up, button up my jacket and put on my CEO face. Showtime!

I enter the room and catch the sight of five people. That's absurd! When a company is represented by so many people, they want to put power and superiority in the opponents mind, but I haven't played in the peewee league anymore for quite some time now. I'll give them one hour, before they will beg me to take over their publishing house. Ros and I sit down on the opposite side of the table and put on quite a show, which we have perfected over the past few years. And after 45 minutes, the corks pop indeed and we clink our champagne glasses and drink a toast to a successful deal. I get to talk to Mr. Roach and try to grill him about Ana as subtly as possible.

„Mrs. Steele? Yes, of course I know who she is. When she has personal problems, she's out for the count, but when she's going well, she's far and away the best you can have. I don't want to lose her for anything in the world!", he gives me his truthful opinion. „Currently, she's with Mr. Hyde in New York to participate at a symposium." I start to listen attentively and implant his name in my mind. She never mentioned him to me.

When I sit in my office again and update the folder with the newest information about the acquisition of MIP, I can't resist the urge to look for the background check on Ana. It doesn't look bad, only her account balance bothers me a bit. I draft a memo to pay every staff member a generous bonus to cover up my attempt to financially help out Ana a bit. Then I look at Mr. Hydes background check and sigh loudly. It looks like he's a real womanizer and I hate the fact, that Ana is in New York with him. So I take my phone out and type a message.

* * *

**This chapter is full of Goodbyes - Say bye bye to Elena and say bye bye to Christian's POV. The rest of the story will be in Ana's POV.**

**BTW, this is chapter 42, so let's start a countdown, shall we? TEEEEN ...**

* * *

**Guest #1 - In fact, he DID text Ana. How did you know? ;D**

**bonnetta - Thank you for your review! Well - as we say in German - all things have an end, but the sausage has two! ;) **

**pdb1115 - Give Christian a little air to breathe, he just had a break through with his family ... and Ana is now in New York anyway ;)**

**erinlea2010 - Thank you for your review!**

**joan . goldman . 9, Christian618 - Well, let's switch to APOV then, right? ;D**

**Guest #2 - Well, no sex scene anymore in this story. I sure thought about a second sex scene, but for me it wasn't necessary. But I will write ... or let write sex scenes in the next stories, I promise ;D**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Let's let him get Ana first, ok?**

**Guest #3 - The problem for his family was, that they learned, that Elena beat Christian and he called her child molester (which indicates, that they had sex when he was underage).**

**sweetsub75 - No, don't let us feast on this bitch troll. Let's focus on something positive - on Ana and Christian!**

**Pielietje - Thank you for your review! Yes, I tried to make the story funny. No, Elena will be gone forever.**

**Guest #3 - Yeah, let's see what will happen next ;)**


	43. APOV - New York, New York

**APOV**

New York is awesome! So many impressions on so little space. I think when you grow up and live in a little town, the impressions are potentiating enormously. Jack didn't lie when he said, that we'll have much free time, because the symposium usually ends at noon. And thanks to my personal tour guide, we use every free minute to explore the city. He drags me through the streets of New York and shows me the monuments. In the evening I fall seemingly dead into my bed and in the morning my bones hurt like hell. But who knows when I will get the next opportunity to visit this pulsating city.

After a very exhausting and stressful morning at the symposium, I come back to the hotel and when I close the door to my room behind me, I immediately take off my shoes and fling them across the room. Bloody torture devices! I go straight to the bathroom, draw a hot bubble bath and a short while later, I lie in the bathtub and enjoy the weightlessness of my body.

_Well cinnamon bun, what are you currently doing? -C_

_I float a few inches off the floor and couldn't be happier right now. -A_

_Hardly in the big city and you're ALREADY TAKING DRUGS? -C_

_No, I lie in the tub and observe my body wrinkling and crumpling. I have to say, I'm a hot 80 year old! -A_

_You are also a damn hot 24 year old! -C_

_That's exactly the reason why I'll drag my ass to the first club that comes along tonight. Maybe I'll hook up with a New York hottie and move over here! The city is awesome! -A_

_Well then good luck because it's known that the New Yorkers cannot keep up with the Washingtoners! -C_

_We'll see, I'll message you tomorrow with the outcome. -A_

In the afternoon, Jack and I are on tour again and spend our leisure time shopping and eating. My kids would tar and feather me, if I don't bring them something home from the big city. Of course Kate would too! I could imagine living here, because I never ever lived in a large city.

In the evening I stand in front of the bathroom mirror and try to arrange my hair and to dress up nicely, because I want to spend my last free night partying in the nightlife of New York City. Alone. Who would have thought that little Mrs. Steele develops such a self-confidence? It must be the place. You can feel the pulse of the city and you can't help it but fit in with the citizens. Nobody monitors or pigeonholes you, so you can do what you want. Especially without children. Even Jack noticed my transformation, because he said that he has to follow me to the club later to look out for me. José hosts an exhibition tomorrow night, so Jack and I will pass our time there on our last night in New York. I put in curlers and apply a little more make up than usual and also apply some hot smoky eyes. After that I rummage through my shopping bags to christen one of my new acquirements. It's a black mini dress. A really minimal mini dress.

An hour later I get going, hop into a cab and regret it shortly after. The cab driver is a slimy guy, whose eyes are popping out of his head with pleasure and who undresses me with his eyes.

"Well, sweety pie? Are you on your way all alone tonight? If you want I'll piss off early from work and do a pub tour with you", he says while licking his lips. Eeeeew!

"No thanks!", I answer disgusted.

"Come on, it would be fun!", he tries to persuade me one more time.

"How about you keep looking at the streets and stop bothering me?", I snap at him because I'm pissed off already.

"Calm down, babe! Look, we're already there!", he pronounces and I fish a 20 dollar note out of my bag before leaving the cab. But it would be too good to be true if that guy would leave me alone.

"If you'll look for a quick hot rumpy-pumpy tonight after all, you know where to find me!", he shouts after me and clicks his tongue. I turn around and look at him sharp-eyed. Then I go back to him and bend down to his side window.

"I'd sooner puke my intestines and snorkel in them than go have a drink with you!", I hiss through my teeth and go into the club Jack recommended to me. 'Damn, I need a drink ASAP!' I think to myself and mix with the other guests.

The club has dark burgundy walls and is just softly lit. When you close your eyes, you can drift like on the open water. Because there are a whole bunch of mirrors, the rooms appear much bigger than they are and the mostly indirect lightning accentuates the modern and shockingly expensive interior. Now and then there is a strobe effect on the dance floor, which is the icing on the cake. After I browsed around a bit, I sit down at the bar and order a shot, which I instantly toss back. Gosh, that burns, but it's good. I continue with three more drinks before I dare to go to the dance floor, to shake my ass to the beat. Hell, that's good, dancing away all the frustration from the last months.

On the dance floor I take a closer look at the fresh meat and I have to say that the New Yorkers are a pretty hot crowd. And the alcohol definitely takes more effect tonight, because I'm tipsy as hell - after just four shots. But that doesn't stop me from having fun, other than my feet, which are about to fall off any minute now because of the pain, so I thrust my way back through the mass directly to the bar. I begin to benumb my pain with a drink and observe the other girls in confusion, dancing in their high heels as if they're not feeling anything. That calls for a drink for their pain, too so I order another one.

* * *

**NIIIIIIINE ...**

**Oh guys, the next chapter will be my favorite chapter in the second part of this story :) I hope you'll like it too!**

* * *

**Guest #1 - Thanks for your review!**

**Christian618 - Define 'good guy' ;) Let's just see what will happen ... **

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Thank you for this earworm ;)**

**Guest #2 - Gracias por su opinión.**

**Sara - Yeah, there will be some more chapters ;)**

**hateme101 - Well, that was the least he can do, right? ;)**

**Guest #3 - No, that would be another story, not mine (But in case you remember which story it was, tell me please!). I don't think Elena would be a potential threat, so no change of the codes.**

**Truebloodfan83 - I think Ray would be ok with Christian ;)**

**joan . goldman . 9 - Christian doesn't sit on his arse ... he texted her ;)**

**Pielietje - We aim to please ;D**

**malugargula - I think he is ;D**


	44. APOV - Jealousy

**APOV**

I'm at my sixth glass, when a weedy guy with thick glasses comes to me and points at the free seat next to me. I nod and make a dapper wave of the hand to welcome him. He orders a drink too and gulps it down in one go.

„So? Are you trying to forget too as much as you drink?", he asks me while indicating a refill to the bartender.

„Yah. And I want to benumb the pain in my feet", I answer and giggle. Oh dear, I had one too many, but nevertheless I order another one.

„What's his name and what did this jerk do to you?", he asks and gulps the next drink down. Then he raises two fingers, so the barkeeper refills my glass too.

„Chris and he'll get married. In fact not to me.", I say and try to gulp my drink down in one go too. „And what happened to you?", I ask curiously. Somehow this guy is likable and could become my new booze buddy. That would be fun.

„Marie Asshole Fisher. She's dancing with my best friend over there. The hot chick over there in the red dress", he says and points his fingers to a blonde, who dry humps another guy.

I clear my glass, take his glass, empty this glass as well and take his hand. „Well, I can easily take it up with her", I hear me say, dragging him already to the dance floor, a few steps away from his love interest. I start to move raunchily to the music and feel the alcohol take over the control over my body - otherwise I wouldn't be able to move in phase. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck while starting to nibble on his ear lobe. He lays his hands around my waist and it's so sweet that he hardly dares to touch me. So I take his hands and lay them on my arse, moving to the beat, while working on a hefty hickey on his neck. Suddenly I get snatched away and a furious Marie stares at me madly.

„What's all this crap?", she asks wrathfully.

„Hey, I didn't finish! Get in the fucking line!", I slur and push her away. Then I take a step to my booze buddy and give him a really hard french kiss.

Marie rampages, tears away my dancing partner and drags him away from the dance floor while giving me the evil eye. Too bad, I never learned his name.

I giggle and head back to the bar. That was kinda fun and I want to do that one more time. So I take a seat and order another drink. And really, shortly after a good-looking young man comes my way and I smile at him seductively.

„Hey sweetheart, your place or mine?", I ask bravely.

„That's not funny, Ana!", he says and I wonder how he knows my name. „A big glass of water for this young lady, please!" he tells the barkeeper. Oh no! I don't want to stop yet, I'vejust began.

„Hey Mister!" I try to get his attention. „I'm not finished with drinking!"

„Not? What are you up to? Why are you drinking so much?", he asks.

„I drink to forget!", I slur.

„What do you want to forget?" he asks me.

„I can't remember, I forgot!" I say.

„Jeez, Ana, how much did you drink? Here, drink the water and come off, before you do something stupid!", he commands and thrusts the glass of water in my hand, which I empty out in one gulp. Mmmmmhhhh, that helps. The room is spinning slower and slower and I sigh in contentment.

„I think, I'll take the same again, that's not bad!", I say and he chuckles.

„Sure!" he says and gets another glass of water. I enjoy the freshness and when I'm finished, I turn around and order two more drinks.

„I think, it's enough for tonight!" the beautiful stranger tells me and tries to rob my drink, but I'm faster and keep it away while giving over his drink.

„We could either discuss the matter for hours, or you could take this final drink with me before we take a hike and you do what you want with me all night long!" I say and ask myself, what makes me so bold to say this to a total stranger. Oh well, the answer would be alcohol. He looks at me unbelievingly, but takes his glass and says „Cheers!", before quaffing off his drink. I smile at him happily and drink up my own glass.

* * *

**EIIIIIIGHT ...**

**I'm a little late again, sorry, so expect a second update today ;)**

* * *

**Christian618 - Could you please start to write a story of your own, because you have fantastic ideas for plot lines! I think I'm going to ask you for ideas in the future! ;) Let's see what will happen.**

**joan . goldman . 9 - Yup. **

**bonnetta - Here it is ;D**

**Guest #1 - Thank you for your review.**

**Guest #2 - En boca cerrada no entran moscas. Espero que comprendas mi posición.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Well, everyone has his opinion and as long as they don't attack me personally, it's ok if they want to express their feelings. So don't apologize either ;) Maybe he will show up, maybe he won't. We will see.**

**Guest #3 - Yeah, Hyde will make a move on her. But let's see what will happen.**

**Beachycolor - We don't know yet, but let's see.**

**Pielietje - I can't give it away, sorry ;)**


	45. APOV - Rude Awakening

**APOV**

The first thing I feel is a throbbing head and a mighty thirst. So I open my eyes slowly and I really don't know, where I am, besides the fact that I'm definitely not in my hotel room. Oh my god, what happened? Sitting up and trying to look around despite my pain, I discover my salvation: aspirin and juice. I instantly think of Christian, who served me such „breakfast" once and smile.

But now I should find out, where the hell I am. I look around and see my clothes scattered around the whole room, while hearing water rippling from the bathroom. Whoever this room belongs to is in there. Shit! Did I have a one night stand last night? I lift the blanket to see how bad it is and groan loudly while looking at my bare ass naked body. Oh no! I try to remember, who took me here but I have a mental blackout. Now I really take fright and attempt to rise as quickly as possible and gather my belongings. That's THE opportunity to vanish. After finding my dress and my shoes, I look around to find my underwear. I stop to think where to look next, when I detect my clutch. Immediately whipping out my phone to see what time it is, I spy a text from Christian first of all.

_Hey Burrito, you didn't give me a shout. How was it? -C_

_To be honest I don't know. I woke up this morning in a different room and I can't remember anything. -A_

The answer arrives shortly after.

_Ana, damn! Don't tell me you don't know who you went home with last night!? -C_

Fuck, now he frightens me too. Desperately I don't give a damn about my underwear and try to put on my dress. My upper body is stuck half way through, so I don't see anything and my arms are also trapped, so I can't move them properly. Next I become unbalanced and tumble over like a piece of wood with a loud thud, before I hear somebody turns off the water and bustles around the bathroom. Shit! Shit! Shit! I try to slip out of my dress, but that is impossible. Then my phone rings in addition and somehow I manage to answer it.

„Hello?", I whisper.

„Ana, where are you? You never answered my last text!", Christian says reproachful.

„I really don't know, where I am and now I'm trying to bolt! But that's not so easy with this fucking rag from yesterday. I'm stuck somehow …", I breathe quickly before the door opens. Inevitably I hold my breath and try to recognize through my dress who emerges from the bathroom.

„Can I help you?", a very conversant voice asks. Oh my god!

* * *

**SEVEEEEEEEN ... **

**Obviously, right now I have a crazy need for sleep. I try my best to keep on posting updates, but I'm sorry, if I don't succeed ;)**

* * *

**Guest who wants longer chapters - You could always read once a week, then you would have at least 3500 words to read ;) But thanks for trying to live with my short chapters.**

**SdaisyS - Please don't feel sorry for your reading and reviewing schedule. You enjoying this story is the most important fact here ;)**

**Guest who wants to know how old I am - Well, I'm old enough to have an account. You too? Great. PM me and I'll gladly answer all your questions.**

**malugargula, Pielietje, joan . goldman . 9, Moonstone star81, ashley . mercer . 16 - In the next chapter you'll see who it is ;).**

**Christian618 - As you see, Christian is not lying next to her ;)**


	46. APOV - Hot Water

**APOV**

„Christian, you dumb ass!", I cry out of my dress. On the one hand I'm relieved to no end, but on the other hand, I'm pissed, because he scared me to death. I struggle one more time, but I managed somehow, that I'm not able to pull out from the dress on my own.

„Now stay still!", Christian dictates and helps me out of the dress, by pulling it over my head. He grins which pisses me off even more.

„I nearly wet my pants from sheer fear!", I nag and try to make a very angry face, but it's not that easy, because he grins mischievously like my boys.

„Which pants?", he asks cheeky and laughs, while I'm staring at him speechless. My face turns abruptly crimson red, so I stand up and go past him to the bathroom.

I close the bathroom door and hear him doubling up with laughter. Such a mean douchebag, but somehow his laughter is infectious and I have to giggle myself. I take a shower and enjoy the hot water streaming down my body. Then I wrap myself in this utterly fluffy bath robe and go to the sink, where I discover Christian's frequently used toothbrush. Glancing guilty over my shoulder at the door, I feel the bristles on the toothbrush. Grabbing it quickly, I squirt toothpaste on it and brush my teeth in double time. I feel so naughty. It's such a thrill.

Leaving the bathroom I notice, that the room is empty, so I go to the other door and recognize, that I'm not in a hotel, but a really, really big apartment. It's so huge that I'm clueless where to find Christian. Fortunately I can hear clattering of crockery and cutlery, which comes from the kitchen I guess. So I follow the noise and get around the apartment at the same time. Gosh! I think it's bigger than my house.

I get scared to death once more, when I hear Christian's voice.

„Ana, come! The breakfast is served", Christian says and points his finger to the empty seat in front of him. It appears I landed in the dining room, which is by the way bigger than my whole living room. Just a gigantic table, ten chairs and a sideboard are located in this room. The table is covered with various food, which is by no chance cooked by Christian, because I still have strong memories of the one time, Christian tried to make pancakes on his own. I ask myself if somebody is in here, but I brush the thought aside because I wouldn't meet this someone in this great place anyway.

„Thank you!", I murmur intimidated and a bit overwhelmed thinking of what I can eat without getting sick. My stomach is still a bit sore and my head bothers me with this sick feeling. So I take a cup of tea first of all.

„Soooo …", I begin a conversation and think about how to phrase my question. „You dragged me out of the bar last night?"

„Yap", Christian says curtly and shoves in a forkful of omelette.

„And what happened next?", I ask cautiously, whereupon he chuckles.

* * *

**SIIIIX ...**

**You know what? Don't complain about the short chapter, I'll post another one ... **

* * *

**Christian618 - You were right! ;D**

**Westie80 - Yes of course it was Christian ;)**

**SdaisyS - After falling asleep regularly at night before finishing with the chapter, I decided to post it in the morning ;D**

**Pielietje - No, it was Christian ;) I try my best.**

**mya4snape - Don't stress yourself! ;) **

**meigs37 - She's with Christian. **

**Guest #1, #3 - Thank you for your review!**

**Guest #2 - No, nothing happened. **

**Malugzz - No rape, no Hyde ;)**

**joan . goldman . 9 - It's Christian, who is just teasing her ;)**

**malugargula - It was Christian ;)**

**Guest #4 - There are some more chapters, but then the story will end ;)**


	47. APOV - Punishment

**APOV**

„On our way home we had a conversation if any sort of longitudinal stripes makes someone look thin or not. Then you snatched away my phone and you wanted to hire two private investigators to tail each other. The journey home finished with you begging me on your knees to buy you a pony. " He takes a sip of his coffee, while I'm just staring at him.

„It will be delivered next Friday", he says casually, so a „What the fuck?" slips out of me.

„You were very persistent. It was less effort to just buy you the pony." he explains as if it would be the most normal thing on earth. Now I ask myself if he means business, but try to drop it.

„And once we were at home?", I ask but think, that I don't want to hear the answer. I lay my hands on my face, prop up on my elbows and wait full of fear for his answer.

„Once we were at home, I wanted to tuck you in, but you complained about me being a party pooper. So we played a round of strip poker and well - I won. After that I was finally able to put you to bed and get you to sleep", he tells me. I look at him unconfidently.

„Just sleep? That was all?"

„Ana, you were comatose and necrophilia is not my thing. I like my women sentient and receptive", he says.

„Thank goodness!", I say a little too joyful, because I'm relieved. I'm already the home wrecker of the nation, so it's good to know, that I'm not jumping his bones every time I see him. However, he looks at me with such a disappointed face, that I reflect about what I did wrong.

„Why thank you so much! I never thought it would be that bad to sleep with me!", he says offended. „Although: It's interesting, that you didn't complain when I was engaged, but now, that I'm not engaged anymore, you would have a problem?", he asks in confusion.

„Well, that's because …", I begin but then I pause, because all the weight drops suddenly off my shoulder. „You broke off the engagement?", I ask hopefully and an octave higher, and he nods. „Oh what a shame!", I say as innocent as possible.

„Tell it to the marines! If you would wipe off your toothy grin, it would be much more credible!" he gives me the needle. But Christian is right, I can't deny myself the smile, so I look down on my lap to hide it.

„You have to eat something!", he commands but I shake my head no.

„No, that's not possible, my stomach is still sore from the way too much alcohol."

„… which shouldn't be there in the first place. Yesterday you drank more than a whole ships crew!", he holds up a mirror to me. I just stare at him.

„And what exactly do you want to do now?", I challenge him bravely. The news about his relationship status provides me with a whole new self-confidence.

„If you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit in a whole week!", he grinds out.

„And why's that? Would you like to give me a spanking by any chance?", I ask amused. But he nods and looks very serious. Shit! Does he really mean it? I have to giggle inevitably, which knocks him out of his stride and he's looking at me quizzically. What would he do, if I ...

„OK. Where?", I ask suddenly and I'm not sure anymore, what's in store for me. His jaw drops on the floor while I rise and arch my eyebrow. „Well?", I provoke arms akimbo before he stands up and reaches out for me.


	48. APOV - Cold Water

**APOV**

I grab Christian's hand and I'm dragged after him into his bedroom, where he takes a seat on the bed straightaway and pulls on the belt of my robe. I shrug my shoulders to let the robe fall down and obey Christian, when he demands to put myself over his knees, which makes me cringe on tiptoe. I never was beaten as a child, so I don't know what to expect now.

„Count!", he instructs me with a stern voice, while putting his hand on my ass. But as he is becoming more and more serious the situation appears ever more ridiculous to me. I mean he is 30 years old after all. Does he do this to his employees, too? Hasn't he learned other frustration management techniques than outdated punishment methods from the late fifties? I have to giggle, but then he strikes me on my buttocks for the first time. Owie!

„One", I say and bite my lip to not burst into laughter. It's a piercing pain indeed, but I'm sorry, it's ridiculous. Yet he lunges out once again and lets his hand fall down on the spot, which is certainly red already. Fuck!

„Two", I sing in a high voice and giggle. As a role-play it would be interesting, but he means business, which causes exactly the opposite effect.

„Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." He seems to be done, because he helps me up. Now I kneel next to him on the floor, careful not to sit on my bottom, and look him superiorly in the eyes. My ass is on fire, I grant, but I experienced much worse in my life. Two births for example.

„Do you feel better now?", I ask him innocently. He nods slightly, so I crawl a bit forward, so that I kneel directly in between his legs. Then I look up at him and ask further:

„Do you like beating little, petite, disobeying brunettes?" He looks at me incredulously but nods once again. I crawl a little further on and straddle his lap, while shifting my whole weight to his upper body and therefore force him on his bed. Then I lean a hand next to his head into the mattress, while my other hand guides his hand slowly higher along my thigh. I whisper in his ear:

„Does it turn you on that my skin is being red as a token of my punishment?" He swallows and just whispers a „Mhm!", while he massages my buttocks with both his hands. I have to concentrate to not laugh out loud. I rub my middle against his and move my lips quite close to his.

„So do you want to screw me before I go to the symposium?", I whisper alluringly.

„Fuck, YEAH!", he barely gets out before he nearly begins to hyperventilate. I move my lips along over his and enjoy the moment, where I have him by the balls, when I drop my bombshell:

„What a bummer that my headache just got worse!", I say and stand up to look for my clothes.

„WHAT? NO! No, no, NOOO!", he nearly cries while sitting up and looking at me horrified, that makes me giggle again.

„No kidding, my head is throbbing and I have to go back to my hotel room before driving to the symposium! Shortly after the symposium I have to attend Josè's exhibition and otherwise, I don't have the chance to change", I say while bracing myself for my walk of shame.

„Taylor brought you some decent, new clothes!" Christian says and points to some shopping bags.

„Taylor?", I ask confused.

„My driver", he explains to me.

I look at the bag and have to say, that a black pencil skirt and a blue blouse are a way better choice now, so I nod and put on the outfit while thinking about the fact, that a stranger bought underwear for me, which fits like a glove. But clean underwear is better than used ones, so I like it! In a final step I tie a scarf around my neck and when I'm ready, I kiss Christian and say goodbye.

„Wait! Taylor will bring you to the symposium!", he cries after me while I'm looking for the exit.

„No thank you, I'd rather hail a cab! That's more discreet!", I say when the elevator doors open and I step in. Christian looks slightly desperate.

„Will I see you once again today?", he asks drained. I give him a once over and lick my lips.

„I'll call you if I can …_slide you in_!", I say and wink, before the doors close and I have to laugh out loud.

Being in a good mood I leave the building and try to hail a cab. After five minutes I'm successful, but when I approach it, my good mood suddenly turns sour.

„Hey cutie, I so knew you couldn't get enough of me!"

‚Fuck, this will be a looooong ride!' I think to myself and sigh.

* * *

**Pielietje - I'm so sorry ;).**

**Guest #1 - Yeah, Ana was lucky this time. She sure needs some punishment ;D.**

**Christian618 - Of course it was him ;D. Well, now she knows he's free, that changes everything!**

**joan . goldman . 9 - Yes and yes ;)**

**pdb1115 - Sorry, no lemon because no time ;D But at least there is time for a little spanking!**

**malugargula - Of course it's him ;)**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Well, let's hope she got scared that much that she never does it again ;). You can decide wether or not he bought that pony, the story will end before we know it ;)**

**Guest #2 - Thank you so much for my 500th review! There will be one last tiny bit of drama, but then it's finally over ;)**


	49. APOV - Muse

**APOV**

I sit in the auditorium and have trouble concentrating on what was said, because my thoughts are circling only around Christian and the endless possibilities we have now, now that he no longer has a fiancée anymore. This brings a permanent broad smile on my face and lets me draw half a notebook full of hearts and the name ‚Christian'. Jack already asked a few times what happened to me, but I maintain my silence, although I don't know how long I can keep it up, because there is nothing I would love more than to scream it down from the Empire State Building. The butterflies in my stomach are gaining the upper hand soon and I'm hardly able to remain seated on my chair.

But eventually it's all over and Jack takes me out to a restaurant, to celebrate this successful business trip. Fortunately, the restaurant is located across from the gallery, so we're in no rush afterwards. Jack is such a lovely colleague with such good manners, that I'm feeling very comfortable and protected in his presence. I think I could fall in love with him, if I wasn't already.

After dinner we go over to the gallery and arrive a bit early, so I help José fill the champagne flutes, of which I keep aloof for the rest of the evening, thanks to yesterday's trip. Jack is a gem and supports me actively. Soon after the guests arrive and we help José out wherever we can, until the first press of people all have their drinks in hand and start to drift through the exhibition. When we stroll through the aisles and rooms, which are full of José's art, and admire his work, I'm getting really excited about this vernissage. But that changes abruptly, when we go into a room, where seven huge portraits of me are hanging. Me: pouting, laughing, scowling, serious, amused. All in super close up, all in black and white. What the fuck?

Suddenly José wraps his arms around me from behind and whispers in my ear:

„Do you like it? I just could not get enough from you on this Sunday! You are my one and only muse!" Actually, I'm horrified, because there's where seven people modeling for him, but only these seven pictures made it to the final selection? You see, there aren't any more pictures of the others. This kind of creeps me out and lets José appear as some kind of stalking serial killer.

„It's aahh … a bit overwhelming in this room, isn't it? Where shall one hang up these portraits?", I ask confused. I think I hardly could hang up one portrait in my living room.

„Apparently, there is enough space, because all seven pictures are already sold!", he counters confidently.

„Terrific!", I fake some enthusiasm, which I just can't muster up now. It's even more creepy when some stranger, who doesn't know me, hangs up my pictures in his home.

The time goes by and after we said goodbye to José, drenching rain awaits us outside, which makes me bite my lip, because I have no jacket once again, just the scarf. Jack takes off his jacket and helps me put in on, before he goes back to call a cab. When he comes back, he looks at me with a strange expression.

„You are so beautiful!", Jack says and begins to button up his Jacket.

„Thanks!" I say and hope, that this becomes no declaration of love. His hand wanders in his pocket before it glides along my neck, where he fumbles with both hands. Only now I notice, that a beautiful necklace dangles from my neck.

„Jack, I … " I protest, but he just shakes his head no.

„Ana, I know that you broke up quite recently, but I wanted you to know, that I am fond of you. Since the first time I saw you, I can't get you out of my head. And when I saw this necklace, it cried out for you!", he explains.

„I really like you, but there is someone, who captured my heart. I honestly don't know, if it will become something serious, but I can visualize a shared future with him. And my kids are crazy for him, so I want to try. I'm so sorry!", I tell him honestly. He sighs and slouches his shoulders.

„That's wonderful for you! For both of you! Then please keep the necklace as an early Christmas gift!", he says and kisses me on my cheek.

„I thank you so much!", I say and hug him while enjoying his body heat. But all at once he gets whipped away from me and I gape at the scene in front of me with wide eyes.

* * *

**THREEEEEE ...**

* * *

**Guest - Now that could be a problem, because there are only 2 chapters and 1 epilogue left and then it's over. **

**Moonstone star81 - I think I miscounted a bit and wanted to hide it, but here we go again - just for you ;D**

**Pielietje, sweetsub75 - No, no drama with the cab driver. **

**joan . goldman . 9 - I think there will be no more cabs for her in the future ;D.**

**Christian618 - Well, ****God punishes small sins immediately.**

**Guest #1 - Damn, that would be a story, eh? lmao. I will miss your reviews!**

**hateme101 - Yeah, my husband complaint about this fact, too, but what can I say? It's fiction and in fiction it's possible to get the same driver ;D. **

**Sara, malugargula - Thank you for your review!**

**Guest #2 - Well, then don't? **


	50. APOV - Eruption

**APOV**

Jack swallows one punch to the midriff after the other, while he tries to defend himself and dishes out some right hooks.

„CHRISTIAN!", I scream while trying to come near this testosterone mop unscathed. „Jeez Taylor, help me!", I scream at Taylor, who comes near in no time at all and immediately takes Christian in a headlock.

„BOSS! Stop it!", he screams at Christian and drags him away from Jack, who bends over instantly.

„JACK!", I yell and storm to him to see if everything is alright. He straightens his upper body and grimaces.

„I'm alright!", he says pained. „Let me guess: This is your boyfriend?" I nod grimly and support Jack, while we both go to the cab, which arrived in the meantime.

„I'm so sorry, I really don't know what's got into him!", I regret softly.

„It's ok, that's not your fault! I'll go back to the hotel and lay down, then I'll be out of the woods in no time!", he hushes and gets into the car.

When the cab drives away, I stomp furiously in the direction of Christian, who broke away from Taylor and strides along the street. Taylor looks at me with a worried face.

„Is everything alright, Mrs. Steele?", he asks me and I nod.

„Yes, but please take care of Mr. Hyde, so that he'll arrive at the hotel safe and sound and that he'll undergo a medical check", I command unusually eloquent when passing by, while beginning to chase Christian down, to read him the riot act.

After some time I'm close on his heels and incredibly annoyed, because I have to run pretty fast while he just goes casually.

„CHRISTIAN! FREEEEEEZE!", I scream filled with rage in his direction. He just strides faster, which makes me mad.

„STOP!", I yell while I grab his arm and dig in my heels with all my strength to stop him at last.

„Dammit Ana! Leave me alone and go back to your lover!", he says and breaks away from me to keep on walking. I'm perplexed in such a way, that I pause just to think about why he would think that Jack is my lover. It couldn't be the kiss on the cheek, right? I kissed even Ray more passionately than Jack!

„Ok. I will. He is better in bed than you anyway!", I shout without thinking to provoke him furthermore. Just then I think about if that was a good idea or not.

* * *

**TWOOO ... **

* * *

**Westie80 - It's about time, isn't it? ;D**

**Christian618 - I think it's the last time as a stalking Ninja ;)**

**Guest #1, #4, #5 - Thank you for your review!**

**malugargula - Christian will soon have a wife and two children ;D**

**hateme101 - And? Have you been right? **

**joan . goldman . 9 - Shitty day for her, eh? Yes, it was Christian.**

**Pielietje - Isn't he always a bit jealous? ;)**

**Sara - Here's the next one ;D**

**Guest #2 - No, well yes! There are two bonus chapters I promised to write, so yeah, I should do this soon. And yeah, that's exactly what happens here ;)**

**Guest #3 - I couldn't agree more. I wanted to get over with the story indeed, because it took me a whole year to write it and I really didn't want to write another letter for this story. Maybe in 2 or 3 years I will edit the story and repost it with a better ending, but for now this is it. Sorry.**


	51. APOV - New Beginning

**APOV**

He turns around with a horrified expression on his face and stares at me like I just ate all his puppies. I gape furiously back at him and cross my arms. The rain eased a bit, but drenches my body badly.

„What did you say?", Christian asks desperately, while taking a few steps in my direction.

„What in heavens sake came over you, to act like a thirteen year old teenager, who was punished with the removal of his phone!", I hurl insults at him. He looks at me for a moment deep in thought, before he delivers a speech:

„You know, it was never my intention to fall so hard for you and that you mean so much for me!"

‚Oh my god! Did he just confess his love for me? I mean he as Christian Grey and not as Christian Steele, who thinks he has to say something like that, because he is married to me?' I think to myself and feel my anger ending in smoke and butterflies starting to flap their wings in my belly.

„But do you know what? It happened and that's the reason it hurts so much to let you go! So if that makes you happy, then I'll do that and …"

„You are one big pinhead!", I chip in because my patience snaps and I take the last few steps parting us towards him. „I possibly made some questionable decisions lately, but I'm not a bitch with no dignity, jumping from bed to bed. Jack gave me a necklace as an early Christmas gift and I thanked him, but of course you have to overreact once more and bandy blows, you jackass!", I scold him and put my fists on my hips demonstratively while trying to catch my breath. Christian looks at me stony-faced.

„Are you mad?", he asks me. ‚What the hell…?'

„Damn, YES!" I nod and mean mug him. He takes my scarf from my neck and wrinkles it up to a triangle, before he ties it around my neck like a cape.

„Now you're super mad!", he says and throws me for a loop. Suddenly I have to laugh lustily, so that I bend over and keep my mouth literally shut to not wake the neighborhood. Recovering from my laughing fit I straighten up, grab him by the scruff of his neck and pull him to me to kiss him. In the rain. What a cliché.

„Forgive me please!", he whispers in my ear while hugging me after our kiss.

„You should apologize to Jack!", I whisper my answer in his ear and he nods.

„I will, don't you worry! But now let us go home and take a really, really hot bath, yeah?", he says.

„You sure just want to stall the conversation, don't you? But you know we have to talk eventually?!", I tease him. „There are a few things, which I cannot accept in the future anymore."Christian thinks a moment.

„Once I heard something about compromises being very important in a relationship, so how about talking in the bath tub, until our skin turns wrinkly and crumples and I can marvel at the hot 80year old?", he asks and makes me smile. Once again.

* * *

In the next morning I sit with Christian in his private jet on our way home.

„So you are in no hurry, aren't you?", I ask him in all innocence, that I can muster up.

„When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible", he says to me, as if it would be the most normal thing in the world. Once again I look at my ring finger and can't believe that there is an engagement ring sparkling. I wanted a very, very modest ring with a very, very small diamond, but Christian convinced me of another model. It's a silver ring with three diamonds, because he wants to start a family not only with me, but with my boys too. And although the diamonds are not small, I wouldn't change the ring for anything in the world.

Christian lays his arm around me and I huddle up against him, while my fingers are playing with my new necklace absently and we both are looking out of the window.

„So the necklace was a Christmas gift?", he asks casually.

„Yes, isn't it beautiful?", I tease him. He nods and sighs.

„Now that Jack guy did set a standard, hasn't he? But I'm sure I'll better that!", he says confidently and makes me giggle. ‚Shit, Christmas is like just around the corner and I need a present for him' I think to myself.

„What can I possibly give you, ever, that you don't already have?", I ask him thoughtfully.

„A little girl."

* * *

**OOOOONE ...**

**Well, officially, this is the end, right? So let's wait another day for the epilogue ;)**

* * *

**Westie80 - I think HE will get it ;D.**

**Pielietje - No, it's just a minor fight.**

**Christian618 - They belong together after all ;D.**

**malugargula - I don't think we could ever understand, what's going on in his head!**

**Guest - Thank you so much for your pathetic attempt to stop me from writing ... TWO CHAPTERS BEFORE THE END! HAHAHAHA lmao! Honestly: Did this ridiculous verbal diarrhea of yours ****stop just one other author from writing? Anyway, your review made me laugh really hard, so: THANK YOU!**

**Doc-sama, emi17 - Well, Ana definitely has to train him a little bit ;D**

**Katexoxoluv - Well, Tommy and Andy will appear in the epilogue ;)**


	52. APOV - Epilogue

**APOV**

Waking up the first thing I feel is emptiness. Ugh! As if I'm able to heave myself out of the bed. Nevertheless I try to today, I manage to leave the bed without any help. Well then, let's go through today's to do list. Number one: toilet. The constant pressure on the bladder is a fucking pain in the ass! Good, that's that. Number two: get dressed. So I go to our walk in closet and slip a sundress over me. Job done! Number three: breakfast. I mustn't forget THAT to prevent the third world war with my husband. He was always „special" with the food, but at present it's almost unbearable. But before our wedding we agreed on deference. I'm considerate of him and eat my meals religiously and he's considerate of me and lets me do my work without interference. That's married life, compromising!

On my way to the kitchen, I wake up my kids.

„Boys, you slept enough already, get up you lazybones, your grandmother will be here shortly!", I yell and knock on every door while going downstairs into the kitchen. Gail's got her hands full to entertain my grumpy dwarfs. I think they currently have a growth spurt because they're eating us out of house and home.

While going to the dining room I pass our family wall, which I designed when we moved into our house at the sound. There are all people, which are important to us. In the middle, there is our wedding picture, which is surrounded by pictures from our kids and Brad. I fucking love the way how Christian insists to cherish Brad's remembrance and how he doesn't want to exclude him from our family life, which he proved most impressively with my wedding band. Back in the days, Brad gave me a really beautiful, golden ring, which is knotted in the middle. Without me knowing Christian stole my wedding ring and got an identical ring made, which is now knotted with my old ring. I don't have to mention, that I got a massive crying fit, when he stuck the ring on my finger.

On the left side there are the photos from my side of the family. My mom with Bob, Ray with his second wife Stephanie and his stepchildren Dean and Joana, who I love to death. Who would have thought that one day, there is an Ana Steele again. I giggle. And then there is a photo of José with his father and his current girlfriend, who has tolerated him for six months already, although José became quite the man whore. It's so bad that one would love to take a STD test after just shaking his hand.

On the right side there are the Greys. Grace and Carrick in the middle, then Kate with her current baby belly and Ava on her hand, while Elliot makes a funny face yet again. And beneath, Mia is represented with a photo of her honey moon. Who would have thought that Ethan would marry Mia after his divorce?

Every time I pass this wall, I get this satisfying feeling. I always wanted to have a big family and siblings and thanks to Christian, I got it!

When I managed to reach the table, my three-year-old comes after me.

„Where is daddy?", he asks curiously.

„I think he is in his study", I answer and ask curiously: „Are you already curious, if you'll get a baby brother or a baby sister?"

„I want a baby brother!", he shouts happily. I giggle.

„Yeah, your brothers over there want a baby brother, too", I say when my two big boys come running.

„Mom, did you let grandma know, that she needs to smuggle the water slide past dad's security?", Tommy asks.

„Yes, all is set. She comes in an hour already, so please begin with the breakfast!", I command.

Tommy and Andy take a seat while I catch Teddy to seat him into his chair. As soon as everybody sits, Christian comes around the corner with his controlling eyes. He checks our plates and if they are really brimmed.

„Good Morning family, everyone's ready? Grandma will be here in no time and take you to Bellevue, so Ana and I can be dead on time for Dr. Greene!", he says highly motivated. He's always so happy if someone has to go to the doctor's, because then he knows if everything's ok with us.

„Relax Dad, we have everything under control!", Andy says and helps Gail to give out the pancakes.

After the breakfast I go upstairs to the bathroom once more, because my bladder screams alarm once again. Then I apply a little make up and brush my hair. I smile thinking about our appointment today, because the whole family puzzles over the sex since we announced the pregnancy. Christian thinks that after three boys, we now have enough experience to provide for and bring up a fourth boy, while I'm convinced once again, that it's a girl. Being pregnant with Teddy, I was also sure to expect a girl. But when Teddy revealed his sex it was ok for me, although I had three men already and wanted a little balance. But this time I'm 100% sure.

I hear Grace's arrival, because my kids are roaring louder than drunk fans at a rock concert. They're glad to spend the afternoon by the pool at Bellevue. Grace had to invest a hell of a lot of money for security, before Christian gave his permission for the kids to go into the pool. Poor Grace, but what can I say, she brought him up, at least it's what I say to her, when she has a good cry on my shoulder about Christian's security fetish.

Leaving the bathroom, I notice Christian is sitting on the bed, lacing his shoes. When he looks up, he wears a broad grin.

„Are you ready, sherbet lemon?", he asks me and I nod.

„Not only ready, but excited like a virgin on prom night. I'm dead certain this time, because I'm feeling so different compared to the other pregnancies and I'm eating so much chocolate, that I'm seriously thinking about moving to Belgium and living next to a chocolate factory till the end of the pregnancy. It has to be a girl this time! I'm in need of some support here, you know!", I laugh. He smiles at me and kisses me.

„It's more important, that he is healthy and you are fine. And if it's clear, that it's a boy, we are finally able to paint the nursery blue", he winks at me.

„What a shame I ordered pink paint!", I disagree, but he chuckles.

„Come, the moment of truth is near!", he says and takes my hand. I slip on my comfortable flip flops, which are a blessing for swollen feet.

Arriving at Dr. Greene's, her assistant asks us immediately in. I go straight to the examining chair and lift my maternity dress, because I'm so nervous right now. When Dr. Greene steps into the room, she laughs instantly.

„Mrs. Grey, I notice you are a bit curious for the examination!", she says.

„Yes, but especially for the sex!", I say highly motivated. She nods and switches on the ultrasound unit. Spreading the gel on my belly, she asks casually, if there is any pain or other troubles.

„Just the common pain", I say, which Dr. Greene confirms with a „Very good!", before she moves the sensor around my belly.

„Ah, here is the head … here is an arm … very nice, the stomach is filled … the bladder too … and now we're anxious to see if we see something or if he or she condenses his or her legs ...", she murmurs. I hold my breath and Christian squeezes my hand.

„Congratulation, it's a ..."

**The End. This time for real!**

* * *

**I want to thank my beta-team soooo much: GinnyGinervaWeasley, b . aka-chan xD and my husband for spending so much time reading and editing my story. **

**Then I want to thank you all for your messages and reviews, but in particular Pielietje, Christian618 and joan . goldman . 9 for reviewing every. single. chapter. of part II. You guys get to choose a bonus chapter (again ... I didn't forget the first ones, but I have thought that I finish the story first ;D) - either a different POV or a scene which I omitted. PM me ;)**

**I want to thank some Guests for their rude reviews. Before I posted my first story, I was scared of them, but now I just love them, because they are making me laugh really hard.**

**I want to apologize for the short chapters again. I wrote the first part in English and translated it to German (which I've done at school for 12 years - reading a text and translating it, so it was ok), because my mother in law wanted to read it too. Then I wrote the second part in German to see if it is different writing the story in my native language and translated it to English (with the help of my German beta reader, THANK YOU!), which is nerve wrecking and I don't know why, I just hated it. So shorter chapters helped me to find the motivation to carry on with the translation. Long story short: Because my mother in law and my mother apparently don't find the time to read this story, I won't do this again ;). Honestly, it's better they spend time with my kids instead ;D. **

* * *

**Christian618 - Well, the next baby was definitely not a girl ;D. I hope you liked the epilogue.**

**Jrzgl43, Westie80 - Thank you for your review!**

**SdaisyS - Yes, the last quote from Overboard ;)**

**asmith953 - Thank you for your review! I'm going to continue writing for sure ;D**

**Pielietje - I'm sorry, but I like to stick to the books, so Teddy comes first! OOoops, did I reveal something? Yes, I did ;D **

**hateme101 - There will be some bonus chapters, but we will see what they will contain.**

**Guest - For now I really need a break from this story, but never say never ;)**

**malugargula - Yeah, I'm blessed with both - a boy and a girl and they both bring so much joy into our lives ... and poopy diapers ... and tamper tantrums ... and early mornings ;D**

**joan . goldman . 9 - I'm sorry, just one, but you can have one chapter for free ;D.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - I freaking LOVE those reviews! The last time I got one, I posted a whole new story lol. I thought about ignoring this review, but it was so damn pathetic, I had to answer it!**


End file.
